Life is Never What you Expect
by BrokenDawnAngel
Summary: Olivia thought her life was to be spent protecting, to nurture those like her. she thought her fate was to stay at the institute, to help the Professor in any way she could. She was an X-Man, Though Fate was a fickle thing, her path was not what she believed, when one evening in Stuttgart, Germany her life was changed in ways she never expected. She was an Avenger in the making.
1. Chapter 1 -When it all began-

The room was lit by the faint light of a green lava lamp, its glow falling softly over crisp, blank pages. The warming scent of vanilla filled the still room, the faintest hint of smoke dancing through the shadows, twisting and curling as it rose from the incenses that rested on the night stand. Sunlight flirting at the edge of the room as it peaked its way from between the drawn curtains, its golden glow falling on the wall above the simple bed where an old framed poster hung. The edges were yellowed with the haunting touch of age, the edges slightly torn and chipped but the color were faintly dimed by time, but it only added to its vintage charm. The old Captain America propaganda poster, brightened as the sun's golden touch flickered across its glass.

A figure rolled over across the purple sheets, stretching lazily as her long tresses fanned across the purple cotton sheets, her curls wild, yet elegant, like the gentle dancing smoke that rose from the incense at her bedside. The simple fabric was soft under her touch as she sat up, pulling the open notebook to her, pulling out a simple gold colored pen from between the rings that bind the leather book; it's cover soft and supple under her long fingers. With a soft yawn passed her lips as she propped her head up, she seemingly unfazed by the lack of proper light as the resounding click of the pen met her ears, she taking the point to the waiting page.

_Well here we are. I still don't really get how keeping a diary is supposed to be good for me. Though I guess you're a little big to be called a diary, I think you are more of a journal. I'm going on tangents again aren't I? Sorry, yes, I just seriously wrote sorry on a piece of paper, to apologize to the flipping thing. Anyhow, back on topic, I don't get how writing out my thoughts and feelings in you is good for my mental, and emotional wellbeing, but Professor insisted since I filled up my old one, who am I to argue with a man who has P.H.D's in psychology?_

_I still think he wants me to write in you so he and Storm can flip through you when I'm not looking. I KNOW someone read my last one, they left flipping Cheese Puff stains on it, seriously guys the pages smelt like cheese for ages! So, yeah, despite how stupid this feels, I'll write in you, I guess I should call you something since, writing "Hey diary!" Is just, so bleck. I think I'll call you DJ, short for Darling Journal, hey now, don't judge._

_So DJ let's get this started, I guess I should tell you about me first since you don't know me like DD, my old diary, so to start; My name is Olivia Winters, and I'm not what you would call a normal girl, well I guess woman now since I'm twenty four. Right now I live at Professor Charles Xavier's Mansion, or as it's also called, Charles Xavier's institute for the Gifted. Can you guess why I'm not so normal yet? _

_Well you see those that go to the Xavier Institute aren't here because of their brains; no we are all here because we are different. Not quite human, some call us the next step in the human race, some call us freaks, some genetic mistakes of nature, some go so far to say we aren't even part of the human race. We are Mutants. We are all different, with different gifts, or powers, whatever you want to call it. Though I'd be here all day telling you about all of us here but I'll go through those I find a firm part of my life._

_There is of course Professor Xavier, or his codename, something a lot of us get, Professor X. I owe him a lot, he saved me, plain and simple, if he and the others hadn't found me, well, I wouldn't be writing this. Professor Xavier is a good man, smart, strong and determined. Kind, gentle in many ways, especially with the mutant children he takes in to help teach them how to control their powers, and to cope….At times it seems it's only he and us, the X-men, who are standing between mutant and human-kind, keeping them from ripping each other apart, hiding us from a world who isn't ready for the truth that we walk among them. _

_He thinks it's possible that one day that Mutants and Humans can live side by side in peace. I really do hope he's right. I look up to the Professor, he looks after us, he's looked after me, even when at times it would be easier on him to just kick me out. I hope he never reads this, it would be about like my dad reading this thing. _

_The Professor might be stuck in a wheelchair, how I still haven't got him to tell me, but he is one of the strongest Mutants here if you ask me. (Which you are since you are MY journal!) He's an amazing telepath, I mean it freaking spooky how he can just get in your head, find what is deep down, but there isn't anyone I trust more than him to be in there. He can do so much more then that though, it almost makes me wish I had the mental abilities like he and Jean do._

_Next on my list is Logan, A.K.A Wolverine. Don't let him fool you journal he isn't as intimidating as he tries to seem. He's rough around the edges, blunt, tough, all around kickass and the last guy I ever want to stab in the back. I've seen what he does to the baddies._

_Sure I thought he was a little scary, he was a big strange man, when I first met him but, he is a good guy under all that, well you have to know him to get what I mean. His codename fits him pretty well. Though Logan, despite his rough outside, has a sweet center, at least I think so, he's looked after us at the institute since the day it became his home. Well in Logan's own way. His mutation I think it's pretty cool, I mean claws that come out of your knuckles?! How is that not cool? Though they are covered in this odd metal, and you can seriously shoot him in the head and he will be completely okay, I'll say it one more time, last guy I want to tick off. Though I do like Logan, he teaches a sort of combat course here at the institute, it's pretty fun!_

_Next is Ororo Munroe, or Storm, she is, well she is a good teacher, she is nice-sh. Though like Scott she is a bit stiff, she tries to mother quite a few of the students, she even has with me, it nice I guess, but like a mom she nags a bit, and acts like she knows what's right all the time. I mean Storm for the love of all that is holy you're not always right! I'll stop at that point because, again, we will be here all day. _

_Storm really doesn't seem to like humans, I don't blame her too much, I mean those that know and believe we exist aren't exactly the most open. The norms rarely are. Though Storm almost borderlines hate sometimes, though I'm not sure if that's it. As her code name suggests she manipulates the weather, and if you ever seen her twisters? Never want to get caught in one of those. Things with me and Storm shifts from friendly to we almost seem like we want to slug each other._

_Scott Summers, or Cyclops. Scott, well it's complicated, I care about Scott, I owe him so much, and he was there when I was rescued. He was part of the team. The first thing I remember of meeting Scott is him picking me up off that cold cement floor. It was the first time I felt safe and warm in a long time. I love Scott I guess is a way to say it, not like him and Jean loved each other; don't get me wrong I think Scott is pretty good looking, dare I say at the risk of him EVER reading this, hot, but no, I don't love him like that, or even have a crush on him. This feeling is more like, I guess how I would love a sibling, a hero who saved me. Though I'd shoot myself in the foot before I tell him that. _

_He keeps telling me to grow up, and the fact he's sort of our leader can go to his head. Despite that, no matter how I like to mess with him, Scott is a good guy, I know he'll look after us no matter what. I just wish. I miss Jean, and I'm sure he does too. Scott has seem more distant since Jean died. I'm worried about him, but, what can I do? Crap this is the feelings thing the Professor was telling me to vent isn't it? Let's move on. Scott shoots like laser beams from his eyes, he has to keep it under control with these sunglasses and to help control it with some sort of visor._

_Next is Kurt Wagner, A.K.A. Nightcrawler. Kurt, well Kurt is pretty cute if you ask me, I know might be weird that I think a guy with blue skin, pointed ears and a tail is cute, but I do, it's more I think he's a sweet guy. Devout to his religion, something I can respect, but the brandings on him, the fact he did that to himself makes me worry about him, I mean heck I know I'm not alight in the head, no denying it but it worries me he would do that to himself._

_He's also peaceful, he's unique. I wouldn't go so far to say I have a crush on him, well maybe a small one. (Kurt I doubt you would break into a ladies drawer and read her journal, but if you're reading this, I will so kill you man, dead serious. Start praying sugar.) After that whole thing with Stryker, it took me a bit but we are sort of friends, I was a bit timid of him to be honest, I was more afraid I'll say something insulting or something, but yay me I didn't until he knew me for a bit. Kurt's power is pretty cool, he teleports in a poof of smoke, eat your shorts all you sucky magicians, Kurt kicks your human butts!_

_Then there is Rouge and Robert "Bobby" Drake, or Iceman. Rouge; well she's still never told me her real name. Yeah it annoys me she won't tell me, but hey she doesn't press me on why I won't go in a hospital without being drugged or knocked out. The two are a cute couple, Bobby is a nice guy, he's good for Rouge. I wish she didn't hate her powers so much, hate being a Mutant as much as she does. She's a bit broody I guess. I can't really blame her I mean if I can't touch the man I love, anyone without having to cover every inch of my skin or I might kill them, I might be a little bitter too. Bobby well as his codename suggest his power deals with ice, more like he can create it and manipulate temperature. Pretty neat, yes I just used the word neat._

_Then there is my best friend, even if I'm told I'm nuts for calling her that, but hey, Chaos, is my best friend! Sure everyone calls her cold, heartless, and well, sure she really has a low bullshit level but hey, she isn't that bad! She lets me play with her inventions and there is no one I trust more at my back. Though since this turned out longer than I thought, so I'll tell you more about her next time so that I can finally tell you what I can do. Well my Code name is Artemis, you know the Greek goddess. _

_My power is I can shape-shift into any animal, warm or cold blooded, but trust me turning cold blooded is not a comfortable or safe thing. I put myself in hypothermic shock last time I did that. Taught me to warm myself up before I changed back next time. The Professor thinks I might be able to shape shift into other things one day, like mythical creatures, since I have been able to do other things with my powers. Like I have been able to manipulate my size in animal form, once I turned into a panther the size of a small horse. _

_Though that's not all I can do, I apparently can take on the attributes of animals while in my real form, like the heighten sense of smell like a blood hound, or the nocturnal vision of a jungle cat, though I risk getting permanently stuck that way. That has happen before; that is why my eyes are the tanned gold color they are now, I had fun sneaking up on others in the dark and well, you get the idea. I also like quite a few have heighten healing and durability; I guess nature's way of compensating for her improvements. Finally I can sort of communicate with animals, it's nothing like I really understand them, it's more like when you learn a few words of a language, you kind of get an idea, but I found that only works if I am in the same form as the animal, as well as they sort of understand me that way. _

_I guess that is why they call me Artemis since I have such an affiliation with animals, and well I'm pretty useful when you need to track someone, I'm better than a blood hound. It's one of the reasons I'm still here instead of moving on like quite a few other graduates of the institute, though as well I help to teach the other shifters how to without hurting themselves and becoming more comfortable with it. The professor thinks it makes it easier for them to connect with someone who might have had the same power problems. I'm happy to help the kids and the Professor however I can._

A loud beeping sound broke through the silence of her room as the woman sprawled atop the bed, the sheets askew, clear that she had made herself comfortable before she set to this long task of writing in her journal. Her lightly tan skin a soft contrast against the dark purple sheets. Her messy, loose dark brown curls having slid over her shoulder as she shifted, startled by the sudden sound. Olivia let her burnt gold gaze fall on her digital clock. The bright red numbers glaring at her in the shadows of her room, she having blocked out the light as she had settled down to start a once thought to be short entry. "Shit!" She cursed rolling out of bed.

_With that I have to run. An old classmate asked me and a few others to attend a party with him. He said his parents wanted to meet the people who he apparently raved about from his days in the institute. I've never been to Stuttgart, Germany! Here's hoping I don't make a fool of myself DJ._

Olivia shut her Journal with a snap before she dug out the suitcase she had slid under her bed the night before. A soft grunt left her as she threw it on top of her bed. The girl snapping open the leather bag, only for a few things she had packed to try and liberate themselves. She knew she was only going to be gone for two days at most, and David had insisted that his sister had a formal dress that would fit her, but she couldn't help but pack her bag to the brim. It was an improvement really last time she got to bring luggage on a trip she packed two cases and still felt like she didn't have everything. She took out her make-up bag, placing her new journal in its place, the soft black leather standing out against the red top it rested on.

The young woman slamming her palm on the beeping clock, before she made a dash out of the room and for one of the bathroom. She nearly knocks over Kurt who had been minding his own business, just walking down the hall on his way to meet with storm. He only hearing a shouted sorry as the woman slammed the bathroom door behind her. The man raising a single blue brow, letting loose a soft chuckle at the girl. He almost wishes he could say that it was out of the usual to see the woman bouncing about like that. She never was very good at being on time.


	2. Chapter 2 -A Not so Peaceful Night-

The soft laughter of children filled the lively hall of the Xavier Institute, some of the smaller children running down the long halls. "Hey, that's cheating!" A young boy protested, his black curls falling into his bright pink eyes, a pout coloring his tan features as the red haired girl merely flew past him and the two other boys, quite literally. "Slow-pokes!" She giggled playfully as she stuck her tongue out at them, though in this moment of distraction the young girl, no older than nine years old, flew straight into someone's back. The girl let out a gasp as she fell with the figure, she hearing a strangled yelp leave her unintended victim.

"…Got some real speed there…" A woman's voice gasped out from under the kid sprawled across her back. "Though..." She started a huff of air leaving her plump, flushed lip as she blew the offending strands of her bangs out of her eyes. The woman pushed herself up on her elbows, casting her gaze over her shoulder to settle her honey gold gaze on the dazed child. "How about next time we keep our eyes in front of us, huh?" Olivia hummed, a smirk pulling at her lips as she looked at the expressions coloring the children faces. "I'm so sorry, Miss Artemis!" The red haired girl squeaked scrambling off the woman's back, making her let out a quite unfeminine grunt of pain. "Umf…No harm done." She grins, the gesture a little strained from where the girl's knee was once jabbed into her spine, but genuine none the less.

"I thought you were leaving today?" The pink eyed boy asked as Olivia got up off the ground, her hands on her lower back as she leaned back. That girl really did pack a punch with her levitation ability; for a moment she was mildly concern the girl might have hurt herself, but the mortified girl seemed no more worse for wear then she was.

"I was…but, my little meeting with the floor slowed me down." She said simply patting the poor girl on the head.

"Will you bring us back something?" One of the little boys ask, he shrinking a bit when she turn her gaze to him, quite literally, the timid boy always did seem to have this reaction when adults looked at him.

"I guess I could, but you gotta be good while I'm gone, okay? No fighting, no shaking up all the pop in the fridge…you know the drill." She smiled warmly as the kids' eyes lighting up at the idea of getting a gift.

"Promise?" The pink eyed boy, Jack, asked hopefully.

A soft giggle left her lips as she crouch down to their level to hold out her pinky to them. "Promise, but only if your good. I'll be asking Mr. Summers when I get back." She promised with a wink. Giggling once more as the kids wrapped their pinkies around her own, it was an awkward sort of gesture, but it seemed to make them smile none the less. Well worth the few extra bucks she was going to shell out. "Now go on and play." She said before they ran off, she about to pick up her bags before she turn and yelled after them. "And no running in the halls! You're gonna break somethin'!" She called out after them as they ran off, rubbing her lower back as she watched them. Only once they were out of sight did she sigh, her smile growing just a little larger across her lips; and people said she had energy.

"Now back to lugging this thing…" She grumbled looking down at her suitcase, the worn brown leather luggage having slid across the wood floor during the impact. Where was Logan when you needed him?

"Artemis?" A calm voice called softly to her, as Olivia dropped her bag near the slick black car.

"Huh? Chaos! You're back!" Olivia called waving at the other woman. She was only a year older than her, but around the same height, Chaos standing closer to five foot five while Olivia was closer to five foot six without her heels. The two were near opposites at times. Olivia was a people person, while Chaos was preferred quite, to be left well enough alone. The only people she would speak to of her own will being the Professor, Logan and Olivia herself. Chaos had long, wavy black hair, green streaks decorating her dark strands, while her own was long and fell in loose curls and flips, lighter by a few shades to be a dark brown.

Olivia ran her fingers through the sweeping strands of her own bangs as she smiled at her friend. "I thought you and Logan weren't going to be back for another week?" She added, looping her thumbs in the belt loops of her dark denim jeans as she gave her friend a questioning look.

Standing side by side it was obvious how much thinner Chaos was in comparison to her, but the black eyed mutant was nothing but muscle, though the other had more prominent curves in comparison to the quitter woman, neither epically blessed like Storm was in the buxom department, but Olivia had curves where it counted, the girls frame built a little thicker than the other. Though like her counterpart it was clear she, kept herself fit, ready for the worst, though Chaos had always been like that, but Artemis only started to pick up some things from her and Logan after that whole incident a few years ago…She couldn't always really on her powers to bail her out.

If someone were to compare the two mutants, the smaller of the two was the stronger one, and the last of the two you would want give reason to rip you apart. Chaos could absorb the mutation of other Mutants, her pitch black eyes was a clear sign of it. She clad from head to toe in black, it only offset by a dark green vest over her long black shirt and gloves.

"We finished earlier than expected. Though, where are you going?" She asked adjusting the strap of her own pack as she watched Olivia lifting up the case to put in the trunk of the car. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she walked over, helping the struggling girl load the deceivingly weighty luggage. The bag giving a solid thud once they had dropped it in. Did she ever go anywhere without packing everything in her room?

"Remember, Ghost? You know the German pale guy, white hair, gray eyes….wore all black for ages?...Some of the kids used to call him Casper…Which I got to admit they didn't get to creative there." She asked moving her hands around a bit as she tried to elaborate only to be rewarded by the blank look her friend gave her. Olivia sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she continued. "…Anyways….His uncle is apparently being honored for something...I wasn't really paying attention. So David called and asked me and a few others to come. His parents wanted to meet a few of his friends from the institute. I guess they think we were a good influence or something." She added, a small chuckled leaving her at that idea. "So I'm flying out to Germany with Rachel and Blake." She concluded just as Rachel stuck her head out the window, her straight blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail, her pink turtleneck barely covering the gills she tried so desperately to hide. They needn't worry about her mutation being too noticeable as long as they kept her out of water.

"Olivia, come ooooon! We're going to miss our flight!" Rachel whined, Olivia's nosed wrinkled slightly at the shrill pitch of her voice. It was almost like a knife being plunged into her ears. Though despite the discomfort, Olivia just smiled at Chaos, she holding up her hand in a sign to hold on.

Chaos giving the shrill girl a blank look before turning her attention to one of the few people she would go so far as to call friend. "Germany?...Is there any place you won't go for a party?"

"Eh I think my line is Alaska." She tapping her chin in mock thought.

Though instead of that monotone stare her friend always gave, the black eyed mutant narrowed her gaze in sign of thought…or maybe it was concern it was easy to mix the two up with her. "Artemis…Just be careful. Something's coming….I'm not sure if it is good or bad, but..." She trailed off as the curly haired girl simply smiled.

"Don't worry so much. It's just a little trip. If I didn't die helping Rouge pilot the jet." She responded, quickly dismissing the idea that there was anything to worry about. Chaos always was a bit paranoid. Though, that carefree smile of her's shrank as the genuine unease flash across her friend's normally calm features. "But, I'll call you and the Professor when I get there, just so you guys know I'm okay." She said, closing the trunk with a grin as she saw her friend relax, even if it was only a little. "I'll see you guys in a few days. Oh tell Logan I said hi! I'll bring you guys back something." She said before Rachel's shrill voice broke through the conversation again.

"Olivia!"

"God! Don't get your skirt in a twist! I'm coming…Jeeeeezee." That smile finally falling from her lips. "This is going to be a long flipping flight…" She grumbled rubbing her temples, mentally reminding herself that stuffing her heels down the other woman's throat was not a good idea. "See you later Chaos." Olivia smiled before climbing in the back seat doing her best to ignore Rachel as she sighed dramatically…This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Artemis was right about it being a long trip; Rachel just couldn't seem to be happy about a thing. Her seat was too lumpy, the guy that sat behind them breathed too loud, the stewardess was snobby, the air wasn't fresh enough, her roasted peanuts smelt like…peanuts, well really after long enough she had put in her headphones and pretended to be listening to her griping. Though she was pretty sure the girl had gotten to the point of complaining about the peanuts and air.

The Shapeshifter had no idea how Blake didn't go nuts, if anything the woman had a whole new respect for him now. Though, she was soon rescued from her agony when they finally got off the plane. Her gaze almost immediately falling on a familiar looking man; the twenty four year old man hardly resembled the boy that used to attend the Institute with her. His snow white hair was now dyed a soft blond, his skin tan; Olivia assuming it was a spray tan since his mutation made it physically impossible for him to tan. He had to cover up last she knew to go out in the sun, playing it off as an allergy. Finally someone she didn't want to strangle with their own shoe laces.

It was a pleasant afternoon after that, they having stopped off at the hotel to check in and drop off their luggage before Ghost showed them some interesting places in the city. It truly was a beautiful city; the architecture was simply breath taking. David seemed happy to play the host to his American tourists.

Back at the institute before he graduated, he would always talked about his home town and family. He actually fit in rather well; some mild bullying aside, his English was pretty impressive; though his family, being from money, did invest in quite a few private tutors before the professor invited the young mutant to his institute. David was prone to the occasional snarky comment here or there, and usually had his nose in a book, he was a pleasant enough guy when he didn't think you were going to verbally attack.

How he had met Artemis was by mistake. He had mistaken her for a campus pet when she was playing with the younger students as a dog. Honest mistake really, and sadly a common one for her. The later very awkward clearing up of this mistake after having rendered her defenseless by scratching that sweet spot on her ears, making her roll over like a good puppy….Needless to say when he found out that it was a girl around his age that he had treated like an everyday dog he passed on the street, he had just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Friendships grow in the oddest places.

"Are you sure your sister doesn't mind? I mean seriously one of these dresses has to cost more than my entire wardrobe." Olivia had asked later that day, her voice wavering nervously as she looked at the four dresses that were laid across her bed. When they had return to the hotel after lunch with David's family.

His mother had been gushed over his friends while his father was giving an approving nod before he asked what they all did. Olivia had to fib that she was a student teacher, since she has yet to get her degree. Though she did help teach at the institute so it wasn't too large of a lie. Though his sister seemed quite pleased with herself thought the meal. She would lean over to whisper something to her younger brother. The first time having made him choke on his ice tea. After that there was not a moment when his sister didn't earn herself a sharp look from the seemingly flustered man. Though it had seemed she had been kind enough to send over a few dresses she picked herself out of her wardrobe to let the younger woman borrow for the night's event.

"She never wears the same dress twice, she's more than happy to pawn them off on someone." David sighed, a sheepish smile on his lips as he watched the dark haired woman gently lift up one of the expensive dresses. "I don't see how her husband hasn't gone broke." His smile only growing as he saw how her eyes lit up at the thought of getting the wear on of the extravagant dresses. "I need to go get ready myself; I'll be back at six to pick you guys up." He said before turning to leave her hotel room, but he paused as he put his hand on the door. "…Liv…thank you for coming out here for this." He said looking back over his shoulder at the woman.

"Hey, I was happy to. I needed a breather from the institute anyhow." She said, watching as the flush boy nodded his head before he quickly exited her room. "Oookaaay…" That was bit odd, but then again David always was bit odd. Though she decided it was best to not think on it too much, he was probably just nervous that they might embarrass him or something tonight. He always did over think the little things.

'_Now what am I going to wear..'_

* * *

"Oh my God, Liv…turn!" Rachel giggled, holding a hand up as she made a circle in the air with her index.

"It's not too much?…I-I've never worn anything like this before…" Her voice soft, feeling oddly exposed, as she complied with the other girl's request as she looked down at herself. It was a lovely gold color dresses made of silky fabric, it reflected light, making it shimmer softly like the still waters of a lake on a sunny, summer day. The material clung in a way that softly hugged her curves. The dress was sleeveless, while the front was very modest, covering her chest fully as the gold material wrapped around her neck in a strip, the width of her thumb. The back though fell just under her shoulder blades showing the smooth, lightly tan skin beneath, while the skirt laid elegantly, reaching down to her ankles, it slit up one side to her knee, the material flaring out softly from her ankles as she turned.

"You're beautiful! If I didn't know better I'd think you actually had some class!" Rachel cooed, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, while her boyfriend quietly slammed his forehead into his palm at her back handed complement.

Olivia bit the inside of her mouth at that; if it was anyone else but her, they might have slugged the aquatic mutant. Really, who complements someone that way?

"But the earrings aren't right…and your hair should be up. Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing, Rachel is here to help!" Rachel continued as she continued to monologue, smiling seemingly proud of herself for offering to help. Blake, as always, keeping quite…though when one's powers were to release sonic blasts with your voice, keeping silent just seemed a safer rout. It wasn't like if he did say anything Rachel would listen to him. She was a determined girl…That was one of the things he loved about her.

"It's okay-" Olivia had started, but was interrupted as the other girl dragged her across the hall to her and Blake's room.

"Don't worry! It isn't a problem at all! What friend would I be, if I didn't keep you from going out like a slob?!"

'_So one minute I look pretty, to I look like a slob?' _She got only more agitated as the girl just blathered on. Though she knew better than to interrupt her when she get like this.

"I also have a shade of eye shadow that would just look stunning!" The other woman giggled, finally happy for the first time during this trip. The idea of giving her supposed friend a makeover having brighten her mood. Rachel pointedly ignoring the protests of the girl behind her as she pulled her along behind her. Slamming the hotel door behind them with a resounding thud.

Blake's could only gaze quietly at the closed door, still able to hear his girlfriend talking away, Olivia likely not being able to get a word in inch-wise now as Rachel held a one sided conversation with the girl. He releasing a soft chuckle as he turn to the mirror hanging on the wall, adjusting the collar of his crisp dark red dress shirt. It never was boring.

* * *

"Liv-Livia….You look…y-you look really….You look really nice." David finally choked out as they walked up the red carpet that was draped across the stone steps.

The black bottom of her gold sandal heels muffled against the red carpet. The lights coming from the breathtaking museum making the chandelier gold earring shimmer softly like the material of her dress. Her long curls piled on top of her head in a complicated bun, her bangs sweeping across her forehead, while a few loose locks of her loose curls framed her face, bring the most subtle of attention to her high cheeks bones that seemed to make the sides of her face into a heart like curves. Her golden eyes popping out thanks to the use of eyeliner and mascara, the hint of a brownish gold eye shadow seeming to make her gaze seem even more honeyed.

Ever since David had picked his friend up had found it very hard to look directly at the dark haired girl. Those words were the first she had heard out of him since he had called to ask if they were ready to go. The boys looked like real gentlemen; dressed in black suits and ties, Blake in a dark red shirt to match Rachel's dress. Her own, unlike Olivia's. Was a sleek, short sleeved dress, hugging her body like a second skin, while the front drooped in a sharp V, she proudly displaying the cleavage the God or whatever higher being gave her. Something Olivia was still convinced had to be a gift from her father's wallet and a plastic surgeon, but that was a discussion for a different day.

Olivia had her arm linked with David's as he escorted her into the building, her cheeks dusted a light pink as she felt eyes on her once more she absently gazing down at her gold colored bracelet, if it was real gold she wasn't quite sure. But she knew without a doubt It was no average piece of jewelry. It was a prototype, and invention designed by Chaos. Her intelligent friend having disguised this useful piece of technology as a simple bracelet made of a metal she couldn't repeat if she tried.

"Thanks David…It's really not too much?" She asked, wishing she had grabbed the wrap Rachel had tried to push on her before they left. Her gaze skimmed over the other people, she noticed there was not a bright color among them, all wearing either black or beige.

"N-Not at all!" He squeaked out, grimacing at his own voice cracking like a prepubescent boy. Real smooth. Why couldn't he say what was on his mind? Say something smooth like she was the prettiest woman in the room, like a goddess among them in that golden dress, even that the name Aphrodite fit her better then Artemis. Any line smoother then 'not at all', but once again he can't make his mouth form the words. It was the old days all over again. Though, at least now he didn't freeze completely where she would end up staring at him like she thought he had a stroke….though if anyone stopped mid word when talking to him, he might have thought something went wrong in their skull too.

"Thanks David…" She sighed, smiling sheepishly at him as they walked down the steps, pointedly ignoring the giggling of their blond friend behind them. Though sadly David didn't have the same resolve, it had made his face only turn redder.

"Sweet heart! I was starting to think you were going to be late." David's mother called as she suddenly appeared out of the crowed, her arm linked with his fathers. "Why look at you all!" She giggled excitedly.

"We should have brought our camera." His father chimed in, his accent thick, though among the sea of the native speakers, maybe it was more the three foreigners that had the noticeable accents.

David's face flushing nearly purple at this point at his parents' words; he was twenty four years old. Though, you obviously were never too old for your parent to humiliate you. He refuses to release his hold on a nervously giggling Olivia, looking for some anchor in this embarrassment, not purely just because he wanted her next to him, no, not at all.

"My dress fit far better than I thought!" His sister soon chimed in, she having seemed to have come out of nowhere, a tall, broad shouldered man followed behind her. He was clearly twice her age, if his graying comb over wasn't a subtle enough of a clue. "Ah, let me introduce my husband, Michel, darling this is David's little friends. This little lady is who I gave those old dresses to." She said happily, making Olivia's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"G-gave?!" She choked out, her cheeks flushing as she grin.

"Of course I can't have my little brothers girlfriend not have a few pretty things to wear now can I?" She said chipperly, brushing off the girls surprise as her brother glared at her. "Anya…" He growled. "Did I say something wrong? She is female and a friend of your's correct? That is the correct American saying?" She asked smirking at her little brother.

Though Olivia quickly brushed it off ignoring the clear sign she was trying to cause a little trouble. "I….Thank you so much, but I-" For what seemed to be the hundredth time this day she was interrupted.

"Oh hush! I was never going to wear them again, and Michel did tell me I needed to get rid of a few things, right my turtle dove?" She asked her husband wrapping her arms around him. "Of course, my angel." He cooed right back…wow; this lot was very…affectionate weren't they? This discussion ended with Olivia finally giving in and accepting the truly extravagant gifts, it would have been rude to refuse them more then she already had, she humbly accepting it. After which she, Rachel, and Blake were introduced to his uncle, the guest of honor, Dr. Heinrich Schäfer, he was apparently some sort of scientist, head of some lab. He was a very polite man, his English not quite as good as his sisters nor his niece or nephew, but he tried.

If this was somewhere less formal, somewhere loud, somewhere lively, Olivia would have felt right at home, but here among this elegance, these intellectuals, this glamour, she felt out of place, watching her manners, the volume or her voice, though fortunately not all of the guest knew English, she didn't have to try and carry on conversations with them, avoiding the likelihood of her shoving her foot into her mouth, she having stuck close to her only friend fluent in German…well her only non-blue friend, who was fluent, the majority of the night.

At one point during the night, as David seemed to be in an animated conversation with an older man about politics she thinks what it was, it was hard for her to say the two had been talking in German for the last ten minutes; she had decided to slip away realizing she had yet to call Chaos or even the professor like she had said she would. Olivia had politely excused herself walking over to a side of the lavish museum floor. It really did have some beautiful pieces, the cow she was still trying to figure out which culture it was from. She had slipped her small cell phone out of the black leather hand bag she brought with her, the only other things with in was a some cash, makeup, and pepper spray, she never packed ID with her, it just didn't feel safe to her, she like being anonymous when she was among the norms. Though against her better judgment she left her X-communicator in her suitcase, it wasn't like she was out on a mission, or on a field-trip with the children.

Olivia silently looked around the room as she listened to the phone ring, waiting for Chaos to pick up her phone. Though as she did her eyes settled on the level above, the mutant having tuned out Dr. Schäfer as he started his speech standing before the party goers; the musicians playing beautifully as they had the whole night as he spoke, the volume quitter as to not draw attention from him. Olivia silently stood holding the Champagne flute in her other hand, crossing her arm under her chest, while she waited, yet she couldn't look away from the second level. When the brief, crisp voice mail sounded over her phone.

Olivia couldn't help the soft smile that returned to her lips. Chaos must had been reading, or maybe even in the lab, she did tend to tune all else out when she was immersed in her work, or leisure. "Hey Chaos, sorry I'm calling so late…or early, I really need to learn time zones." She chuckled lightly as her eyes lingered on the man; it was as if his very presences demanded her attention. Her gaze lingered on him, he was immaculately dressed in a black suit, with a black trench coat over top, a black tie, in place under the collar of his crisp white shirt.

From where she was it was hard to say for sure but about his neck he wore a gold and green scarf. His long ebony dark hair was slicked back perfectly, the ends seemed to stick out, but yet it looked so neat. He was tall and thin, his skin pale against his dark hair and attire but yet it did not steal from his handsome features, those sharp, high cheek bones, broad brow, that strong chin, defined nose, and those sharp, observant eyes.

"I'm okay, landed safely, checked in to my hotel without a problem. I'm at the party now actually. Remind me when I get back to show you these dresses David's sister gave me…I've never owned anything so pretty!" She breathed quietly, she having thought her heart stopped when she though the man's gaze had flickered to her own, having likely noticed her gaze, the young woman having been staring against her better judgment. Her cheeks flaring as she flickered her gaze down from the man. She was doing her best to brush off the prickling of her skin as just her embarrassment at getting caught, not her sense telling her something else. This was a party with top notch security, what could go wrong. That thought sending an odd chill trembling down her spine. Little did she know some higher power was giving her a warning of fates plans for her newest toys.

Though when she glanced back up to the stairs she found the man had made his way down them, his moves so fluid, so elegant, in all honesty she had no idea how the man made it seem otherworldly, but the awe she had felt before unexplainably started to shift to nervousness. She felt like a rabbit whom din had just been entered by a fox. "So, when you get this call me back okay? Love to here if Scott and Logan have gotten-"

Though her voice soon caught in her throat as she saw the scene before her quickly descend into madness. The elegant man had been walking with purpose, the cane she had just now finally tore he eyes away from the man himself to notice was flipped it with such skill, she now seeing the odd, blue glow at the top of it, before he slammed it hard into one of the guards, knocking the broader man flat on his back with what seemed little effort. "Chaos, I think I need help…" She breathed quietly into the phone, her once carefree tone taking a slight worried edge to it as her smile fell from her painted lips. She nearly drowned out by the loud gasps. No one made a motion to move, even she was froze in place as the man so calmly flipped David's uncle onto the golden top of the cow statue. It was as if they were all in shock.

He with some odd, yet now, unnerving grace and calm he pulled some odd object from his pocket, pressing it open with ease to reveal some odd glow and spinning, what she assumed, blades. With one quick motion he brought it down on to Dr. Schäfer. Little did she know else were another man with dark sandy brown hair held the other end of this sick device in a lab far away.

Horrified screams and gasps filled the room as the humans seemed to snap to their senses quickly shuffling for an escape, though Olivia, stood in place, part of her, that part where she felt just like a normal woman, was shocked, even frightened by this was held firm in place by such emotion. Her glass like quite a few others having fallen from her grasp with a crash, the gold tinted liquid having spread slowly across the marble flooring. While the other part of her, the part that had countless times hopped into a fight, done all she could to defend another told her to move, to try and wrestle this man from the man that by now was little hope of survival, she watching as his foot twitched gruesomely as the sound of ripping flesh reached her sensitive ears among the sounds of panic; but that part, the part of where she was just one woman was what kept her feet firmly planted.

"OLIVIA!" A man's voice shouted grabbing her arm, snapping her from whatever world she had fell into making her look away from the chilling smile that had spread across the man's lips as he held Dr. Heinrich Schäfer in place. Her wide eyes turn to the man that had her arm, already pulling her towards the exit. "What the hell are you doing?! Come on!" David snapped, anger and fear clear on his face as he pulled her roughly behind him as he made them rush towards an exit. His surprisingly strong grip making her drop her hand bag and cell, they clattering against the marble floor as he brought her back to her sense.

"Bu-"

"I fucking know you. No way in hell, Artemis…" He growled yanking on her arm once more trying to make her pick up her pace. He wasn't going to let her try to save a lost cause…not alone. Olivia glared at his back, her legs finally reacting to her will as she ran after him; the once frail looking boy was proving to be a strong man. She letting him led her despite the urge to hit him, but not without one more look over her shoulder, but what she saw made her breath hitch in her throat, her breath flowing from her lips with a woosh. Her eyes for just that moment locked with those of the elegant man, she now for sure his eyes had landed on her own, but it lasted only the moment, the longest of moments before she felt the twang of pain in her wrist before David's voice reached her. She finally turning her back on the man once more.

* * *

**Authors Notes~**

_Hey everyone took me a while but here it is! Chapter two, I told you we would start getting into the plot a little more this one. Though the next I promise we will see Natasha (Black Widow), Loki (if it wasn't obvious already.)Tony (Iron Man), Steve (Captain America), and Thor! We will see Olivia in action; see what's up with her bracelet, and all that loveliness. I would love comments and feedback and thank you so much to you two who is following this story! AND all of you have read this! =D Please be honest if anyone sees a way to improve. Oh I realized I didn't say but the romance interest for Olivia is in the air, the current ones that I'm thinking of is Steve, Bruce, or Loki (again kind of obvious huh? XD Tom Hiddleston is a beautiful man…and hey makes Loki too. XD) I'll make the final call after the NYC battle~_

_Also want to give a special thanks to my friends for being my sound board. (Seriously Stephanie and Ashley, you guys are saints to put up with me.) Also special thank you Stephanie for letting me use Chaos! =D_

_I do not own the X-man, Avengers, or Chaos!_


	3. Chapter 3- The Unspoken Truth-

The air still clung with the scent of fresh fallen rain as the clatter of hurried footfalls rang throughout the once still night. They pattering against the dampen ground. A choir of frighten voices and screams shattering calm of the streets as the guest come pouring out of the tall doors of the museum. They like the gushing waters of an opened dam. It turning the curious eye of many who were merely walking down the street; some who were simply out for a night on the town, while others making a nightly commute, but they all were the same, all oblivious of chaos to come, if they knew, maybe they would have chosen to run instead of stand and stare at the other worldly man who followed so calmly after the horde. His being cloaked in a golden light that did not blind, his glamour seeming to fall as it revealed him to be clad in what seemed to be a set of armor, ready for a battle they did not know. From his golden armor clad arm, to his leather clad torso, that overcoat having turn to something not quite of their time, it was something none have seen upon this world, a helm of gold sat upon his head with horns that could have challenged the bravest of bulls, his deep, forest green cape fallowing close behind. He bathed in this glow has he walked across the crimson carpet, his can finally revealing itself for the far more sinister object it truly was.

"Where's Rachel?! Blake?!" Olivia asked nearly tripping over her own feet as her blond friend dragged her along, his only purpose seeming to be to distance them from the madman who had just claimed his uncle's life. Her voice barely reaching him over the chaos of the sea of people, humans, that he had dragged her into, her eyes roaming the crowed trying to find their missing friends. Rachel might have been the snobbiest, self-absorbed, annoying brat she ever knew, but she was her friend, no matter the flaws that made her want to choke her, Rachel was caring in her own twisted, backward way. Blake as well, the boy had been nothing but kind to her since the first day he arrived at the institute. Two lose two other mutants, two friends in this madness. "They ran out with my parents." David answered not stopping despite how he felt her stumble. His voice wavering his breath already uneven, his mutation made him weak, almost sickly in comparison to others, but he tried, oh how he tried, to keep up, how now he tried to protect a dear friend even if she was far better made for this type of situation.

Olivia felt his grip tighten on her arm further, as he pulled her through a crowed of dumbstruck people. She wanted to turn back to force them to run, to move, anything but stand there like steer on their way to slaughter. Though her phantom like companion thought otherwise, refusing to even slow their stride. She dared not look back; she dared not see if the man was behind them, she knew how those horror movies ended. The girl running in heels that dared to look back was the first to fall….and here she used to rout for the killer at those parts, who ran from a killer in heels. If felt almost humbling to be on the other side of the screen. "W-we make it past this square…we can m-make it to my car!" He called over to the wide eyed woman, he dare not look back into her golden gaze, knowing full well just glancing away will likely seal their fate. Though it seemed Fate had something else in store for he and the girl, if he knew just what he would have never let go of her.

An odd sound that one could only associate with the, woming like sound of a teleporter from a sci-fi movie broke through the sounds of terror. Olivia having only turn her head to look behind her when she had heard the abrupt stop of a rescue vehicle, or even police car, siren. Though she soon regretted it as she slammed hard into David's back. "Wh-" Though her question caught in her throat as she looked wide eyed past the horde of frighten humans to see the man, clad in a new attire, as if ready for battle, stood before them, his staff glaring it's blue glow in the shadows still casted among the nightlights. Did he teleport?!

"Kneel before me!" He called calmly over the frighten voices, his voice was so smooth and it felt like silk sliding across her. She stumbling back pulling David with her, though before she could turn fully another of him appeared not far off, she spinning on her heels to try and find another opening but soon two more flashed into existence, the duo as many other spin to try and find their escape, their gaze turning to the last one that appeared he settled at the top of the short steps. "I said…KNEEL!" He shouted above them, slamming the butt of his staff on the hard stone. The metal striking stone rang out like the bells of a church, the blue light glaringly bright as his voice echoed above them. It was as if the word of God was spoken as all fell quite, frighten eyes gazing at the man who clearly had powers at his beck and call. Slowly and quietly the large group of people lowered themselves to their knees, some looking to the otherworldly man, while others merely cast their eyes to the ground like obedient subjects.

Olivia turn her gaze to David as she felt him tug softly down on her arm, her wide, honey gold eyes falling on him going down on his knees, he looking up to her expectantly. She could see the pleading look in his eyes, his eyes begging for her to comply, to not do something foolish. Her gaze flickers to the commanding man before them, for the beefiest of moment considering refusing, to stand up against this man, he was no human that was clear. Though such thoughts were soon driven from her mind as she felt the warm grip on her wrist tug once more; she could almost feel the worry, and annoyance radiating from the man that has tried so hard to protect her this night.

The pride bruised woman cast the helmed man one more look as she slowly went down onto her knees, she hearing her earrings give the softest chime as the small metal discs hit each other in her movements. She one of the last few to kneel down before this man, but they all knelt, every single one. Her golden dress making little sound as her weight shifted, she feeling the chill of the cold wet concrete already penetrating the protective layer of her gown. The chilled, moist air brushing against her exposed skin, the breeze like a lover's breath at her neck, she not even having her hair to protect her from the German night chill, it still held firmly in place atop her head.

"Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." The man started, a smile pulling across his lips. His tone so calm, so pleased as he looked out over the crowd, his steps soft, deliberate, as he walked between the cowering people, their heads bowed like one would before their king. Olivia clinched a handful of her dress skirt in her palms, her pounding heart fighting against the chill of the night. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be rule. In the end you will always kneel." His tone, his posture, that silky, almost sinful voice, it all radiated the dauntless confidences he seem to feel as he stood above them all, his gaze roaming over the crowd. As he spoke, it sounded as if his words were undisputable truths, at least something he believed to be such, or maybe he was just that talented of a liar, blessed with a silver tongue. If she hadn't known better, Olivia might have just almost believed that, though she was no fool, a feeble lamb.

Olivia had slowly reached behind as the man had spoken, her eyes roaming over him as he passed them. She was searching for any hint of any other weapon beyond what could be seen from the staff, any other dangers that could be seen. With slow deliberate motion she removed her heels. She couldn't just sit there like a lamb among the sheep, waiting for the wolf to strike. Though no sooner was her last heel off her feet, she felt a hand grab her own. She blinked looking over at the new hand, David's was on her knee, she was not sure if it was to keep her calm, or a silent threat that he would try to hold her down if she was to try to get up; it was as if he didn't trust her not to do something foolish. Her honey gaze landed on a man who had to be at least fifty years of age, his hair and close trimmed goatee peppered with gray among the dark brown. His face creased by the hands of time. He honestly looked old enough to be her father. His large, warm hand gave her hand one more squeeze, his warm brown eyes looking into her honey gold as he ever so carefully shook his head.

The man most likely thought that she was going to bolt up to run, why else would a lady take off her heels in such a moment? It made her heart swell at the stranger's show of concern...It steadied her resolve all the more. She smiled weakly as she squeezed the man's hand back, nodding softly. This seemed to be enough for him to release her hand, she flicking her gaze to David's. He had only gazed into her own for only a moment before his brow wrinkled, mouthing a silent 'no' to her. This entire exchange felt like ages but it had only been about a minute, if that.

This silent debate was quickly decided when an elderly man, who looked as if he had just been out on a nightly walk before this hell fell before them. His graying top, balding, he clearly on in age, but his gaze was steady, determined as he defiantly stood and gazed at the man that toward above them all. His back straight and his eyes defiant. "Not to men like you." He said, his accent clear, labeling his as a native German. Olivia blink wide eyed at the old man's courage. He had no powers, advance healing, not even the ability to throw up a force field, but yet he stood up to this man that had an unknown power, yet this human old man stood. The otherworldly man's smile only seemed to grow at this old man's defiance. "There are no men like me." The words dripped off his thin lips, he sounding as if he was simply clearing up an amusing misunderstanding that a child had spoken. "There are always men like you." The man resorted calmly back, speaking as if he knew from experience. "Artemis…" David whispered as the woman reached her hand up to quickly undo Rachel's earrings from her ears. The girl placing the earrings in his lap, which only succeeded making his eyes widen in panic, she having to push off his hand as he reached for her again. "…Sorry." She whispered back. She was the only one who could do a thing, she knew it, and she knew he did too. The only one with a mutation with an offensive capability was Blake, and who knew where he was, let alone if he could without anyone else getting caught in the chaos. It was the only choice.

"Look to your elder People." The man breathed, he raising his staff to point it at the elderly man, the blue orb glowing brighter.

Olivia bit her lip as she reached behind her neck undoing the neck of her halter dress, anything to have mercy of the beautiful dress. "Run." She quietly commanded, squeezing the man's arm beside her that had held her hand only moments before, she quickly glancing at David giving him a nod before he could open his mouth.

She felt as her muscles moved below her skin, hearing the faint popping and snapping of her bones realigning and moving. It felt like an eternity, but it was only a brief moment, and that was all she had. Her form shifted, and reshaped, inky black fur sprouting from her body as her face jutted and elongated. That once sweet, elegant face shaping into that of a large jungle cat as her skull shifted and grew. Her entire form shifting, growing and elongating, the sound of her dress ripping against the strain of her transformation. The dress she adored so ripped and tattered. It was not long until before them sat a large female Panther, a golden bracelet that had grew in size to accommodate the size, the sections having shifted from where they had been collapsed under the metal.

Her fur as black as night, the light catching it making it almost seem to have a purple like sheen. Those bright honey gold eyes gleaming with determination, worry and the slightest hint of mischief. She stood at the height and length of a small horse, tense, taught muscles moving under the slick fur, but she had no time to adjust into her new form. She ignoring the horrified looks she received from the humans she seeks to protect. "Let him be an example." The man continued the hum of his staff having drowned out the sound of tearing fabric.

The loud call of a jungle cat broke through the silent night air, the otherworldly man barely able to twist his body to seek the source of this sound, the elderly man who had once looked despaired was now wide eyed in shock being able to see perfectly just what was lunging at the man. Artemis with fangs bared and claws out latched her claws into the loose, flowing material of his dark green cape, using her enhanced strength and momentum to fling the man.

A strangled sound of surprise leaving him as he made impact with the concrete. Using his arm to flip the cape back over so he could see what dared to lay a hand on the God of Lies and Mischief. The humans scrambled to get out of the way, to distances themselves from the two frightening creatures.

Her muscles taunt as she squared off with the man, her long tail swishing back and forth as her ears laid flat against her head, her fur holding a bit more puff then what is usual for a black panther, it having the same fluff as that of a snow leopard's. She was finally warm, but now she had brought on the ire of the man. She could feel the fearful eyes on her as she leveled her gold gaze. "You filthy creature!" He snarled, clearly not pleased with being tossed like a rag doll by some sort of Midgardian creature. His eyes scanning the crowed searching for who could be controlling such a beast, it was far too large to not be of magic origin.

He had barely gotten back on his feet before the creature swiped at him once more, he nimbly ducking under her large paw, lunging his spear at her only for his own move to be dodged as she lunched herself back, an odd growl emitting from deep in her throat, bearing her fangs in a threat, before she roared at the humans again, she snapping them to their senses, they scrambling to their feet in fear, screams leaving them…Playing the part of the beast, that was what they saw, right?

The people were finally scattering as the man preoccupied himself with the creature, she circling him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. It continued like that for a few tense moments before the man decided to act, flinging a ball of blue light at her. She could feel the heat radiate past her, as the smell of burnt fur reached her as the ball grazed her. A burning sting radiating through her shoulder as she leapt at him claws and fang bared. Though before she could make contact the sound of splitting flesh reached her ears, her golden gaze widening in pain as she looked at the triumphant smirk upon his lips; a burning, radiating pain shooting through her side. A loud yowl left her lips as she took a swipe at his shoulder, succeeding in little more than knocking him over, as she flipped over his shoulder. Bright crimson streaking along behind her as she lost her footing, tumbling across the ground as her momentum threw her across.

She hearing a empty chuckle leave the man behind her as she tried to get back on all fours, her breath shaky as pain shot through her, the distinct sound of liquid hitting the hard ground. A soft growl left her as she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to seem threatening, but it seemed to do little more than amuse him. "A shame, to send a pet to fight their battles." He breathed smiling darkly, raising his staff as he looked at her, his calm eyes looking down almost pitying at the creature, though such action only earn him a snarl. She shifted to try and strike him once more, but when she did she felt a sharp pull as her skin ripped farther. Though instead of a snarl, or yowl of pain, what came was a scream, the scream of a woman as her focus faulted, her form shrinking and shifting before his very eyes.

The blue glow of his staff lessened as he looked at what was happening before him large paws shifting into thin, nimble fingers and hands. One having quickly clasped on to her bleeding side, the warm sticky liquid trickling down her side and fingers as her body fought quickly to try and stem the damage. Soon the form of a large cat melted away to reveal that of a curvy young woman before him, his eyes locking on the inhumanly gold eyes as they glared out at him, she biting down on her plump, flush lips as she bit back another whimper. Though what soon caught his eye from the subtle beauty before him, were the black tendrils that threaded across her sun kissed skin, protecting her modesty from prying eyes

'_Coolest invention yet…..'_ She thought slowly removing her hand from her side to watch as the black material, as if it had a mind of its own, threaded across her bleeding side, pulling itself tight as if to stop the bleeding itself, her bracelet flashing gold lights as the black tendril encased her skin, traveling up her neck to cover the lower half of her face.

"I'm no one's pet." She breathed looking into his eyes, she straightening her posture as she tried to regain her bearings. Taking one more shot as she leaped at him, her speed greater than what these weak, fragile humans could achieve, but it seem he expected as much. Before she could even touch him, she could feel the cold impact of the blunt pole of his staff striking her back, knocking her to her knees. She coughed, the wind knocked from her lungs.

"Now that is better. All of you should learn to kneel before your king." He purred slowly walking around her with purpose, she gasping for her breath as she looked at his boots not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her face. Her eyes narrowed as he forced her gaze up by lifting her head, his staff under her chin, using the flat side to pull her head up as to force her to gaze into his eyes. "You will kneel before me." He continued his sea green, cold gaze boring into her own, that smile pulling across his lips as he gaze into that honey color orbs. She parted her lips to speak, though before she could utter a word something pierced through the air, knocking the man flat off his feet, a flash of blue landing hard before her he reaching his hand out to catch the disc. It took her only a moment to realize it was a red, white and blue shield.

'_Red, white and blue?!'_ Flinching as she gazed up at the broad back that slowly rose. Her side throbbing now. "Are you all right Ma'am?" The man asked, his tone kind, yet polite, he glancing over his shoulder at the kneeling woman. She only able for the first moments to stare up at the red, white and blue spandex clad man. Not believing her own eyes.

"C-Captain America?!"


	4. Chapter 4- A Roar of Thunder-

"Saying anything?" A man's voice crackled over the communicator.

"Not a word." The red haired woman responded.

"Just get him here, we're low on time. Well worry about the girl latter." The man dismissed.

"Miss Romanoff, do we really need to chain her up like this?" The unmasked Captain America asked, having turned a bit to look at the dark haired woman behind them. His chiseled features twisted into a look of pure guilt, he clearly unsettled as he looked down at the woman who had fallen into sudden silence the minute they put the collar and cuffs on her. The collar was the only thing keeping her from trying to shift forms, having learn after the first three attempts she wasn't going to be able to focus on a form, for every time she tried, a jolt of electricity coursed through her body. "She did refuse to come with us willingly. It's for her own safety." Natasha Romanoff answered simply she not even bothering to cast a glance at the two prisoners behind her. The chilly reply was the first thing since they took off that seemed to receive any reaction from Artemis, even if it was little more than a snort at the idiotic explanation. _'My ass, it's for my safety.' _She thought, thinking back to how she ended up in this position chained up across from the man whom presences dragged her into this.

* * *

"C-Captain America?!" She gasped, her long, loose curls falling into her eyes as she shifted to gaze up at the man in the red, white and blue suit, the top part of his face hidden by a blue mask with a white A on the forehead. His costume looked a bit different than they did in the old propaganda posters and trading cards, the suit having been taken a step into the sleeker modern age….but that shield no one other than the real Captain America could wield it like that, right?

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." He said sending her a reassuring smile, his gaze flickering to the streaks of red that was staining the stone plaza, he unable to tell who it came from, neither of them looked to have been harmed, though the lone woman on her knees was not a comforting sight in his opinion when dealing with a madman like Loki. Though his questioning gaze flickered back to her for only a moment, wondering what she was doing dressed in such a get up. The woman was clad in tight black, almost spandex looking cat suit that covered from toe, to tip of her fingers. It was a deep black; the shade was like that of the night sky. The shade of black a soft contrast against her dark chocolate brown locks. Her face hidden from view as the suit seemed to continue up her neck, covering the lower half of her face in the black material, he lightly sun kissed skin standing out against her dark hair and suit, those golden eyes seeming to glow in the light cast by the street lamps. Everything about her seemed so human, except for those eyes.

"Better late than never." She said, the slight crinkling of her eyes revealing that she was possibly smiling under her mask. The Material breathed amazingly well, only muffling her voice just a bit. Though her gaze soon lost its amusement as she glanced around his tall, muscle bound form to lay her eyes on the man that had sent fear through her only moments ago, yet even then she had refused to roll over. The man clad in green, black and gold quickly got himself to his feet, his eyes narrowed at the man who had intruded on their battle.

"The Soldier. A man out of time." Loki breathed, a light chuckle leaving him as he spoke, pushing himself back to his feet with his golden staff. That smile pulling at his lips. It took only those simple words to turn the Captain's attention elsewhere, he turning his gaze to the real danger. Artemis let out a sharp hiss of pain when she tried to move herself, though it succeeded was a jolt of pain to shoot through her side, ever nerve fiber quite blatantly commanding her to stay still. Her suit constricting tighter around her midsection in response; as if responding to stem the blood flow, or even to encourage her to not move farther.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain responded, his strong broad back to the dark haired woman, acting as a shield to block the seemingly defenseless if not oddly dressed woman from Loki's reach. Artemis' brow wrinkled in confusion…Though she soon saw it was more than witty banter.

The odd, almost quite hum of a high-tec jet reached her sensitive ears, or maybe it was the camouflage tec turning off, all she knew was that if this was any other situation she would feel on edge to see a jet like that. Her eye widen in shock as she saw a large gun lower out of the bottom of the jet, the distinct clicks of a gun priming for firing. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." A woman's voice clearly commanded over the speaker of the plane.

Artemis blinked dumbly at the pitch-black jet, before shifting her gaze to the man she now knew as Loki. An odd name, maybe that was why he was on that all must kneel and murder kick? If her parents named her something that odd….Someone must have liked Norse Mythology. Loki though didn't seem very unnerved by the fact he had a large gun aimed at him, nor that Captain America, a supposed dead man, was there as well. A little stun maybe, but if he was it clearly didn't last long at all. It was only a split moment, because no sooner did the woman finish her sentence did he sling another one of those electric ball of energy at the Jet. It narrowly swerving out of the way of the surprise attack.

Though the Captain seemed quick to respond as he slung his shield at him, the distinct sound of the metal hitting his breastplate rang out knocking Loki back once more, as his shield return to him like a disc shaped boomerang. Artemis flinched, almost expecting to accidently be struck in a crossfire, but no sooner did she open her eyes again she had saw the Captain had closed the distances and gave Loki a solid left hook across his jaw. She had expected to see the man to fall. This was Captain America he had inhuman strength, by all accounts the man should have hit the floor and be barely conscious, but what she saw made her eyes widen to the size of saucers. He remained standing, he hadn't even stumbled back, no the impact had just made him turn his head, which quickly just snapped to a likely just as surprised and her, Captain America.

Artemis tried to move again as she watched the battle with wide disbelieving eyes, Captain America, the man who she had looked up to for years now, quite a few kids at the institute did. He was the first person different from the Average human that wasn't shunned and treated as little better than a monster. Though here he was losing a fight against this lanky man, she had to admit when she wasn't the one going against him; Loki moved with a certain grace, handling the staff as if it was simply an extent of his body instead of merely another tool. Her exerted raw power and speed as he struck, she seeing as bit of red brick stone fly up as he broke the stone with a single miss strike that was meant for the red, white, and blue super-soldier. She gritting her teeth against the pain, she was not going to let a little gash in her side keep her down. Logan, Chaos, they have all fought through worse. She wasn't going to crumple so easily, there was no one to save her if the Captain went down. She was on her own for the first time in fourteen years.

"Kneel!" Loki growled pressing the dull side of his staff against the back of the kneeling Captains skull; the Captain's labored breathing able to reach her ears as he unwillingly kneeled on the ground. Neither of the men noticing as the Golden eyed woman as she got herself back to her feet, the pain being numbed by adrenalin, and other natural painkillers that her body produced. She'd had to keep that in mind for when she returned to the institute, to ask Chaos to test and see if that was part of her power set. Though before she could even think of how to rush the otherworldly man, the Captain quickly retaliated. "Not today!" A solid leaping round house kick to the jaw knocking Loki back, but not sooner had Artemis thought the Captain had turn things around, did he get flung away from the tall man. _'Shit!'_

The logical side of her mind told her to just run, as she saw Loki tower over the floored Captain America, the last blow must have stun him as he lay still upon the ground as the other man stalked towards the downed man. It told her to leave the Captain to fend for himself, for the slightest moment she could have sworn that was more Chaos invading her mind and telling her to bolt. Though that side was blatantly ignored as she jumped into action sprinting across the red brick in what felt to be a life time, yet was only seconds, leaping forward despite her side's protest as she shifted back into the form of the fluffed, over-sized black Panther, a loud roar leaving her as she skid to a stop before the fallen form of the fallen Captain America. The unexpected sound even making Loki pause in his steps as he found himself looking into the glaring gold gaze before him, she nearly eye level with his in this shape. The taunt muscle tensing under the ebony fur as she slowly spread her forelegs. She crouching a little as to challenge the God to test her. Those ears flat against her skull as she bared her fangs. The Captains gasp barely heard over the growl of the Jungle cat as he had quickly rolled to see what made the loud thud before him.

"W-what?!" The Captain gasped in disbelief as he saw the clearly unnaturally large Jungle cat before him, the length of it's body blocking him from the God of Lies, the tail swishing agitatedly as it rolled one of it's shoulders. _'Well at least he's not screaming…'_ She thought looking over her shoulder to meet the Captains gaze. His wide blue eyes looking into her Gold ones, for the briefest moment as flicker of recognition flashes through his eyes. She looking away as he turn his gaze to where she one was, the intense she felt return to her back speaking volumes that the man couldn't, his expression probably a mix of something incredulous and confused as he started to make a connection, but yet seeming to refuse to believe it on some level. Women did not turn into animals.

She turns her eyes back to the narrowed gaze of Loki, she snarling in warning as he made another step towards them. He releasing a chuckle that sent a chill down her spine as a smirk pulled up on his scowl as he took another step towards them, it only to be rewarded by another snarl and the hairs on her back standing on end. "Now, now, Kitten. Do you truly believe you can stand against me?" He breathed, the name Kitten falling off his lips like a mocking poison as he adjusted his grip on his staff pointing it at her in a silent threat, clearly ready to shoot off another death ball at her. Though that mocking smirk almost faltered as he saw that she only narrowed her gaze, adjusting her stance so that she completely blocked the Captain from his sight. This woman refused to falter before him, even despite the slight tremor in her legs. Though his eyes were brought from her own as he heard the distinct patter of liquid against stone; his eyes slowly sliding over, much like the Captain's to see small crimson drops fall on to the red brick. Even injured she stood courageously before the God of Mischief and Lies. Or maybe instead of courage it was foolhardy stupidity she always did mix up the two.

Though before any could make another move the three beings were snapped out of their thoughts as music blared from the jets speakers. Artemis snapping her head over her shoulder to look at the jet, before the distinct sound of propulsion reached her ears. She had crouched down as if ready to pounce but, instead Loki was met by a gold orange blast of energy. He flung through the air by the blast, he hitting the stairs with a loud grunt of pain She quietly sitting down as she saw Iron Man land; there wasn't a soul who didn't know about Tony Stark, A.K.A Iron Man. She staying still as a statue as to not startle them as the Captain rushed around her to stand by the heavily armed Iron Man, snatching his shield off the ground as he went.

"Make a move Reindeer Games." Iron Man said pointing his weapons at the sitting Loki. It took only a moment of staring at the two, he slowly raising his hands as his golden glow melted away to show him wearing still odd clothing that looked out of this time, but he looked far less like he was about to go into battle. Artemis barely notice the content purr that left her throat as she saw the man surrender, she relaxing despite what her six sense told her. Captain America was a hero, and Tony Stark, well Tony Stark didn't harm people that weren't messing with anyone. She figured she was actually, and finally, safe. At least she hoped.

"Good move." Tony said, the smirk could almost be heard in his voice as he lowered his weapons. "Mr. Stark." Steve greeted from beside him, not taking his eyes off the surrendering Loki. "Captain." Tony acknowledge in return. Meanwhile Artemis simply sat, more so waiting for her wound to finish closing itself, or at least heal enough where she didn't have to worry about it opening up as she made her way back towards her hotel, though knowing David he was probably still skulking around somewhere waiting for her to make her escape before chewing her out for not listening to him. He really could be worse than a nagging wife. Though that wasn't the only reason why the mutant hadn't moved; she also stayed to keep a watchful third pair of eyes on the man that had just brought chaos upon what she thought was going to be a peaceful, if not dull evening. Though any peace or security she felt in the moment soon melted as she found eyes on her once more as they secured Loki.

"So Cap…what's with the freakishly huge cat? I'm pretty sure Panthers don't roam free in Germany." Iron Man commented offhandedly, but looking at his mask head on he seemed quite a bit more intimidating, she hearing the slight buzz of one of his beams warming up just in case. Artemis felt her ears flatten instinctually against her head she slowly shifting back to her human shape, watching as the two humans looked at her surprise written on their faces…well more so the captain's but that was only because that was the only one she could see. He had guessed, but he had written it off as something idiotic. Though here he was looking at the golden eyed woman clad in a ninja like cat-suit she slowly raising up her hands up like Loki had.

"Easy there. I'm not causing any trouble…" She chuckled nervously "We can put away the death beams, right?" She added her voice quite a bit more playful then it had been, slight amusement found in her voice, as her eyes crinkled, hinting that she was smiling under her mask. Though it was clear she didn't feel quite as secure as she once had with Iron Man pointing his glowing palm at her. Listening to her closely it was pretty obvious she wasn't German, if anything she was clearly American, maybe from the eastern part of the nation. The two men stared at the sitting woman a few movements more before Tony powered down his palm blaster, looking at her. "Who are you?...didn't hear anything about sexy Werpanthers running around." Tony continued earning a look from Captain America. "No one, no one at all. Just happen to be around when tall, pale and handsome over there decided to crash a party and you know thought, 'Hey! It would be totally awesome to try and play cat and mouse with a guy who flings magic balls around'….It kinda didn't turn out how I thought." She said, slowly getting to her feet, keeping her hands visible. "Okay then, what are you? You know in case the press wants to know why a giant Psyco-Kitty is prancing around Europe." Tony continued taking a bit of a step towards her, his tone sounded genuinely interested, not frightened as it often did when she was asked that.

They visibly saw her tense at that question as the jet landed, she flickering her gaze to the plane and her sixth sense told her to bolt. "Heh, sorry Mr. Stark but I'm not allowed to tell yah that…Look, maybe I should be on my way. The Captain is safe, and you got Mr. Green under control. Always rude to overstay your welcome." She rambled, clearly nervous as she started to take slow steps back. The professor always told her to not reveal who or what she was when she was on her own. Mutants weren't exactly common knowledge, well outside government conspiracy rumors and such. She faintly able to hear the woman's voice as she seemed to be trying to quietly talk into a communicator to the men, though unfortunately her heighten hearing picked up the words that fell out of the open hanger of the jet. "Don't let her get away Mr. Stark, Fury wants you to bring her in." Hearing those words made her hair stand on end, she glancing at the Jet again. Everything about that screamed government to her, and being taken in by anything government was very high on her not to do list.

"Well how about we give you a lift to where ever you're going? We need to swing by someplace to drop of Reindeer Games over there. You might need to answer a few thing their boss has to ask." He said nodding his head towards the jet. Watching as she visibly tensed. "No!...I mean…No thank you…Really I got my own ride…" She muttered, quieting her voice after she had shouted her first no. It made everyone in the jet, including Captain American and Loki jump a bit at the sudden intensity of her rejection. Her honey like gaze wide and fearful as she took a few more steps away from someone she had felt admiration for only moments before. The Captain having unknowingly to her, walked out of the jet, her gaze having been focused on Iron Man the whole time. "I'm really sorry Ma'am, but we can't take no as an answer." Steve had said before she felt a strong grip take ahold of her arms.

It was then her eyes widen like that of a cornered wild animal. "Let go of me! Let go!" She screamed twisting and kicking in his grip. No sooner had she thrown her weight to where she was going to flip her body over top of his head did she feel the tight grip on her legs, she looking forward to find Iron Man had a tight hold on her legs. "Ma'am, please clam down!" Steve said as they carried her towards the jet she struggling with all her might, she trying to shift her form, but in her panic she wasn't able to fully shift or hold a form. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" She continued to shout. "I'm being kidnapped! I don't know you! Put me down!" She screamed like a kid who had been taught to do if they were ever kidnapped. "Is this any way to thank a girl after she saved your ass, Captain?! Huh?!" She continued slamming her head back into his shoulder. "Last time I ever save you humans again, you hear me?!" She growled trying to kick her legs free to no avail as they carry her into the Jet.

"Olivia…." David breathed as he slowly flickered back into existence, his back pressed against a car as he peaked around to watch this scene, his knuckles turning white as he clinched his hands into balls….He needed to get help. With that single thought he bolted up and ran down an ally as the jet took off.

* * *

Olivia blinked as she came out of her thoughts, remembering how she got into this mess. It almost broke her heart that her childhood hero had helped rein her into this jet and restrain her. Though she questioned if the stupid shock collar was necessary. At least Tony had told her what it was when he put it on her. Now here she was cuffed and strapped into a seat across from Loki, she having felt his intense stare for a while now. Though she had simply sat there looking at the floor. She having fallen eerily silent the moment she heard the click of her chains being locked.

"I don't like it." Captain America said turning his back on the two.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony responded looking at the two restrained in the back of the jet. "Or that Psyco-Kitten suddenly clamed up?" He added.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy pack a wholp." He responded looking over his shoulder to glance at Loki as well before his gaze softens a touch as he glanced to the injured woman. He had tried talking to her when they gotten on the jet, asking her where she was injured, anything to get her to say two word, but despite what he or Tony said she didn't make a peep. The only time she had looked up at them, the hurt in her eyes was enough to make him squirm in his skin. She had only gazed at them like that for a few moments before she shot them a halfhearted glare as she returned her gaze to the cold steel floor.

"Still you were pretty spry, for an older fellow….What's your thing, Pilates?"

Now even Artemis couldn't fight back the smirk that pulled at her lips at the little quip, she almost wanted to chuckle at Captain Americas confused answer. Though she soon tuned them out, as she raised her head to find the man across from her still staring at her as she had guessed; at least she could still tell when someone was staring at her. He examining every inch of her like one would some foreign creature, and in every respect she probably was to this lot. The once burning pain in her side has turn into a dull throb, no worse than she had felt after a sparring match with Logan or Chaos. She having felt the material of her suit relax around her torso a few moments ago making it much easier to breathe again. Maybe it was smarter then she gave it credit for. You should never count anything out when it came to one of Chaos inventions. Smart suit…that just sounded wrong in her head, though it was better than running around in the buff.

"You know….If you're trying to figure out a way to kill me. I don't recommend stabbing me. It didn't work all that well for you the first time." She said drawing his eyes back up to her face…or at least what could be seen of it. Her words made his raise a brow in curiosity. Was this woman truly talking about ways to kill her? "I'm not that easy to kill…..Though there is always electrocution." She said offhandedly, sounding almost thoughtful. "Ah, wait…someone's already tried that…well there goes that idea." She said looking up at the ceiling as if she was giving it some real thought. In all honesty, on some morbid level she wondered where her body's limit was. She has lived through quite a few idiotic accidents or very angry mutants…and a few humans…and one really bad experiment going wrong.

Though she heard a surprising sound, a laugh, it was quite, and little more than a chuckle, but it was an actual laugh. She quickly returning her attention to the man across from her finding a smirk pulling at his lips as he gazed at her, his brow quirked up curiously. "It sounds like it takes a fair amount of time to kill you, doesn't it?" Those words earning a smirk from her as well. "Mh, I'd call it tricky. Sadly it's not as easy as it is to do in a human." She chirped back, as if they weren't talking about him killing her. "Oh, I'm sure I can find a way." He resorted. "Mh." She hummed, a challenging smirk pulling at her lips, though he could not see her lips so her eyes spoke volumes for it. "Oh, how I'd love to see you try." She purred back in response watching as that smirk grew upon his lips.

"Oh so you talk to Reindeer Games, but totally ignore us?" Tony asked putting his hands on his hips, Steve looking at the two a bit shocked as they both suddenly got quite again. Loki passing them an almost bored look as she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Come on Kitty Cat-" Though his words cut off as the loud rumble of thunder sounded through the jet, Artemis looking up to see the flash of lightning outside as the storm started to shake the jet. Loki suddenly lean forward in his seat, a anxious look crossing his features.

"What's the matter scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked incredulously as he focused his gaze on the unsettled Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He answered looking up at the ceiling of the jet as if searching for something to burst through it at any moment. Artemis wrinkled her brow in curiosity. Now a fear of thunder was not something she expected, and here she thought he was the most impressive fight she has had in a while. Though the next burst of thunder of lightning really shook the Jet like a toddler with a tin can full of dry beans. "Ah!" Artemis squeaked in surprise as the jet jerked. She for the first time glad they had strapped her into her seat.

"You alright there, Chatter Box?" Tony asked as he steadied himself, she catching the Captain cast her a concern glance instead of speaking. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered out, a little frightened by rattling of the plane, she in that moment forgetting that she was going to ignore them. Though they soon jumped into action suiting up, as if expecting this jolt to be more than just a case of bad turbulence. As the Captain hurried to put on his mask, Iron Man had already strapped on his own walking with purpose as he open the hanger door.

"What are you doing?!" Captain asked, but before Iron man could take another step a man suddenly landed with a clang on the open Hanger door. Artemis immediately processed there was no way in hell that the man was human. He was dressed in an odd outfit, much like Loki's in it's design. She watching as his long, shoulder length blond hair whipped in the wind. Before Iron Man could even think to move to stop him, the mysterious man suddenly slammed a hammer into his chest. _'A hammer?!' _was her single questioning thought. She glanced to Loki to see the startled look on his face…was he scared of this man, not the thunder?! On some weird level her mind kept jolting back to the Norse Mythology book she had borrowed from Chaos before she left the other day.

It was a split moment before the man, who moved with such purpose, made his way to Loki jerking the struggling man out of his seat and towards the exit. "Oh my God!" She gasped watching as the man suddenly jumped with Loki in toll, not fly, jump. What the hell was this?! She for a split moment forgot she was chained and strapped down, but no sooner had she stood to get a better look, or maybe play hero and try to stop the two from plummet to their death. Though no sooner had she tried too, the straps of her seatbelt pulled her down.

"Now there's that guy" Tony sighed as he got back up walking back towards the the hanger door.

"Think he's a Friendly?"

"Doesn't matter, if he free's Loki or kill's him, the Teseract is lost." Tony responded. _'Teseract….what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?!'_ She thought looking at the two heroes. Story of her life, she sticks her nose in trying to help, and she gets herself elbow deep into something she would be smarter to keep out of.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack." The Captain quickly piped up as Iron man made his way to the exit.

"I have a plan: Attack." Was his simple response before he flew out of the jet, leaving a burst of heat in his wake.

"Brilliant plan…" She muttered to herself watching the exit for a few moments before looking at the Captain, now truly curious how her childhood hero was going to respond. She watching him as he hurried to grab a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." The Red haired woman warned from the front, one of the few things she had heard the woman say since she said that it was for her own supposed safety to be chained up like a unruly pet. She beforehand having spout off some sort of protocol that all unidentified objects and creatures should be handled with care and suspicion, and blah, blah, blah. Creature…she was just as much a person as her.

"I don't see how I can." The Captain simply stated as he started to put on his Parachute.

"These guys come from Legend, basically Gods!" The red head quickly continued, trying to discourage the Captain from taking the plunge after the three.

"There is one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He resorted after securing his parachute. Grabbing his shield as he walked past Artemis. "Things will be over in jiffy, ma'am." He said, obviously trying to calm Artemis' unease as the jet shuttered with turbulence. Those bright gold eyes looking up at him as he passed, he passes her the slightest smile before he continued his path out of the jet, jumping without a movement's hesitation, like any well trained soldier jumping into an enemy zone.

'Gods….No…No way…I didn't…' She thought feeling her stomach twist as she started to make a connection…Gods…Loki…Thunder. She leaning forward cradling her head in her hands. Did she fight and just tease the God of Mischief and Lies….THE Loki?! Her life could never be the slightest bit normal, could it? All because she wanted to see what a formal party was like…

* * *

**~*-EXTRA-**

Latter in New York; at the Charles Xavier Institute for the Gifted.

Logan and Chaos sat on a couch in the large mansion; a few of the kids huddled as well as they watched a Disney movie, Lion king to be specific. Logan even bothering to sit and watch this because he had been ganged up on by the kids. Damn those puppy eyes, when the hell did all of them learn to do it?!

Chaos sat back contently listening to Scars song, Be Prepared, though as she glanced up on the clock over the TV she saw the time…It was odd that Artemis hadn't called yet. The girl could be a bit of a scatter brain, but if she was out on her own, she was good at keeping either her, Logan or even Charles updated. She absently pulled her pone out of her cargo pockets, finding that she had a missed call. She opens it and typed in her code to listen to her message.

It was a long tense moment before Chaos sighed closing there phone. "I swear…we can't let her go anywhere alone…" Chaos grumbled rubbing her temples as if to stem a forming headache. Though despite how calm she looked on the surface and odd feeling was in the pit of her stomach, tugging at her heart…That was fear right? Or concern? Any emotion was a foreign thing to her.

"What? Is the little fuzz-ball trapped in a ball pit again?" Logan asked after having took a drink of his soda…he really needed to go out and get some beer, it was almost scary how PG this place could get. "I think she's in serious trouble…" Chaos sighed, earning a look from Logan. "Shit…" He cursed, about to get up when Charles rolled his chair into the room. "Logan, turn the channel to 306…" He said a slight edge to his tone, yet his words fall solemnly as if he already knew all that was coming, and what had come.

"She's never leaving this place on her own again…" Chaos grumbled, sounding a bit agitated as they ignored the kids grumbling protests over turning off the movie as Logan turn it to the news channel, it turning to an international news channel covering the odd events in Stuttgart, Germany.

* * *

**~*Authors Note!*~**

_Took me longer than expected but here it is, I had finals all last week, but now they are done! I'm on a summer break so I'll have more time to crank these babies out~ I hope you guys like this one. The next one we will finally make it to the Helacarrier. As always I love reviews, follows and favorites!_

_Seriously I love the reviews! Thank you so much! You guys seriously made me cry a little! Thank you 1990chace, and the two others who left me reviews! Seriously whoever you are that left the last one signed a Fan, I seriously appreciate it! I'm so happy to see that people are enjoying this. I haven't made a solid decision yet, it's right now neck and neck with Loki, {mainly plans I have with the future of his character, but you got a good point he is the king of the control freaks/ jealous boyfriend type.} and our lovely Star-spangle banner with a plan! =D Bruce is now Property to Chaos. {She's a friends character who I have dragged into the plot. As you see.} Though Thor might be a slight possibility if I don't put her with Loki, since if don't I will pair another one of my friends OC's with him instead of Thor like my theorized pairings. {Though a poll with a few of my friends who have been my sound board this whole time Loki has been winning in their opinion, but again not solid choices until after NYC battle. =D}_

_Also want to give a special thanks to my friends for being my sound board. (Seriously Stephanie and Ashley, you guys are saints to put up with me.) Also special thank you Stephanie for letting me use Chaos! =D_

_I do not own the X-man, Avengers, or Chaos!_


	5. Chapter 5 -Never Left Behind-

Silence was what greeted the mutant as she sat before the cool metal table. The reflective surface of the two way mirror showing just what everyone else had seen of her. The hours before had felt like it was years ago as Artemis sat in the small interrogation room, she looking at the cold gray walls. Every now and then she would test the chains that restrained her. The chains from before having been traded for her new set. Her hands were cuffed on top of the table, the chains latched to the center of the bolted down metal table, giving her very limited mobility, while keeping her hands in plain sight. One would think it was restraint enough for them to use on a single woman, let alone they had left the shock collar of about her neck. Though they saw the need to chain her feet as well to the floor; the metal flooring of the Helicarrier a solid base to latch her second pair of chains. They were not taking a single risk it seemed.

Meanwhile in the meeting room.

"Yeah, well, let me know if Real Power needs a magazine or something." Came Fury's dismissive voice over the monitor. The five beings inhabiting the room having been watching Fury's little chat with the God of Mischief and Lies. Tony and Bruce hanging back towards the door as they watch the screen; Tony pacing absently as Bruce simply stood arms crossed. Meanwhile Natasha and Steve having took up seats on opposite sides of the curved table in the center of the room. Last, but certainly not least, Thor, the God of Thunder stood at the head of the table his back to the others as he watched the one eyed man leave his brothers containment.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce chimed in, breaking the tense silence of the room.

"So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked not yet removing his gaze from the screen.

Thor having looked away from the monitor holding his brother's image himself. His arms crossed thoughtfully as he turns to look at the Midguardians he had only been battling an hour before. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He explained.

"An army. From outer space." Steve tried to clarify, making sure he wasn't missing anything. Though the tone of his voice held a hint of disbelief at the idea of their enemy might just be real life extraterrestrials.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce had continued, making a connection.

Now this drew Thor's attention. "Selvig?" He asked. "He's an astrophysicist." Bruce added "He's a friend." The God added, nodding his head.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Natasha piped in, an almost pain expression flickering her controlled features as she said such, but no sooner could anyone second guess it's existence it had passed just as quickly as it had appeared. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Captain America stated his brow furrowing together in thought. I made no sense, what was his angle?

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce chimed in once more, fiddling with his hands as he spoke.

"Have a care how you speak! Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother!" Thor quickly responded to his brothers defense at Dr. Banner's remark.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha resorted matter-of-factly.

"…He's adopted."

"….Soooo…" Tony decided to chime in looking at the image in the coroner of the screen, it showing the image of the oddly dressed woman they had restrained in an interrogation room. "Any have any idea why Patchy the Pirate wanted us to bring her with us?" He asked, redirect the conversation. "I mean, I'm all for having a sex kitten prancing around the ship, but I doubt she has a lot, if anything, to do with Reindeer games." Tony said leaning against the table as they watch one of SHEILD agents sit across from her, he pressing a few buttons on the table to enlarge the video-feed.

Steve shot Tony a look at that comment, really did he speak about all women like that? He really seemed to have no respect for the opposite sex. "As much as I hate agreeing with Stark, he's got a point. She was fighting against Loki, not working with him."

"And you know, the fact she doesn't have that freaky, electric blue eyes thing going on." Tony added, as the others turn their attention as well to the screen, listening to the Agent ask her the typical questions, what her name was, where she was from, if she was affiliated with any sort of organization, and of course what she was. Though all the female agent was met with was silence. Her offering of a can of Soda ignored as it sat idly by her chained hands.

"I ask you again…What is your name?" Silence "What about, where are you from, are you Russian, French, maybe American…from a different world all together maybe?" Though once more she was met by the woman's steady gold gaze, and nothing more. "…It's alright you don't have to be frighten. We aren't going to hurt you." She tried again, assuming her silence was nothing but fear. Though once more, her false gestures were met with her stone like stare. It continued like this for a few moments before the agent got up to leave. Though as she open the door to leave a loud bang filled the room.

With a startled gasp the SHEILD agent turn on her heels drawing her side arm to point at the prisoner in the room. Finding she was still securely in place, though the Pepsi can was another story. No sooner had the woman turn her back on her. The golden eyed prisoner had slapped the can off the table, sending the full can into the grey, metal wall. She not even casts the surprised agent a second glance, not seeming too disturbed that the human had pulled a gun on her if the way her eyes light up in amusement was any indication. She having only turn her head to look at the busted tin can.

"Clean up in aisle two." Tony smirked looking at the brownish white foam coming out of the busted metal. "She doesn't seem very eager to corporate." Natasha stated looking at the woman's body language, she could practically see the smirk under her mask, as she had turn her head to watch the agent back out of the room, finally holstering her gun once the door was shut and locked.

"I wouldn't be too happy either if you had me chained up like…is she wearing a shock collar?" Bruce asked adjusting his glasses as he lean forward to get a bit of a better look at the screen. His voice holding a hint of disbelief.

"I do not understand. Does she intend to cause harm? I do not see how one so small could need this many restraints." Thor questioned looking at the woman; she had seemed very mild and docile in the jet. She having timidly looked up at him and his brother, but when he had turn his gaze to her she would immediately return her own to the floor.

Tony raised a brow at that, smirking at the disbelief on the two's that hadn't seen the woman in action faces. Tony himself has had a chance to replay the security camera videos that had caught the fight between Loki and the mystery woman. "Well she did throw tall, pale and crazy around like a rag doll."

"But she jumped in to protect me." Steve quickly added crossing his arms as he looked at the woman as she had raised her head to try and readjust in her chair. Was it just him or did it look like she's lost color since they got there?

"And turns into a man eating animal." Natasha chimed in. "We can only hope." Tony chimed back earning an exasperated look from the red haired Russian.

Thor had open his mouth to say something but he paused when he saw the door to the interrogation open the familiar face of Agent Phil Coulson, a thick paper cup was in each hand as he walked over to the table setting the second cup just a bit out of her reach as he sat across from her.

Artemis raised her well groomed brows as she sniffed the air, eyeing the cup just a bit out of the reach. The Agent having not said a word as he made himself comfortable across from her, smiling a bit as he saw her eyeing the cup. "It's cocoa, I thought maybe you'd like something warm instead." He said, cocking his head towards the busted pop can to put empathies on his point. She looked at it before glancing at him once more, only to softly nod her head in response. He taking it as a positive sign to gingerly sliding the cup closer to her hands. "…Could I please get a little more slack?...I can't really reach my face." She finally spoke, causing the human to blink a bit in surprise. Really all it took was Hot Chocolate? No that was a little too easy.

"You got to answer a question first. Then maybe I'll give you a little more elbow room. Sound fair?" The Agent responded, watching as the woman's inhumanly gold eyes looked down at his peace offering, her fingers drumming softly against the side. Well if it had some sort of truth serum or some other weird super-agent stuff in it, he would have given into her request. "Can't promise you'll get the answer you want…but sure, sounds fair enough." She responded, gently drumming her fingers on the cup as she looked up at him, feeling that dull, energy sucking thud behind her eyes. She really was starting to feel weak. Artemis really needed something in her system, she knew that much. "…And here I thought the guy they keep behind the glass was the one who played hardball…" she said to herself, not so quietly.

Phil smiled a bit at that as he went on. "Okay, let's start with something easy; how about telling me your name?" He asked before taking a sip from his own cup. The oddly warming scent of cinnamon and coffee reaching her sensitive nose, it was odd how comforting that smell was to her. That was how her father always drank his coffee, or at least that was what her mind often associated the mix.

"Artemis." Was her simple response, as she stares steadily into the man's eyes.

"Artemis…?" He continued making a small circle with his hand to motion for her to continue.

"….Oh, that's not my real name…Just what a few of my…friends call me." Artemis continued openly giggling at the look on his face. "And I'm not the Greek Goddess either, just to be clear. Consider you got two flipping Norse Gods here." She was sure to add. "Or at least I assume the one who showed up in a middle of a lightning storm was The God of Thunder…" She said looking at the man expectantly. She was sticking her neck out to risk sounding like an utter idiot, but if she was right from what clues she picked up in the Quinjet. Dear Lord she has probably pissed off a God…and gave him advice on how to off her. Brilliant Olivia, real Brilliant.

She raised her hands expectantly, but fully expecting him to go back on his word. "If you wanted my real name secret agent man, you should have been a little more specific." She teased. Though her eyes widen in surprise as she saw the Agent get up and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, he looking through them for a moment before he stuck a key in a key hole, she assumed, on his side of the table, she pulling on her cuffs a bit to find they pulled out a little farther, but no sooner had she pulled out a little extra length did Phil relock it. He kept his word. Artemis rolling her shoulders a bit as she stretched enjoying the little extra freedom. She reaches up to her face, feeling around the edge of her mask a bit as he watched her expectantly. At first it seemed as if the material was attached to her skin, it behaving quite literally like a second skin, but after a few moments of prodding with the edge she found her covered fingers sliding under the material, it now between the smooth skin of her cheeks and the newly developed material.

"You know, it's a little rude to not give a lady your name when she gives you her's." She said, still holding her the top of her mask.

Now Phil had to chuckle at that. "But you didn't give me your real name, I didn't think it counted." He responded, before taking another drink of his coffee. "Oh come on, how am I supposed to thank you for the Cocoa if you don't tell me your name? Or I can just start callin' yah A.M." She continued. "Well if you're going to put it that way…I'm Agent Coulson, Agent Phil Coulson." He said holding out a hand across the table.

Now it was Artemis turn to chuckle, she finally pulling down on her mask, a shiver running up her spine as she felt the material slowly peal, and pull off her skin. The material seemed as if it was putting up a little resistance as she pulled it down. Phil's eyes bulging as he saw the material suddenly snap away from her fingers and retreated to her neck, her whole suit moving as if it was truly alive as it reabsorbed the portion she had pulled from it's proper place. An agent had tried to remove the mask when they first put her in the room, but they couldn't even slide a finger under the material. "Don't worry, it's not going to bite." She chuckled, before reaching back across and taking the hand he offered, he now able to see her face in full. Those curved, heart like high cheekbones, plump lips, her proud nose, though looking at her it seemed as if she was looking a little pale. She flashing her pearly white teeth, the hint of pointed, slightly elongated canines. She taking this moment to look around the room as soon as she let go of his hand. "So where's the camera?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the surveillance camera, that's the whole reason you guys have been trying to give me drinks. So you can get my face on tape to probably cross-reference it with DMV or something." She said simply as she took the still steaming cup of cocoa, ignoring her now thudding head. Taking a long sip of the Cocoa. It had marshmallows and whip cream…they even made it with whole milk. "Mmmh…" She purred as she set the cup down. "Thought I might even give you guys a smile." She said if not a little smugly.

"…You're pretty confident." Agent Coulson said looking at the woman nurse her cup of hot chocolate, her eyes close in contentment for a few moments as she would take a deep breath, taking in the scent of the cream and chocolate.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…I _know_ you got nothing…Probably the only reason you have been such nice hosts." She turning her head to a small black dome in the coroner of the ceiling and flashes it a smile, wiggling her fingers in a wave.

The five in the room watched the interaction between this woman who called herself Artemis, and Coulson, able to see her face fully. "She's ballsy." Tony chuckled as she winked at the camera. "She wasn't acting like this before..." Steve muttered as Artemis lifted her cup back to her lips, yet her intense stare was still directed on the camera, it was almost as if that golden gaze was trying to penetrate their very soul. She had seemed a bit odd, but she was unnerved, resentful and maybe a little hurt but she seemed to wear her heart on her sleeve in a way. "She's possibly trained…Look at her posture and face. It's a little mechanical; like she was taught to sit like that, respond like that over and over again. That confidence is faked…It looked like she was ready for the long-haul until Coulson brought in the cocoa."

"Odd craving to cave on."

"Blood sugar…." Bruce muttered, turning the others gaze on him, he shifting uncomfortably under their questioning gaze. "Her coloring looks off, and she seemed fatigued….You did say she lost some blood didn't you?" Dr. Banner asked looking at Captain America to confirm his assumption.

"Yeah, she seemed to be bleeding pretty bad…" Steve trailed off, he starting to get where the Doctor was getting. It was like why when people donated blood they got cookies after. She was trying to fix her problem by taking in sugars, avoiding asking for their help at all cost

Coulson shifted a bit in his seat as he looked at the woman once more, looking her over for any indication of weakness, or hint at an injury. Natasha having turn on her earpiece so he could listen into them in the main hub of the ship. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked kindly, brushing aside her comments of them not knowing a thing, from that little bit it was starting to become evident of her suspicions of Government programs…or maybe authority.

"Never better…You even put whole milk and whip cream, very sweet." She said off handedly finally turning away from the camera. Though as she did her tender side reminded her of it's presences, she unable to stop herself from pausing, her shoulders tensing as she stopped herself for reaching for her wound. She barely able to hold back a grimace, though with two well-trained agents watching her every move she might as well yelped.

Black Widow pointed at the screen at that. "See that, she stopped herself…The suit has to be covering it up. Her arms tried to move towards the right. My guess is that Loki got her side."

"Watching the vids….well she should have been knocked out by blood loss on the ride here." Tony chimed in earning a few curious looks, he walking over to one of the screens, smirking a bit as he pulled up the feeds taken from security cameras from stores and buildings near where Loki had his little speech, they watching the feeds, it seemed as if S.H.E.I.L.D Agents have already retrieved quite a bit of the videos, trying to keep a tight hold on the situation, no need to worry the public just yet it seems. Though now that Tony had seen her face he had paused the video as it showed people kneeling, it showing just a few still standing, one that stood out was a woman in a gold ankle length dress, her slightly revealed back to the camera. Her dark brown hair pulled back and up in a interact bun, what had brought his eye the first few times he reviewed this recording, was not just how the woman looked in the dress, no it was the fact she was the only one in formal attire that was wearing a bright color, the only other he saw was a woman in red farther away in the crowed. The material had shimmered like liquid gold in the street lights.

He waited a few moments until, she turn her head to look at a man who held her wrist, Tony freeze framed. Her hair was back, and she was wearing earrings and makeup, but it was her, no denying that. "Phil, it looks like she was a guest at the party, see if that shakes anything loose." Natasha said into her ear piece, two fingers pressed to her ear before Tony continued the recording. They watching as the mayhem begin to unfold upon the screen, a few every once in a while glancing at the coroner that contained Loki and his cell.

"Are you sure? Your looking pretty pale…I'm sure this night has been pretty stressful, one minute you're at a formal party sipping Champaign, and then the next this mad man marches in…" He trailed off, seeing her visibly tense as her eyes snap open, watching as her once almost playful gaze narrowed on him. The relaxed air she gave off quickly cooling into a frosty chill. "Were you and your friends planning to do something at the party?...Or maybe you were actual guests, if so I 'm sure we'll be able to get your names off the list." Phil continued.

Artemis took a long, slow sip of her rich, chocolaty drink, it suddenly starting to taste very bitter as she mulled over his words. Her pinky absently tapping the cup in an odd rhythm, as she glared across the table at the man. "It would be a shame if I dropped dead now wouldn't it? The people in the nice white coats wouldn't have a lab rat to poke at, now would they? Do both of us a favor and save your fake concern for someone who doesn't know this song and dance." She growled placing the nearly empty cup on the table. Looking dead into the man's eyes as all trace of a smile left her lips.

"If you will just cooperate with us, I can promise you that nothing will happen to you. We know you were trying to help those people…right? You were trying to protect them from Loki, you put yourself in the line of fire, to give those people a chance to escape. You were only trying to help." Phil explained watching as her arms started to tremble, it was faint, but it was clear to him. She was fighting so hard to remain in control of herself, but mentioning her friends had seemed to strike a very sensitive nerve, even if they hadn't mentioned any specifics. It seemed the very idea sent her to the edge. The way she spoke it seemed as if she has been around humans for quite a while, or at least enough to be a bit prejudice. "Please cooperate, and let us help you. As long as you don't mean harm to us, we aren't going to hurt you." Phil continued gently.

Artemis bit on her bottom lip, refusing to look up at the man across from her. Never trust them, they will say anything in an interrogation to get you to crack, they will be like sharks to blood in the water when they see the slightest opening. If you can't fucking act, shut down. That was what Logan and Chaos told her. The ones to train her to be in this situation; she had been doing so well. Though now she spilt the blood in the water, let down her guard for a second, and now the sharks are starting to circle. She pushed the cup a little bit farther away from herself before she crossed her arms on the table using them as a makeshift pillow to bury her face in.

Phil sat there for a few more moments gazing at her as she buried her head in her arms, she clutching her elbow and arm. He watched her, that confidence she had been radiating, a playfulness, was gone now….for a moment he thought of a scared little girl hiding her face from the world. The part of him told him to press on this moment of weakness. He wasn't sure which was her.

"I'll go get you another cup, and someone to look at you." She heard him say, her body stiff as she heard him get up from his seat and walk across the metal floor, his black shoes making a distinct cling. That distinctly calming, familiar scent of cinnamon and roasted coffee beans getting that much closer before she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She froze, for the briefest of moments she considered biting him, but she didn't, she peaks an eye out from her meager barrier. His hand lingered for a moment longer; it was almost comforting, before he removed his hand from her shoulder, but not before giving it a soft squeeze. '_Keep your head in the Game Liv, keep it in the game….They'll come for you.' _Olivia thought to herself, taking a deep, cleansing breath as she heard the door close behind the Agent.

It was quite in the room as they watched the woman she shifting her head where she was facing the wall, her hands clinching and unclenching."…She showed courage, held her own against my brother, yet she crumbles at the mention of her comrades…Her heart is true." Thor breathed as he had turned his attention back to the screen, Loki's contained image adorning the center once more.

"It hit a nerve that's for sure…." Steve added his eyes soft as he glanced at the coroner that contained the woman. Thor had a point; she showed a courage that couldn't be taught, a willingness to put herself in harm's way to save another person, someone she probably didn't even know. That was something to respect. Though with that even in mind there was a point to what Natasha had been pointing out. She was an unknown variable. It might seem like she was an ally, but she was being secretive, refusing to answer simple questions. She might be somewhat good, but what is to say about others like her, others of her kind? Maybe her friends weren't quite as friendly as she was.

Though Bruce and Tony stood there staring at the screen both in deep thought. "We can worry about our new guest late, we got one threat we know is real. I want answers! Why was Loki in Germany?" Fury's commanding voice demanded as he strides through the doorway. His presences firm and strong, as he walked with purpose over to the table as his eye roamed over his group of Avengers. They all having missed as Tony had discreetly stuck his hand to a metal base of one of Fury's monitors at the forefront of the platform.

It hadn't been too long since Coulson left Artemis, maybe twenty minutes if that. Probably a little hard to find a volunteer to check a woman who can easily rip out their throat…Or that man is putting a lot of effort into a cup of cocoa. A lot of effort.

_**Artemis! You better damn well answer me this time. I swear when I do want you to talk…**_ A familiar voice suddenly echoed in her mind

"Chaos?..." She questioned softly opening her eyes to sleepily gaze at the metal wall, she blinking the blurriness of sleep away. She having nod off as she waited for the next round of questioning.

_**Took you long enough to answer. Are you alright? Where are you?**_

"Well excuse me for taking a little nap…" She snarked back quietly, trying to push back the fog of sleep as she sat up again, cringing as she felt a twinge of pain in her side, but it was definitely far more manageable. "I'm not real sure…whatever it is I pretty sure it's flying, not real sure since it's so smooth, but I'm at least eighty percent sure." She continued to whisper. It felt more comforting then it would have to just think it.

_**Okay….Just stay calm, alright? I'm coming to get you so I need you to focus. I know it's hard with having the attention span of a retarded gerbil.**_

"Oh, real funny, that's mine by the way." She muttered, puffing out her cheeks as she tried to raise her arms up to stretch behind her back, only to be reminded of her chains. Taking in a deep, slow breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out, she willing her heartbeat to slow. To clear her mind, she had a pretty good idea what Chaos was planning. They had only done this once before and that was a far shorter distance, but she had helped her friend prefect this use of her powers, so she knew her half of this trick. If this was a far less nerve wracking moment she would be applauding her friend for making a joke. One mess up she could send herself plummeting into the ocean, or even into a room full of these agents…or better yet in the middle of Tony Stark and Captain America.

_**I need you to picture the room, focus.**_

Artemis sighed as she took another breath. "I know, I know….Just give me a sec." She muttered, as she shifted in her seat twisting every which way to get a good look at every coroner of the room, before finally just focusing on in front of her, taking in the reflection of the room behind her. She not thinking another thought, not another word, she just pictured the room, thought nothing else but the room. Not a single solitary thought other than that. That recognizable pressure that pushed down on her temples and forehead, it having dulled out that throbbing behind her eyes. She hadn't even notice she was holding her breath until she felt herself breath out, a smile pulling up on her lips as it grew into a grin. She looking up at the black dome once more before she lifted up her hands waving her fingers at it before she saw a familiar flash of green and black materialize before her, it's back to the camera.

Artemis let out a nervous chuckle as she looked up into her friend's unseeing eyes. "Hey Chaos…sooo…my trip took longer than expected." She breathed, almost flinching under her friend's unchanging expression. Chaos had appeared as if out of thin air, the skirt of her black and green X suit fluttering softly from the momentum of her arrival, her long dark brown and green streaked, wavy hair fanned around her as if gusted by a sudden wind.

"I noticed….Can you move?" She ask, before holding a hand up, the black dome crushing and shattering in a pulse of telekinetic energy. It being crushed in a dome of transparent energy. The feed on the interrogation room turning in to nothing but white static, the distinct sound of alarm sirens resounding throughout the ship.

The clinking of metal against metal of her jingling of chains was her answer. "Not so much."

* * *

_Okay guys sorry it took so long, but here it is chapter five. I promise next one more characters talking to each other More Loki, Tony, Cap, Brucy and Thor next one...oh! and Phil next chapter! XD Though here it is. Thank you to those who have Favorited and followed. I swear you guys seriously do my happy fan girl squeal and hand flail. Again PMs, Reviews, faves and follows are loved! Again a special thank you to Stephi for letting me use Chaos._

_I no own the Avengers, X-men, anything Marvel, or Chaos! =D I hope you guys like the latest chapter._

_Oh if anyone has notice I've been trying out different writing styles each chapter, please tell me which one you like better or if it's all pretty much the same.. okay I'm done. Love you guys for reading this! Chritiqe is welcomed if you see a way to improve or just want to express an opinion! {or got a question.} =D_


	6. Chapter 6 -Just like Montreal-

"I still don't understand how you going to a formal party ends up like this. Getting arrested by local police, I see." Chaos started to scold softly in her monotone sort of way. She walked over to Artemis's side to test the chains herself it taking only a moment of patting the table for her to find them. "Hey, this one wasn't my fault, a God crashed the party and I was flipping kidnapped by Captain America and Iron Man, the chances of that happening just because I left the Institute is pretty low if you ask me!" She quickly defended giving a sharp yank on her chains hoping to maybe pull them from their place, but it seemed that they were definitely more intertwined with the table then she thought, it not even making more than a very slight bend in where the cuffs clasped onto the chain. In all honesty without being able to channel the features of some animal, she was no stronger than your average human woman…well one that worked out a little.

Both of Chaos's manicured brows rose at that one. "…By Thor's Hammer you have brain damage." Chaos sighed, her tone clearly sounding annoyed; one of the few emotions that showed in her emotionally stunted friend's voice very often. Chaos giving the chain on the table a good yank herself but it resulted in little more than making a loud bang when her foot slammed into the metal table, she trying to get leverage as she used her body weight to lean back. "I'm serious! A God, flipping crashed the party, then I was kidnapped by Tony Stark, plus Captain America and _then_, another God freaking attacked the plane!" She continued having to raise her voice a little higher as the alarms got louder…where they like an alarm clock and just got louder over time? God she hoped not. "Artemis! Focus!" Chaos snapped, making the other woman flinch…right trying to convince Chaos of the insanity that has befallen her since she saw her only a day or so ago, could be saved for latter.

"Get this collar off me! Maybe I can ape out or something." Artemis ordered making her friend turn her head to look at her…well face her. "They put a fucking collar on you?!" she asked not sounding at all pleased by that if the fact her voice was getting a little louder wasn't a clue.

"Yup shocks me and everything, lets worry about the fact they resorted t  
o collars after I'm not a sitting duck?" She added herself smirking a bit at the glare her friend gave her. "….This is going to hurt." Chaos said simply reaching out a hand, placing it on the warm metal of her shock collar. "Chaos?...Oooh Ssshi-YYYEEETT!" She squealed, catching on to her friends plan a moment too late as a sharp shock coursed through her body, her curly hair frizzing out, and even standing on end at places as her whole body shook from the course of electricity. The metal splitting from the focused shock wave, though it having also rattled the mechanisms inside, the forceful way of removing it having obviously turned the shock on high. It probably would have killed a human; it had stopped her heart for a second, that was for sure.

"…Stop being a smart ass?" She asked as she carefully started to grow, muscles starting to bulge, before she made the final push, her bones snapping and reassembling quickly as her muscles and system morphed and moved to handle the enlarged and altered shape.

"Mm-hm." She confirmed quietly, not at all put off by the usual means of transformation of her friend. Though it helped she didn't have to experience the sight like many others. It truly wasn't a horrible sight, and bit shocking at first, it is almost elegant in a way, and truly a medical and physical marvel. It was a task that took far more concentration then one would imagine.

The very large female Gorilla slammed her fists into the table, making a nice dent in it before she grabbed the chains, wrapping the links them around both leathery looking hands, the cuffs barely holding under the sudden change of size, digging and biting harshly into her skin and muscles, but it was a pain she gladly ignored as she yanked on the chains as she threw her now large girth with her movements, the metal groaning in response to this force, straining but it yet to move. She missing as Chaos looked at her before looking to the straining chains. She kneeling down, getting a bit behind her now large friend before focusing another shock wave at her chains, being sure to shield them both, quite literally, with a Psychonic barrier, a tangible force field to protect them from the shower of metal shards that resulted from the focused sonic blast hitting the chain, she repeating the same method with the other, watching as her friend toppled over. Her Gorilla form reverting into her actual form, she propped upside down as she had come to a rolling stop against the wall, blinking slowly in shock from the sudden tumble, her mind trying to catch up to why she was upside-down.

"Hmmm…That actually worked…Remind me to make a note latter." Chaos hummed before turning on her heels her . "Uh-huh…I'm just upside down, right?"

Meanwhile, in the Lab….

Sirens blared as the little red light bulbs flashed signaling some form of emergency to those on the Helicarrier "What's going on?...I'm pretty sure I didn't set that one off." Dr. Banner said carefully taking off his glasses as he looked around, watching as armed S.H.E.I.L.D Agents running down the pristine halls in the opposite direction they had took Loki. "Isn't the Supreme overlord the other way?" Tony asked from the other side of their conjoined monitor, the coat of his coal black, Prada suit draped over the back of a chair. "Yeah…"

"Well come on Brucy, let's go see what all the noise is about. I hate to be left out of the party." Tony chirped, as he walked around the table, wrapping an arm around Bruce's, successfully dragging the graying man towards the exit of the Lab.

"Stark! We got work to do!...I don't think it's a good idea to drag me where….You aren't even listening to me are you?" Bruce sighed, sounding a bit annoyed as he put his glasses in his shirt pocket, as he waited for a pause to turn around himself where he wasn't walking backwards.

"Want a blueberry?" Tony Stark asked, as he offered over a plastic bag of fruit as they rushed down the hall, most likely, like a few others on the ship. If it wasn't Loki that was setting off the alarm there was one other person they were watching that closely…well one other than Dr. Banner.

* * *

"Which way?" Chaos asked the slightly taller woman who ran by her side, she having to push herself a bit to keep up with the shapeshifter as she would take such close coroners, making it a bit of a chore to stay directly beside her. "I remember two more lefts and right…so it's going to be right, right, left…Uh, we're three halls away from the hanger." Artemis was sure to clear up, giggling nervously. "…This is going far too smoothly…" Chaos muttered as they took another turn, being led by a soft tug on her arm before it was just as quickly released when the turn was made. "Oh, why did you have to say that?" Artemis whispered back to her friend. "What are you going on about now?"

"You never say that, it's like saying what could go wrong! It's like inviting the forces of the universe to ruin our escape!" She whispered back quickly, throwing a hand up when she mentioned the forces of universe.

"There is no greater force to the universe. Just saying something isn't going to bring on it's 'evil forces'"

"There is too! And he isn't evil! It's like Karma! It's like how you never tell an actor good luck!" She whispered back just as harshly.

"That is just stupid!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Oh the hell with it! Can we have this argument when we aren't running for our lives?! Before you bring the cosmic balance on our heads!" Artemis snapped before they turn a coroner to be face to face with the last three individuals she wanted to run into during this escape attempt. At least they didn't have Iron man with them. She grabbing her friends shoulder before she turn the coroner as well, she standing a bit in front of her to help her block the solid black eyed mutant from view, Chaos's hair blocking her eyes from sight as she quickly turn her head. "….Hah! I freaking told you! No divine comic being my ass…" Artemis mutters ruefully, if it was any other situation she would be doing a victory dance at being right, but as she stood facing her once childhood hero, Captain America, the red haired woman, and the large man she has started to convince herself was the God of Thunder, Thor.

"Artemis…" Chaos warned quietly from beside her, elbowing her to only serve as empathies to the sudden rush of booted feet against metal floors that seemed to have drawn close without her noticing. How the hell did they sneak up on them?! She casts a glance over her shoulder to take in the sight of the nearly twenty Agents blocking off the two branching halls behind them. She was going to have to give these humans this, they were pretty well trained. She feeling Chaos shift behind her to cover her back more, keeping her head turn and bowed, she looking more like she was keeping her head turn to whisper a secret to her companion whose back was against her own. "I see 'em…" Artemis whispered back as she turns her head back to look at the three in front of her.

The Captain was suited back up as he stood before the two women, Thor and Natasha on either side of him as he watched the women before him. Physical neither one looked that intimidating, but the two held a certain air about them as they stood back to back against such large numbers. An unspoken confidence against such numbers and if he dare assume, experience. Like they have face odds before. He watching as Artemis grin nervously whispering something to her companion.

"We seem to remember Montreal, very differently." Chaos whispered back. "I distinctly remember us being outnumbered and surrounded." She responded, watching the three before them for any sudden movements. "By angry cage fighters, whom half of them were pretty drunk." Chaos clarified. "And we did have Logan with us…" Artemis added. "I swear we can't take you anywhere can we?" Chaos asked blankly. Now that made Artemis laugh, making the others tense at the sudden burst of genuine, full laughter left the taller of the two women. "Aw, you'd get bored and you know it."

"Slowly put your hands on top of your heads and no one has to get hurt." Natasha commanded calmly as she pointed her un-holstered gun at the two women. The gun fitting easily in her hand like a lovers hand. Artemis cringe slightly when she heard a dissatisfied snort leave Chaos at that demand. "I have a better idea. Put down your guns, and let us walk away." Chaos countered, a tense pause following no one moving. "…and, uh, no one will get hurt…" Artemis added, man that sounded cooler in her head. "Look trust me, do what she says, it's not pretty when she gets mad." Artemis warn, looking to Captain America, before Thor, having not gotten a thing from the red haired woman.

"I'm not going to say it again, surrender or we will be forced to make you." Natasha said trying to stare down the shapeshifter, only to be met by a blank stare; they never want to do it the easy way do they? A long sigh left Artemis at that, she really didn't want to do this, but she dragged Chaos into this mess…

_**On tap of three. **_Chaos relayed mentally, clinching and unclenching her hands as she started to clear her mind.

'_Roger that.'_

One tap of Chaos's boot on the metal floor. Meanwhile Artemis looked at the three before she biting down on her bottom lip as she closed her eyes for a moment slowly raising her hands.

A second tap against metal, the Alarm little more than background noise by this point.

'_Think you can free us an escape route?'_

_**I have a plan, just keep those three busy.**_

Artemis open her eyes as she held her hands up over her head, her gaze oddly soft, if it was pity or guilt it was hard to say. "I just really want to go home…" she breathed, just loud enough for them to hear. She saw an odd look pass across Thor's face at those simple words, her voice was so sincere and small.

Tap three.

"I'm really sorry…" she whispered with a quick jerk of her wrists, and the distinct sound of ripping material. Steve's eyes widen as he saw long claws jet out from the black material that covered every inch but her head. She not even flinch at the mild pain that followed as she felt her muscles alter bellow her skin her fangs growing larger and more pointed as she suddenly bolt at the three likely superior fighters before her as Chaos suddenly jerked her head towards the twenty or so Agents, making more than a few Agents jerk back as if scolded by an open flame as they got a clear look at her eyes. Fear flashing across their face at the distinctly inhuman sight.

Artemis went straight for the red haired woman, taking an easy swipe at her, somewhat relived when she was able to dodge, gauging her reaction time. She had little time to think though as she had to throw her body weight to narrowly dodge a solid piece of weaponry, she barely passing a glance to see what her instincts told her to move away from…Dear lord she just dodge Thor's Hammer.

Though before she could bask in this accomplishment, that familiar tingle in the back of her mind made her push on, swiping as she closed the distance on the red haired human again, finally she started to hit the red head with the heel of her hands, occasionally balling her hands into fists. The claws were mostly for show, she knew she could kill this human if she nicked something important. Though with every hit she seemed to take two from the other woman, but suddenly it felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on her mind as she looked at the gun, her hand moving out for it after she had hit the other woman under the chin with the heel of her palm, her hand slid over the grip of the gun her finger finding the latch almost as if it was second nature, she pulling out the guns magazine in that same fluid motion as her body swung, slamming her knee into the red haired woman's side, she letting out little more than a grunt as the momentum slammed her into Captain America, he dropping his shield to catch the red haired Assassin.

No sooner had that odd chill enter her mind was it gone, she blinking as if blinking away a day dream as she looked down into her hand that still gripped the black and silver magazine in her hand. _'How did…'_ she thought completely confused as she slowly open her hand, for a moment forgetting the situation, something she quickly regretted as she felt something hard and very metal hit her across the face, it making her cheek bones scream in pain as Artemis slammed into the solid metal wall. "AHH!" She shouted in pain as she hit her head against the hard surface as she fell, she was pretty sure she was seeing stars after that.

Natasha stood triumphantly after she had successfully pistol slapped the inhuman woman, how the hell did she pull off that move. That was something straight from her own sort of training, and that wasn't all that simple of a move either. There was no way it was a fluke, this woman had more training then she was letting on. Though she had finally floored her.

Artemis let out a sound akin to a whimper as she shifted up onto her hands and knees, her claws leaving slight scratch marks in the metal floor, trying to clear her vision. "Artemis!" Chaos shouted, just a second before the twenty or so agents fallen simultaneously to the cold floor, their eyes having rolled back into the back of their skulls before they went down, some having and easier landing by falling on another, but it was a split second. One moment they were being held back by some sort of force field and then next they were all down on the ground. She spitting out a bit of blood that had pooled in her mouth, she having cut her mouth on her own fangs from the impact. "I-I'm fine! I got thi-" Though the shapeshifter was cut off as she suddenly felt two strong hands pick her up off the ground before she found herself in a tight bear hug, it restraining her from moving.

If this was any other sort of situation she might have enjoyed herself a bit, especially when she felt her entire spine pop, but she finally figured out where she was when she had looked down to find two bare muscular arms wrapped around her. She letting out a plaintive scream, trying to catch him off guard with a sudden loud sound, but it seemed to do little more than make the God tighten his grip as she attempted to wiggle free. It wasn't hard to figure out this man could break her if he wanted, if the fact even as she tried to take the shape of a large black panther he hardly flinched, only tightening his bear like grip. She letting out a pained roar before her form shrunk back into that of a woman. "Calm yourself little ones! The battle it done!" He tried to calm the woman he was restraining as well as the one who had her back to them.

"Drop her!" Chaos snarled, turning towards the small group, only to hear two gasps, and the voice of the one who seemed to be holding Artemis. "What manner of creature is that?!" Thor gasped looking into her Obsidian eyes, they devoid of even the white of her eyes or a pupil. It was nothing but black, like looking into eyes carved from onyx gems. Artemis had stopped struggling to try and find her breath, that last squeeze having pushed it all from her body. She able to feel the heat radiating off the God from how close he held her, by all means this was a successful restraint. If she didn't know better, she would think he was being careful to not harm her more then was needed to hold her in place.

"No idea Point Break, but I don't think we should tick her off by calling her a thing." Tony piped in. Chaos hearing an odd hum of a blaster of some sort warming up. Tony Stark in his suited glory, he pointing his hand blaster at the green streaked haired woman as he looked to Thor as he restrained the other. "Kinda surprised she isn't screaming stranger danger."

Artemis shot Tony a glare as she breathed heavily trying to force the oxygen back into her lungs. Though her gaze soon shifted to a man who's picture she has seen a few times…S.H.E.I.L.D wasn't the only one who kept a few records on 'special cases', The Professor kept a few files around. Dr. Bruce Banner was one of the few who the elder man had files on. Huh….Chaos's map of 'Banner' said he was somewhere in Mongolia. She watching as the slightly graying man kneeled down to check the fallen Agents.

"Don't worry doctor Banner, they are very much alive. They are just going to have a slight headache from the fall." Chaos said suddenly, her voice no longer quite as harsh as she had turn her head in the direction Artemis had been facing, for a split moment using her eyes to see what was behind her. The exertion of the trick she used on the Agents had took a good bit out of her, let alone to use it on all of them at the same time. She had invaded his own thoughts for only a moment to find out who he was, it was a bit uncomfortable, and she was thrown from his mind rather quickly by another presences, but there was no doubt in her mind who he was.

"…You know who I am?" He asked cautiously as he looked up into her eyes as he found she was indeed telling the truth, honestly a bit surprised by the sight, but oddly at the same time he had a little trouble looking away. "Yes I do. And I have to say Dr. Banner, that your work in the area of Physics is unparalleled. Not to mention how fascinating I find your research on Gamma Radiation." She breathed, the slightest hints of what might be excitement, and most definitely respect heard in her tone.

"I'm more of a fan of how he goes big and Green." Artemis added hanging limply in Thor's arms, her feet dangling above the ground.

"Please excuse her, she doesn't understand subtlety, among other things." Chaos sighed, crossing her arms, but still very prepared to throw up a shield if Iron Man decided to join the halted fray.

'_Can we save the Fan girling for after we aren't trapped?...That was you fan girling right?'_ Artemis thought trying to wiggle in Thor's hold once more, only to find the Demigod's strength living up to legend.

_**Shut up, Olivia. **_Chaos thought turning her head back in the direction Artemis was, narrowing her gaze in a glare.

In this slight lull Artemis thought it would be the perfect opportunity to try and catch Thor off guard, feeling his grip having loosen just a bit. She quickly trying to change forms once more, to burst out of his grip, she starting to take on the shape of a panther once more, one of her more favored forms. The sight making Natasha and Steve move back away from Thor a bit as Bruce looked quite surprised at this as well. It was one thing to see it on a recording in comparison to in person. "That is enough little one! You are going to injure yourself!" Thor's booming voice commanded, keeping his hold on her as she tried to wiggle, forcing herself to keep focus on the form as she made them both fall over.

She flailing about to try and get free, she only able to get back on her feet with a great deal of effort but Thor held on tight only letting go a moment to adjust his grip, but he held fast. It was like watching an odd version of a rodeo with a nearly horse sized jungle cat instead of a bucking bronco. Meanwhile Chaos tensed, preparing to throw a few harmless waves at anyone who attempted to help the supposed god, she needed to get them out of there, no matter how astounding it was to meet Dr. Banner.

"Enough!" A deep voice bellowed just as Thor finally threw his and Artemis's weight back to the floor. The two pausing as they turn their heads to look as well to look at the new arrival behind Tony Stark and Dr. Banner. Agent Coulson stood by Fury as they stood behind Stark and Banner. You are surrounded by a team of Earths strongest Heros, I suggest giving up now."

"They are Earths mightiest heros?" Chaos asked incredibly. "They seem less like a team and more a mix of volatile chemicals….No offence meant Dr. Banner." Chaos said her tone taking a more pleasant turn when she addressed Bruce. "None taken?"

"Should the rest of us be offended, I'm pretty sure we should be." Tony piped in.

Fury was about to say something else when he paused putting a finger to his ear to listen to his communicator. "I am in a middle of a…situation. This had better be important agent Hall." Fury growled into his communicator, the annoyed expression turning into something akin to surprise, if such an expression was possible for Fury. "Well…I wasn't exspecting that."

"What is it sir?" Phil asked looking to Fury.

"It seems we finally got a hit of the recognition software…Looks like we've finally meet Professor Xavier's contribution to the initiative…"

"….Excuse me?"

* * *

_I know this was quick! I was inspired to get this chapter out sooner thanks to reviews, faves and follows! Seriously my reviews doubled! I'm so glad I squealed seriously when I saw the numbers jump so soon after my last chapter! I love you guys for it~ I guess I didn't fit Loki in this ?Chapter. *Huggles Loki* but he will be in the next one along with more of the other Avengers! I love reviews, suggestions, follows and favorites!_

_Again I do not own Chaos, the Avengers, X-men or anything Marvel!_


	7. Chapter 7-The World can Wait a Moment-

An awkward silence fell over the table as nine very specific individuals surround it. Natasha, Tony, Steve and Artemis all decided to take a seat. Natasha , Steve and Tony all sat on one side of the table, while Artemis quietly took one opposite of them, nearly squirming in her own skin as she felt all their eyes on her and Chaos. She wasn't sure how to react to this new piece of information either, but did they really need to stare so much?

It took Artemis a little bit to make herself comfortable as Chaos walked up behind her chair she standing tall and proud, her dark eyes staring straight ahead as she stood with her arms crossed. It seemed as if the small woman was daring anyone to try anything else that day as her friend finally turn sideways in her chair, draping her legs over an armrest while she lean her back against the other, simply crossing her arms in her lap. It reminded Tony of how Happy used to do the exact thing when he would sit or stand anywhere really.

Thor meanwhile decided to take a seat on Artemis and Chaos's side of the table, Artemis honestly a bit surprised that the chair didn't even creak under that much muscle, not that she was complaining in the slightest over the man being built like a Adonis…or to be more accurate in this respect, a God. Now that she thought on it, and really had a chance to get a good look a them all now that she wasn't trying to find a way out, there wasn't a single unattractive person in this room. Tony had that scruffy, mischievous playboy thing going on, and what little she could tell from how his shirt laid, the millionaire might just have some muscle under his clothing. Even if she didn't swing for that side of the fence, Artemis had to admit Natasha was pretty. If anything else she adored her hair; it was just such a bright shade of red! Then there was Captain America, or Steve Rodger, he definitely had the active military muscle thing going for him, his spandex like super-suit didn't leave that to question. His hair was cut neat, and he was clean shaved, he had the chiseled chin, tight-laced, yet gentleman like thing going for him. Then last, but most definitely not least was Dr. Bruce Banner. He really had the older, professor like thing going on, and she had yet to meet a girl who didn't have a thing for a teacher at one point or another. The intelligent eyes, serious face, yet well carved features. Though from the way he was avoiding a lot of eye contact, he seemed a bit shy, which was cute in its own right, and the touch of grey at his temples revealing his age a bit, even if he didn't look much older than his late twenties or even early thirties. Also he just looked great in purple.

At the head stood the only African American she had seen so far upon the ship..plane…flying ship? He stood before them dressed form head to toe in black, he even had a black trench coat and eye patch. She found herself pondering just how he lost the eye patch there for a moment as her eyes traveled up his face to his bald head. He was clearly the no nonsense, probably have to get a few drinks in him before he took the stick out kind of guy…but he was handsome in his own right if she was being honest. Last was Phil Coulson who stood beside Fury, seeming to take his job pretty seriously as he listened to Fury speak quietly to him, said agent having fetched Artemis another cup of Cocoa like he had said he would earlier. A man after he own heart. He might not have been a drop dead sex god, but Phil was cute in his own right, a little lanky, but lanky was good sometimes, and he did have the professional spy guy thing going on…And right now he was coming off as sweet heart how he brought her a cup of Cocoa before jumping to his boss's beck and call. Though quickest way to Artemis's good side was chocolate and food.

"Seriously Coulson? You get her cocoa but you threaten to Taser me?" Tony had to speak up after the long silence making Fury rub the bridge of his nose at Starks outburst as the woman sipped on her Cocoa looking over it with bright curious cat as Tony mentioned a Taser. "He probably likes her better than he does you Mr. Stark." Chaos resorted. "Pft, just 'cause she has a nice ass in that suit." Now that made Artemis's face turn red at that, she nearly chokes on her cocoa at that remark. "Stark…" Steve said with an almost warning tone, shooting the millionaire an annoyed glare as he grin, looking at the girl's blushing face, ignoring the pointed glare he was getting from her shorter bodyguard. "What? Just gave the lady a compliment…Really, terrific ass." Tony said before adding. "And you know, pretty cool how you turn into a bad ass panther. Gaining a fan on that one."

"Stark, stop harassing the new girls." Fury ordered sound a touch annoyed, but then again when did Fury not sound annoyed? Now that got Chaos's attention, she raising a brow and she narrowed her eyes in an annoyed glare. Really were all men on this ship patronizing asses? "New girls?" Chaos asked. "You were hand-picked to join the Avengers initiative by one of the few men I trust. I'm going to assume here that you will listen to him, like you supposedly always do…That being said, that makes you the new girls." Fury said simply, in his alpha dog like way. In his tone it showed little room to second guess him but that sure didn't stop Artemis from speaking up. "Hold up there Patchy, we didn't…." Though she paused as just what he said sunk in.

"Chaos….Did this trench coat wearing Pirate just pull the Charles card on us?!" Artemis said disbelievingly as she turns her head sharply to look up at the other woman, watching her lips purse in distaste at the man's words.

"….Damn it…" Chaos growled, glaring in the direction his voice came from, ignoring the snicker or two, and more so the outright chuckling that left a very amused Tony Stark.

"Pft! Trench coat wearing pirate?! You got to let me use that one." Tony snickered looking over at the unhappy, and confused woman.

Artemis raised an eyebrow as she looked over at an amused Stark. "Share some of those blueberries with me and it's all yours." She said taking a few sips of her cocoa as Tony simply grin. "Deal."

"I trust you have proof that the Professor….recommended us for this project?" Chaos continued looking at the head of this operation, apparently more then used to when her partner went off on tangents, ignoring it like background noise. "Forgive me if I don't trust the person who ordered my friend to be chained up like a wild animal." She said her tone clearly not at all apologetic.

Fury stared at the black and green haired woman, letting out a soft huff of air as he looked at Phil. "Agent Coulson. If you would." He said before Phil walked over to the two, Chaos stiffening up as she had when he came near them the first time, but the fact that Artemis barely stiffen when he gotten closer was enough reason for her to not block his path with a force field. He had a stack of manila folders under his arm, he pulling two out of the stack before placing them before them, Artemis opening each to find a picture of each them, they obviously having been doctored since the taller of the two distinctly remember taking the picture with other people. She examining the files as Chaos lean over her shoulder placing her hand on the paper as well, tapping her index occasionally. While the two women examined the files, fury has pulled up the digital copy on the screen. "I think it's about time for an introduction. Would you like the honors Agent Hill?" He asked the woman who had been sitting in a chair seeming to watch a monitor in the hub of computer screens down below. "Yes, sir!" She said with a little salute, military to a T, before she turns herself to the Avengers. "Artemis and Chaos, both female, real names unknown. Ages, date of birth and place of birth unknown beyond that of Natural born residents of Earth." She said despite the disbelieving looks that she received. "Both of which are part of a new species of human called Homo Sapien Superior." She continued now that earned an interruption.

"I'm sorry, but…Homo-what?" Steve asked, he knew what Homo Sapien was, he wasn't that clueless, but what in the world was that?

"Most of us prefer the term Mutant, Mr. Rogers. Just easier to say." Artemis said politely. It honestly a bit surprising for a few to hear the sudden shift in tone as she looked up from the files, the mutant having found the very familiar signature she was looking for in a few places already.

Agent Hill pressed a button on the row of keys under a monitor it seeming to bring up the scarce file up on the screen, the picture of her hiding her playful smile pushed off to one side as the text of information was on the other side. "Artemis past affiliations and history is unknown before she was taken into Xavier's institute for the gifted, thirteen years ago. She has stayed relatively bellow the radar up until…recent events." Agent hill took a pause to breath, the sort of nervous clearing of Artemis's throat followed her mentioning of recent events. In all honesty she might have blipped on the radar a few more times before then, but Charles always seemed good to be able to bury it, or wipe someone's mind, though this time it was far too many people, loud…and a continent over. Mutants have done relatively well to stay below the social radar up until recently where some are starting to figure out it was more than just government conspiracy theories, and rumors. Though from what they were told by the Professor, they have been a government secret since the cold war, and maybe even before then.

"Her power set has yet to be pushed to their limits but she exhibits a number of mutations. Her most prominent being her Shapeshifting abilities, it seems her ability to alter her biological cells and DNA is limited to animals, seemingly to take on shapes beyond the panther form she has exhibited in her brief time on our radar. She is seemingly unable to take on the form of humans or other mutants. The extent of her ability to alter her animal appearances are yet measured, at the very least it has been shown from our own observations, she can manipulate the typical size and mass, though the limits of this extent has yet to be recorded, let alone her limit of animals whom forms she can take on."

Artemis refused to look up as she felt a good number of eyes on her as Agent Hill proceeded to speak as if the woman herself wasn't in the room with them. Taking a soothing, long drink of her hot cocoa, pretending to still be reading the physical files. She only daring to look up once to be met by the three watchful eyes across from her, feeling intense eyes boring into the side of her skull as well from the god and scientist. She couldn't wait for Chaos's turn, as she sifted uncomfortably. Artemis turn herself back to where her back was back against the armrest, facing her back to Thor and Bruce as she looked at the screen behind Fury, cradling her cup in her hands.

"Her other mutations that have been noted and recorded is an accelerated healing, heighten senses, traits usually developed from her ability to take on animal like forms, heighten flexibility and agility, Some level of animal empathy, and a mutation that is classified as Retarded ageing." Hill continued pausing a moment before she continued. "Obvious signs of her mutations are her eye color, a golden color not found in human physiology, it accredited to her limited heightened nocturnal vision, they having apparently gotten stuck like that during the heightening of one of her senses by using a trait of a nocturnal feline. Elongated and sharpen canines and few other teeth, her ears having been noted to change to longer and pointed shape when she alters her sense of hearing to more acute levels using localized Shapeshifting. Though in appears in her natural form only her eyes and teeth appear prominent signs of her mutation."

"….is anyone else going to ask about the retarded thing?" Tony asked looking around. "No? Just me?"

"It means a hundred years from now I'm going to be physically inside and out like this, maybe longer, no idea. Only met one other person like this and she's like eighty but looks twenty one." Artemis quickly clarified shrinking under the staring. "Could you guys like blink or something? You're starting to freak me out…" Artemis muttered hiding her mouth behind her cup as she drank.

Though Agent Hill continued as if she hadn't said a thing. "Artemis Psychological profile is incomplete due to limited information given. What little is known she is known for getting along well with others to limited extents, but is prone to take her teammate Chaos's side of things if it is against others, a touch of a people person. She is well adjusted for teamwork, but has been shown to work far better with her trainer and Chaos. Is known to be rash and impulsive, other psychological problems have not been disclosed, but Professor Xavier has noted a concern for mental health of both she and her partner, making her a risky investment" Agent Hill finished before clicking a few buttons, Artemis's info fading out to be replaced by Chaos's. Artemis smirked as she saw that Charles gave just a s little info on her as he had Chaos.

"Chaos's, much like Artemis, past affiliations and history is unknown before she was taken into Xavier's institute for the gifted, five years ago, but has been noted by Professor Xavier to only been active the last three years. The specifics of this situation has not been divulged to us. Though like her teammate she has stayed off the public radar." Agent Hill went on to debrief, Artemis relaxing just a bit as she felt less eyes on her, but she knew Chaos had to be hating the attention. She never was a large fan of people staring. She wouldn't have put it past her friend to shock them all. Though she took her mind off that as she saw Fury's face. Was it just her or did he looked a little pisssed. He didn't seem like the type who preferred to know everything down to the shoe size. Maybe he wasn't too pleased that Charles hadn't gave him every piece of info on them. From the way he had probably talked about them, it was likely clear that the older man knew the two very well.

The ever diligent agent continued with the debriefing without even having to look at the screen. The woman really had done her homework it seems. "Chaos's power set is numerous, and majority cataloged. Her dominate power being her ability to absorb and adapt other Homo Superiors abilities into her own DNA. Though it has proven to have physical or mental adverse effect on her and or her target." Artemis could feel the leather of her chair compress as Chaos's hand that wasn't tapping the table, tighten on the back of the chair at that statement, the leather of her black gloves making a slight creak against the chairs material.

"The few other powers that are documented are Telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to create sonic waves, control of preexisting electricity, illusions, ability to creak telekinetic like force fields teleportation; that most likely the means she used to infiltrate the Helicarrier. All others, if there are others, it is currently unknown."

'_Super mutant~'_ Artemis sung in her head, earning herself a flick to the back of the head from her friend. The woman by this point having little expectancy for mental privacy.

"Chaos has been tested and shown to have and IQ of 175, and with most with high intelligences comes with social stunting in areas. She has proven to be an introvert, though such tendencies has freed her to focus on scientific studies, inventing, and general intellectual pursuits. She has shown little interest or willingness for teamwork, and has little to no fondness for others, the only noted exception being Artemis, which the two seem to support each other like near second nature. Despite being polar opposites in quite a few ways, the two work well together as a team, thus is why they are recommended to the program together. In short they are balancing agents to one another, as the professor noted. Though like her teammate she is shown to be a risky investment due to our limited information." Agent Hill finally concluded

Artemis looked at the three humans that stood at the head of the table, set her already nearly finished cup on the table as she looked them over. From the sound of things it seemed that they were not their first choices to join this supposed team. Why Charles suggested them was something she was going to save for when they get home and ask him. " So, let me guess…Humanity is on the brink of Chaos and distraction, and _now_ the norms want us around? Classic!" Artemis said a hint of bitterness in her tone as she chuckled hollowly. It really was the old story when it came to her kind it seemed. The humans shunned, and did everything but mass genocide to mutant kind, but when the chips were down they came running. She might not think the same as the brotherhood, and in general practice she actually like humans in some extent, she wasn't a total bigot like Storm, but even Artemis couldn't help that surge of bitterness at this fact. Though she stopped realizing just how she had sounded she taking a deep breath, feeling as her friend looked down at her. "….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. The professor wouldn't have given you information on us if it wasn't important….Would you please fill us in on what the problem is and what you need from us?" Artemis said, forcing her tone to even out, she putting her feet back on the ground as she straighten herself out, the woman seeming to take on a completely different air.

"Well that was a sudden…" Captain America said raising both his brows in question at the woman sudden change of demeanor. "The sooner this is over Captain, the quicker we can all go home, and hide in the shadows. I'll even happily look over being manhandled by you and a certain tin man…after I tried to help the first time." She said putting a smile on her face as she turn attention back to Fury, ignoring as the Captain squirmed a bit at the biting words. She could care little if she might have hurt his feelings, if that was possible, if she was going to be juvenile, he hurt her feelings first. Being manhandled by your childhood hero after you tried so hard to protect him and innocent people from a madman…then to be treated like a freak of nature that had to be locked up like a wild animal…. She is in pain, tired, hungry, and just wanted to crawl in a coroner and sleep off this day. Who could blame her for not being her usual friendly ball of smiles?

Fury cleared his throat to bring attention back to himself. "As most here already know we are here to stop Loki from apparently trying to conquer the world by bring an alien army, and to retrieve the Tesseract that he had stolen upon his arrival….and if possible recover our people from Loki's mind control. The Tesseract is a source of endless energy that can be used to better humanity, and could be disastrous if Loki used it to further his own plan." Fury explained, readily pulling up the digital file on the screen.

_**I wonder how he plans to use it himself…**_ Chaos relayed to her telepathically, seeming to be just as suspicious as she was. You always had to guess the second alternative when it came to Government types. Though those two could just be coloring their suspicions with their own pasts.

"Dr. Banner and Stark are currently working on locating the Tesseract while we have Loki contained. From what Thor said, Loki has claimed he has sent it off somewhere, but never take the God of Lie's words at face value. He didn't earn that title for nothing." Fury continued.

Dr. Banner found this a good moment to speak up, pressing up on the bridge of his glasses before he started to speak. "We have started trying to track Gamma radiation spikes to try and give us an estimated guess of where the Tesseract is, or at least cross out a few places on the map. We have also started by roughing out some basic algorithms tracking clusters." The doctor stated looking down for a moment when he found the new eyes on him. He had never been a large fan of being stared at, it always made him feel nervous.

"Then I suppose I can assist you two by helping perfect your algorithms…along with a few other skills of mine I should be able to help narrow your search field….If you do not mind the assistance?" Chaos finally spoke looking over at Dr. Banner.

"Extra hands on deck are always welcomed." Dr. Banner responded, he could have almost sworn a ghost of a smile pulled on the woman's flushed lips before it was just as quickly gone. "Then Artemis can- " Though before Agent Coulson could finish his thought he was immediately interrupted by the black eyed woman. "She stays with me."

"With all due respect…She needs medical attention, and has refused it since she arrived. It is about time she seen our medical staff. " Coulson responded readily back, Artemis blinking a bit surprised by the sudden calm force to Phil's words. Though the woman quickly stiffen as she was quickly reminded of who was in the room with her. Artemis slowly went limp as she tried to discreetly slide down to the floor so that she might crawl away.

Though when she was only halfway down, very tensely trying to lower her lower half to the floor as her upper half was laid flat against the seat. Every injury protested at this movement, her ankles, her wrists, her left side, it all hurt from this awkward position. Though all movement ceased as she heard the deeply annoyed voice above her. "Excuse me?" Came Chaos's voice from above. The Shape-Shifting mutant having pointedly ignored the God to her side; whom had been watching these odd antics quietly. Though now she had turn her head to the side looking at him with wide pleading eyes mouthing the words 'help me' Though the God didn't have time to respond before she was yanked up by her ear, Artemis having to let out a yelp in protest to the twisting on the very sensitive appendage. "C-Chaos, n-n-not the ear, please! N-Not the ear!" She pleaded going stiff as a board as she felt the grip tighten.

"You fucking moron! How the hell did you get….You know what I don't give a damn how, what do you think you are doing?!" The woman snarled at her, huh anger, guess there were some emotions she could express. "I-I….They u-usually pretty much…heal up b-by now…" Artemis offered meekly. "And this one isn't?" Chaos asked sternly tugging on her ear a bit. "Y-Yes! Okay?! It's not healing right! I'm no Wolverine but it should be-" Though she was interrupted, by the twisting of her ear, making her let out a pathetic whimper.

"You _know_, that it isn't healing properly and still….You know what? Even Logan isn't this big of a moron! I swear I…." She huffed stopping herself as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Artemis glaring half-heartedly at the moron comment. Now Logan was by far more stupid then she was when it came to that, but his freakish level of healing made him cocky…Artemis didn't know who these people were and her slight fear of doctors…Well it made sense to her.

"She will agree to see someone to fix her up. Won't you?" Chaos finally sighed, releasing her ear. "Y-yes, ma'am…" Artemis muttered rubbing the poor, abused ear. Glareing harshly at Tony who was smirking at their antics, obviously doing his best to not bust out laughing, while Natasha and Steve didn't seem sure on how to take this. While Thor, the poor God, looked dumb struck through the whole ordeal not sure if he should intervene or not. "How is it you completely incapacitate by just her ear?" Thor question looking at them, earning a blank stare from Chaos…did he really just ask that?. "Ancient secret." Chaos simply responded.

"Um….If you prefer I can take a look at her. I don't know anything about mutant physiology but I can at least patch her up. We can do it in the lab so we can get back to work." Bruce offered though before Artemis could respond, Chaos jumped to it. "That will do very well. Thank you doctor Banner…." She said before sharply elbowing Artemis. "Thank you, Dr. Banner." Artemis said rubbing her arm from where the bony appendage made contact, she sounding more like a child that was just reminded by her mother to say her please and thank yous.

"If that settles everything…." Fury trailed off looking expectantly at everyone before signaling they were dismissed. Wow Charles at least used words when he dismissed others, though Fury just used a hand signal.

* * *

Artemis was following after the trio of scientific minds, staying at Chaos's heels as the other three followed behind them, Agent Coulson making four at her back. Though the silence was broken after Steve and Natasha broke off down different halls, Steve having seemed to pause for a moment, as if contemplating to finally say something but he seemed to reconsider as he finally split off down a different hallway. It was this moment that Thor had decided to speak up. "Pardon me, Lady Artemis?" Thor started questioningly.

Now that made her jump, not having expected the God of Thunder to suddenly address her, she more than anything expected the lot of them to ignore her. Though had he seriously just called her Lady? She didn't know if she should be more flattered, or surprised that he actually addressed her like that…Really when people who weren't Mutants have the whole powers thing explained to them, well, the few times she's gone through that it wasn't pleasant. "Um…yeah Thor?" Wow calling the God of Thunder just Thor felt very odd…but what about this day wasn't odd?

"It appears as if something is wrong with your attire, it is not meant to have a gaping hole in the back is it?" Thor questioned nearly walking into Artemis when she came to an abrupt stop. "What?!" Artemis gasped trying to turn her head enough to see, but failing. "It seemed I must have torn it earlier. I am sorry." Thor said, truly sounding apologetic. "Ah! No, no, no! You couldn't have….it repairs itself." She immediately try to brush it off, shooting the God of Thunder a smile. "Though…it's a prototype. So yeah need to probably change out of it…just in case." Artemis said trying to sound calm…though considering all that goes with this prototype and the…side effects Chaos mentioned. "Lady Artemis, are you well? You are looking quite pale."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, perfectly fine!...Thank you Thor, I appreciate you asking." She said patting his arm, a nervous chuckle leaving her. She unable to stop herself from noting how taunt his muscles were. Though one of the things he was the God of, in the long list, was strength. He lived up to that title. "I'll see if I can find some extra clothes for you." Phil said from beside Thor earning a truly grateful smile, the man froze when he realized that he was caught in a tight hug by the dark haired woman. "Thank you!" She squealed gratefully but soon stiffen as she realized just what she was doing…Agent Coulson must have had a way with animals. "Ah! Sorry…Inappropriate touching, right?" She chuckled nervously quickly removing herself from the human, smiling sheepishly. "I'm a hugger." She said simply, it was true she had a habit of hugging people at the institute when she was happy or excited over something.

"Really thank you Agent, and you too Thor…and uh….sorry about, you know…earlier with the clawing and all that." She apologized a bit timidly, only to earn a hearty slap on the back. "Think nothing of it! It was an honor to witness such a sight. For one so small you have surprising amount of power!" His voice practically boomed, seeming to miss he had almost knocked the woman off her feet, she having staggered a bit from the impact to keep from intimately being introduced with the floor once more. She smiling a bit tensely, as the sting of the hearty pat on the back radiated. She was right earlier when she assumed he was holding back.

"Artemis, are you coming?" She heard Chaos call farther down the hall, she looking over to find the scientist having made their way down the hall. "Right behind you!" She called back before turning to the two. "Thank you, but I got to run. Latter!" She said flashing the two one more smile before the turn and jogged down the hall…Hm maybe not everyone on this ship was so bad.

It was only a short walk and a few minutes of showing Chaos around the lab before everyone settled in, Artemis looking at the staff as they looked over the previous data, she having told them that Agent Coulson was going to dig up some cloths for her to put on, claiming it would be easier for her to just completely shed the suit and put on regular clothes so Banner could look at her injuries. The familiar clack of fingers upon a keyboard reading her ears as she sat upon the edge of one of the tables, trying to stay out of their way. She finally relaxing a bit after she had told Chaos about the suit possibly malfunctioning, and that she didn't try to fry her for possibly damaging the prototype, though the way she kept feeling the faint pressure in the back of her skull, it was clear that Chaos was checking up on her by reading her mind more then once.

It was only a few moments before Phil dropped by the lab, a pair of grey sweats in hand the S.H.I.E.L.D across the back of the sweat shirt in big dark blue letters. Well it's better than walking around Naked. Artemis slipped the clothes on quickly over her suit, earning a few odd looks before she brought her bracelet up, she seeming to press on the side, making the simple gold colored metal bracelet slide open to reveal a black panel, running her thumb over it before a blue light flickered down her forehead, before hovering over her eyes, they able the see the lights move over her unblinking eyes, before a soft beep sounded, and almost a hydraulic release of air before the bracelet clicked open. Though as this happen the black material visible rippled like the broken still waters upon a lake before it move like a rushing waters of a river back towards the bracelet, a loud snap before it retreated back into it's hidden compartments. "Um…Chaos it's a bad sign when the light flashes red, right?" Artemis asked as she pulled it off, the small light on the underside flashing a deep crimson red, she already placing it in Chaos's waiting hand, her other busily moving across the keys of the computer with the expertise of a concert pianist. The boys having watched wide eyed at the whole process.

"Whoa, hang on, you made that?! What is it remote-controlled…how do you even compress that much material in it?...How did it not even break with her, you know going big bad psycho kitty?" Tony started to question as Artemis sat on the table out of the way again, Bruce already set to saving his work before he grabbed the first aid kit for under the table making his way over, she already rolling up the long, oversized sleeves of the sweat shirt, revealing her red wrists…it was odd, her healing rate has slowed down…Usually a few cuts as shallow as that healed in half an hour, if that long. Though even if the cuts from where the metal had broken the skin when she aped out, has healed, it was still red and raw as if from cuff bite, her ankles showing the same thing.

"Well that isn't too bad, just a little bruised and irritated." Bruce said calmly, he taking on a soothing tone relaxing her tense shoulder even if just by a bit. She wasn't exactly good with doctors, avoided hospitals and most medical professionals like her life counted on it. "Is anything else wrong? Are you in pain anywhere?" He asked, using a small flash light to check her pupils. "Mh…I got a bit of a headache…and well. I got hurt somewhere else." She added attentively, before grabbing the edge of her shirt raising it up on one side to reveal the injury Loki gave her. Now that she got a chance to look at it herself, her heart stopped a moment out of fear as she saw the wound herself. It had stopped bleeding but the area of skin around it was inflamed, Dr. Banner didn't flinch but it was clear that he was surprised to see such an injury. It was a clear hole through and through to the other side, her body having immediately tried to put up a defense, he could see clotted blood on the inside, but the clearly torn hole in her side, he could nearly see clear to the other side. Though what disturbed him was the patch of black here and there on the inside as well as around the edges of the wound. For a moment the doctor wasn't sure if it was signs of infection, burns, or even what. "How are you even walking?" Dr. Banner muttered sternly, getting a closer look.

"It doesn't hurt that much….Really it should have closed by now…" Artemis tried to defend, but got quite as Dr. Banner gave her a skeptical look. She letting out a hiss as he carefully prodded around the wound. "You seriously don't consider this a bad injury?" Bruce asked questioningly. By all accounts a normal person would have bleed out by now. Tony daring to glance up to catch sight of it. "Shit?! Where did you get that?!" Tony question having to look away after a few moments. "Well…Loki is a little quicker than I thought." Artemis responded a bit meekly giving them a sheepish smile, surprised Chaos hasn't thrown in her two cents. Though if she could see this, well she could just imagine what she would do. "Seriously you get stab and the first thing you do is give us the silent treatment when, I don't know, maybe you should be saying. 'Hey, could I see a doctor or something. I got a gaping hole in my side.'….real smart there princess." Tony said, with a huff looking at his screen as he shifted through some data, looking at the new programs that Chaos had downloaded from a foreign server…It looked military grade of firewalls. Was Tony fucking Stark lecturing her?! "Hey! You flipping kidnapped me jackass! What do you expect me to do?! Go like. 'Oh, Misters? The big bad Norse God stabbed me, can you be lambs and take me to your secret government doctors?' It was supposed to heal on it's own! Not…not do this!" She resorted a growl coming from her throat as she glared at him. What the hell did he even know about this anyhow? He wasn't mutant, he didn't even know jack about accelerated healing mutations, or anything about mutants for that fact. He could sound as smug as he liked when he was an expert!

"So getting speared is pretty normal for you?" Bruce decided to interrupt the impending argument, as he put some alcohol on a cotton ball, dabbing at the wound, making her take a deep breath to stop from yelping at the sudden intense sting. "No, she is just cocky. Those with healing mutations tend to be dumbasses when they do get hurt." Chaos said with a clam, cold rage, Artemis didn't have to be a mind reader to know what her friend was saying, her entire posture had gone as stiff as a board after she had mentioned Loki was faster than she had guessed. "…I got to ask…looking at this, what is a mutant exactly." Bruce asked as he continued to try and clean the wound, trying to get a good look at the black rims…it looked almost like a residue. "This would have killed a human in a heartbeat." That made Artemis stiffen. _'Was it really THAT bad?'_

Chaos paused in her tinkering with the bracelet, having run her fingers over the edges of the main bracket of the bracelet, before clicking down on a part on the underside, for a small USB to plug to pop out. She plugging it into the computer, having to get pass a few of her own protections before the lines of codes, data, and even Artemis vital signs, the computer beeping like a heart monitor. Chaos more then once tapping the screen. She having refrained from answering Tony's questions on her invention. She doubted he'd even understand the basic ideas for her bio-synthetic materials. Or 'Living Fabric' as Artemis had so simply dubbed. With only a brief thought Chaos continued going through the data and lines as she started to speak. "We are essentially the next step in human evolution. Homo Sapien Superior contain the X-Factor, or X-Gene, if you prefer, positioned on the twenty-third chromosome. This gene, by transcription and translation, leads to an exotic protein. This protein produce chemical signals inducing mutations on others genes, resulting in mutant organisms, such as ourselves. Many of our kind and humans alike no longer consider us part of the same gene pool despite the occurrence of when Homo Sapien and Homo Superior breed they on occasion have flat-line, or human children."

Artemis bit her lip as Bruce moved to clean off the dried blood from her back. Loki really had gotten her good it seemed. Though the whole time Bruce and even Tony was listening intently to Chaos as she continued to exsplain, looking over her program. The number of nano-bots in her has gone down….it was how the living material worked, how it grew from a small culture developed from Artemis's skin and DNA that she had altered, into and advanced Bio-synthetic fiber. The Nano-bots controlled it, signal the repairs, and to contort or to disintegrate back into the preserved culture that could be used to replicate itself to cover her once again from the coded signals in the partially organically fused nano-bots . Was it simply Artemis immune system rejecting them finally…but if that was going to happen it would have been a month after she introduced them into her system, not three.

"Most mutants, with the exception of Changelings, the presence of their mutations occur during puberty or under stress pressures. It could be speculated that the expression of the X-Gene is stimulated by stress, adrenaline, cortisol, etcetera, or even sexual hormones. Though oddly in comparison, Changelings are simply mutants whom mutations are expressed from birth, Artemis being an example of such, while I am the former. We are considered first generations" Chaos said simply her brows raising as she tapped the screen again to be sure of what she was seeing. "Meaning your Parents were humans?" Bruce questioned, glancing over when Chaos seemed to hesitate.

"Yeah, second generations and so on are usually the kids of two mutants." Artemis said simply. It was all calm for a moment before she suddenly lean forward as a sudden dizzy feeling fell over her. Her breathing becoming a bit uneven. The beeping from the computer speeding up to match her racing pulse. She could feel something moving bellow her skin, like a million little bugs crawling and moving. Though when she moved to try and claw at where the feeling was, a sense of intense dizziness fell over her, making her return to cradling her head.

Bruce looked up from her side, contemplating just what to do with the wound, but her sudden jerky movments caught his attention. "Are you alright?...Artemis?" He said as she suddenly started to tremble. "Dr. Banner, step away from her. The Nano-bots are…they are doing something."

"Nano-bots?!" Bruce questioned taking a step away, moving his hands away from tending her injury just as her skin started to move, Tony having stopped his work as well to look at this. "Okay even I haven't figured out how to make Nano-bots how could-" Though he cut off as he watched black tendrils, it looked every bit like the material of her suit, if only it wasn't the little blue twinkles of lights here or there, though it was only moment after the tendrils crossed the space from one side of the wound to the other, did skin start to follow. "Holy shit…." Tony muttered as Bruce watched in silence as well, though this new sensation felt like hours to Artemis, in all reality it was only a couple of minutes before her injury was completely closed, her skin a little flushed, but asides from that it looked as healthy and normal as any other side, the movement beneath her skin ceasing. It was another minute before Artemis vision cleared and that she could sit up without feeling like she was about to fall over. "….Chaos…" She said tensely looking over at the woman.

"Fascinating…." Chaos muttered reexamining the data on her screen, as she listen to the beeping slow to a more relaxed pace. "…The nano-bots….they evolved. They were dying out, and they evolved. They have integrated themselves with your body, and attached themselves to strands of your DNA, modifying themselves!" Chaos said, despite how calm her face was, her voice held a hint of excitement.

Tony couldn't hold back his curiously, he having rounded the table to stand behind the seated Chaos, looking at the screen. "…You made the partially organic?!" He questioned. "How else would her body accept it? It was far safer than trying to code it to mimic her DNA. Mutant immune systems are a bit different. We can't even contract the AIDS virus among a few other human infectious or genetic diseases." Chaos explained tapping the screen again. "But for them to function like that without the bracelet….They have evolved their programing and themself. They were trying to counteract something so they and the host survives….It must have been whatever had temporally slowed Artemis healing abilities and started to kill them off." She mused aloud, this was probably the most Artemis has heard Chaos speak in the entire time she has known her.

Artemis slowly got down from the table leaning against it before she took a few steps. "That's a good thing right?" she asked hesitantly, her voice quiet and tired, she felt utterly drained, emotionally and physically.

"I'll have to run a few scenarios…but it might be something very good." Chaos responded, the closest thing she's ever seen to a smile tug at her friends lips, before it quickly fell away into the monotone expression she usually sported.

"Though you should get some rest until then." Bruce chimed in, his tone serious, he directing her towards a cushioned chair, Artemis letting out a sigh. She didn't even have the energy to argue as she sat down. She shifting a bit as she unrolled the sleeves trying to make herself a bit more comfortable. It was only a few moments before her eyelids fluttered close as her breathing evened, lulled by the lullaby of clanking of keyboards and the softest sounds of others breath.

The world could wait just a moment longer…

* * *

_Hey everyone! Well here's another chapter! And I love all of you who has favorite, followed and review! Lady Syndra I adore the enthusiasm, and yup! I hope you enjoy what other things I got plan for the future of this baby! 1990chance You are so sweet! Alexstarlight18 I hope you liked what happen next, I have a lot more exciting things planned for the future. Seriously thank you, all of you who has reviewed, favorite and followed! As you all can see this was more of an info chapter/ get the next chapter set up~ next one will have everyone and hopefully Loki. On a side note I bet no one can guess why Chaos kept tapping that screen~ See you guys next chapter! Reviews, follows and faves are love!_


	8. -The Plan- Chapter 8

Smoke, nothing but thick, black, acrid smoke as far as the eye could see. The cold floor was the only refuge from the smoldering heat that seemed to radiate above her. Her head was heavy, as her eyes fought her to remain open as a nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her if the heat continued like this, that wouldn't even be a refuge. She had to move! If nothing else was clear, she had to move. A cough that shook her to her toes left her as she tried to crawl across the floor, keeping as low as she could to the ground as she tried to move towards the gaping door. The flicker of light from it shone like a beacon of hope in this dark, bitter fog.

"Ah!"

With a loud thud she fell; a sharp jerk against her throat, knocking her flat on her stomach as she became distinctly aware of a weight around her neck. Trembling fingers feeling around the warm metal, each oval metal loop connected to the other. Olivia's heart plummeted into the depths of her stomach as the realization hit her. She was chained.

"No….No,no,no,no…" Was her only whimper, tugging on the chain as the smoke tickled her lungs once more. Not like this, it can't be like this!

"Olivia!…Olivia!...Damn it, answer me!" A voice called to her from somewhere in the black fog, each call was followed by a clang. A part of herself reminded her she knew this voice, she rolling over to try and peer through the smoke to no avail. The figure was blurred by unshed tears and cloaked by the smoke.

She coiled her trembling fingers around the chain. "Get out of here!" the mutant ordered, her voice hiding the fear that griped her heart. The sound of a crash in the distance jolting her resolve.

"Not without you!" The voice barked back, moving toward her voice. It was a man's voice that had called for her, that with such passion refused to leave. It nearly prying her heart from the pit.

"Go! Before-"

And then there was darkness.

The scent of wood reached her through the dark void of sleep, the scent of cedar and rosewood tickled her nose as her senses jerked her from her soundless void. Artemis wrinkled her nose in protest of waking. It was so nice to have been able to sleep, had she dreamed? All she knew was the sweet embrace of sleep. As the fog of sleep lifted from her mind she started to process three very important points. One, she was sitting, in an uncomfortable chair, her head propped up by a wall, not curled up in her bed. Two, the odd scent wasn't wood; it was cologne. Traces of musk and nutmeg having finally broke through the haze as she processed that unfamiliar brand presence. Finally she was very sure she heard keyboards clicking away, the sound of movement. Her eyes snapped open she jolting out of her seat, the chair making a clatter as it slammed into the wall.

The sudden sound causes the doctor rocket from his seat, turning quickly on his heels to see where the sound came from, his heart having started to race. Stark following in kind, he hearing the man curse in surprise as his chair rattled in kind behind him. Bruce looking wide eyed, fighting against that sadly familiar pressure in his skull, the big guy eager to see what had sent Bruce's heart all a flutter. It only took him a few moments to process what was going on, his heart calming as he saw the sleep dazed woman looking around, Tony's suit jacket having fallen from her to floor at her feet. It was only Artemis. The older man heaved a sigh as he settled back down in his chair, running his fingers through his hair as he watched her calm down from her sudden start.

"I should have warned you….Artemis doesn't wake very…calmly, sometimes." Chaos said calmly having not even turned around when the other mutant had knocked back the chair, a part of her actually amused by the men's reactions to Olivia's startled awakening. It was odd to see people actually frighten by the woman. If Logan was here she had no doubt the man would be nearly busting a rib laughing at this.

"Probably would have been a good idea…." He sighed, as Tony took this chance to look back at his screen, trying to play off the fact that he had pretty much threw himself out of his chair.

Artemis stretched her arms over her head as she started to remember the hours before she had fallen asleep, where she was. The two vaguely familiar faces solidifying this information. "Shit…I didn't dream that…" She muttered running her fingers through her hair as she looked over the room once more, having to push up on the sleeves of her borrowed clothes once more; bending over to pick up the fallen fabric off the floor. It took her only a moment to associate the collagen with a person in the room…when did he get close enough to even put the jacket on her? Though she was notoriously a heavy sleeper when she was finally down, not cat-napping in between bad dreams and sudden wakes….It had been a while since she had just slept. Though the dreams…that was a matter for another day. Artemis actually took a moment's effort to drape the coal black coat across the back of a vacant chair as she sauntered over leaning her hand on the edge of the table. The steel cold under her palm, she lazily leans over the billionaires' shoulder as she examined his screen.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, sliding his finger across the screen to move a chart as before he went back to typing. He passes the woman a curious but amused look before he went back to the screen. Her long curls tickling the shell of his ear as she shifted to reach across his arms to pluck a blueberry out of the bag. She really didn't have a problem with personal bubbles does she?

Artemis playfully rolled her eyes at the almost suggestive tone to his voice, popping the berry in her mouth before she answered. "Oh you know it Mr. Stark, the Mad God channel has always been my favorite." She answered back her tone just as playful. Her gaze focused on the small feed that rested in the far bottom left corner of his screen. The dark haired God stood tall and proud inside his glass prison, every once and a while he would move from his spot to walk around his cage, before he would just stand once more. She would have been going mad by now if she was him. She never was a fan of silence.

"How are you feeling, Artemis?" That compassionate, soft voice reaching her as the curly haired man raised his gaze from his work for a moment to quickly examine his patient. "Any dizziness? Does anything hurt? Feel off?" He asked, it was clear the man wasn't expecting her to be up and moving so soon after all that had happen earlier. A four hour nap didn't seem enough to recover. In all accounts she should still be fatigued from the amount of blood she had to have lost. If anything she should have been in hemorrhagic shock if her wound earlier was anything to go back. He has seen people die from less, but she had been completely responsive, acting no worse than someone who had cut themselves with a kitchen knife. Were all mutants like that?

"Just hungry." She responded simply reaching across Tony once again grabbing a few more berries before actually looking over at the dark haired scientist, letting a smile pull on her lips once again. She hearing her dear friend let out a snort from her seat, she knowing full well the other mutant had to be shaking her head. "Though, thank you for asking Dr. Banner…I'll tell yah if anything seems off. Girl scouts honor." She promised before popping the berries past her lips again. It was refreshing to see genuine concern, even if she did tend to avoid doctors and scientists alike.

"Were you even ever a girl scout?" Stark had to ask as he absently reached in a drawer, pulling out an apple…way the hell was he keeping apples in a drawer? That sadly was the first thought that pop into her mind.

"Uh…Yeah actually, for like a year."

"Artemis." The hard tone to her friend's voice spoke volumes in what words would have diminished. The message was clear.

Artemis sighed pushing lightly off the table as she put a little more distance between herself and the genius billionaire, playboy philanthropist, but before she could step back she was haphazardly tossed an apple. The shiny red fruit bouncing off her finger tips a few times before she finally caught it blinking dumbly at the man who had tossed it.

"Nice catch." He said only to earn an eye roll as his sarcasm, really, he was Stark the Snark.

"Nice throw Snark…Hey Chaos how's the suit? I didn't kill the poor thing did I?" She asked sounding genuinely concerned over the suit, earning an odd look from the two men as she walked around the table, biting into the apple with a distinct crunch, her canines leaving an odd mark in the supple fruit.

"Whatever sort of energy that Loki is channeling through that staff it seems to have interacted badly with the bots, though the DNA I integrated seemed to help them compensate…forcing them to evolve like genuine organisms, let alone evolving their programing…" She responded as her friend found her way to her side, the slightly younger woman knowing better then to crowd her. She taught her the value of respecting her personal bubble. She pulling up a minimized window on her screen, it showing an assortment of numbers and charts, she watching as the numbers quickly change and added more to the never seeming ending wall. "If I didn't know better they might have taken A.I. like qualities."

"Whoa, whoa! You made smart nanos?!...Nano-bots period?"

"Yes Stark, not intentionally." The black eyed woman sighed before tapping the screen. "I'm still not sure without looking at the bots themselves though, but we will save that for when we get back to my equipment." Chaos said, her tone calm a good sign that Artemis shouldn't be concerned about the small bots in her blood stream. "Though do me a favor and please avoid Loki's staff? I rather not see what else it will do to the nanos." She said simply.

"I'm not gonna get cancer or somethin' from it am I?!" Though that question was rewarded by a resounding smack. The shorter mutants open palm met with the back of her skull, making her lurch forward from the impact. The taller woman cringing after the fact as the pain registered.

"No." Was the firm answer, her gaze narrowing into a glare. Artemis rubbing the sore spot as she straighten herself back to her full height. "The bots just react unpredictably." She said tensely before reaching beside her keyboard, thrusting the bracelet in the Shape-shifters direction. Not turning her head from the monitor. "Now get dressed." She only needed to be told once before she took the bracelet from her, Artemis took another bite from the apple before she sat it on the table, sliding the bracelet over her hand before she slid it close with a distinct metallic click. She watching the faint blue light cast its faint glow across it's skin, peaking up timidly from under the metal. She using her knowledge of it's design to slid open a panel, pressing her finger against a small black panel, as the glow intensified. The woman ignored as the two scientists watched with interest, one probably a bit more enthusiastic then then the other, but interest all the same. Bruce had watched Chaos work on it, asking her questions even as he was waiting for data to process, more specifically one question he had asked what the material was made of…a material developed from a skin sample…amazing. Though Chaos's inventions usually are.

Artemis watched the black material slowly crawled across her skin, apparently without adrenalin or whatever material that was keyed to the aftereffects of her Shapeshifting that made it move so quickly before she wasn't sure, but at times like this it seemed to take it's sweet time. It took a few minutes before the material completely covered her, she having to reach up to pull down the mask part of the suit. She promptly removing the borrowed clothing once she was sure the oddly chilled material was covering every inch, she no longer feeling her bare feet against the cold metal floor. Did she really have such little shame? Or was she that confident in her friends design? "That's better." She sighed picking the apple off the table returning to her after nap snack. Her black fingers a sharp contrast against the bright red fruit. "So has he said anything yet?" Artemis asked after a moment of silence, the two men either in shock or not sure what to say after such a sight.

"Who?"

"Well unless you started swinging for the other Team, which I really hope not, woman kind would just cry." Artemis was sure to add the last part at the end, her tone hard to tell if she was joking or not, but it was quite clear as her friend elbowed her just how much of a smartass she was being. "I'm assuming you're keeping an eye on Loki to see if he cracks?" She quickly cleared up. Narrowly missing the smirk that pulled on Dr. Banners lips before he quickly tried to hide it as he went back to his data shifting.

"Oh trust me Kitten, I'd never break your heart like that." Tony responded in kind that charmingly annoying grin on his face before he looked back at his screen. "Sorry to say, but the supreme overlord hasn't said a thing. I doubt he's just going to start screaming his plan just because we got him caged up…or you know for a cup of cocoa." His smirk only growing as he saw her cross her arms.

"It was damn good cocoa…"

"If I can interrupt children?" Bruce finally broke in, surprisingly gaining the entire rooms attention. "Even if he did tell us anything I doubt it would be the truth. He is the God of lies. We should just focus on the numbers and find the Tesseract ourselves. There is only so many places he can hide it."

Artemis sighed leaning her hip against he table, tossing her half-eaten apple. "Yeah, and that could take days, weeks, hell maybe months! He's the God of mischief; I'd think a guy like that probably knows how to hide things." She said having flailed her free arm around in to heighten her point, Chaos having expertly ducked under her partner's arm without even turning to see it coming. "The sooner we find this death-cube or whatever this is, the sooner we can go back to our lives." The bluntness of her words almost like a brick to the head.

"Well then, if you know everything how do you suggest we get him to talk? I don't think saying please is going to work."

Artemis frowned as she took another bite of her apple having got it down to the core by this point, chewing as she thought. It wasn't like she could torture him, play bad cop, good cop. She going through the few ways she knew how to get information out of people though before she could form a solid idea from her mental checklist, she heard a voice beside her speaks.

"….I've got an idea."

It took only a moment for Artemis to receive her friends thought, her eyes widening in surprise. It forcing her to choke of the juice from the apple. Never more had she hopped she was wrong…or that choking on juice could kill you.

"I can't believe they are doing this….I really don't think Fury is going to like this…" Bruce muttered from his spot behind Tony, the two looking at the enlarged feed of Loki's cell. Tony typing away madly, he seeming to work though mountains of code. The idea had merit but if they got nothing out of it, and caught, who knew what the director of S.H.I.E.L.D would do. He didn't need that pain in the ass.

"Chill Brucy, Patchy isn't going to find out what's going on until it's too late for him to get pissed over it." The confidence in his voice was almost affirming as he watched him finish coding the self-erasing hack; a video feed loop. "…Hopefully those two know what they're doing."

_Meanwhile outside Loki's containment cell doors…_

"Calm down. If you go in there like that, this plan is going to fall flat." Came Chaos's even tone, as she stood by the door her back against the metal wall. Though trusting Tony Stark to hack the system was a stretch she had to admit. Though it was a necessary concern, someone had to watch the door.

"You try saying that after you have probably pissed off a God…" Came her meek voice. Out from the sight of strangers' watchful eyes, the true Olivia started to peak through.

It was times like this she wished she could roll her eyes. Though having no iris or pupil made that simple facial cue impossible. "He isn't a God, he is an alien, a man, don't freak yourself out over silly superstitions." If she was trying to reassure her teammate she wasn't doing the best job of it.

"….So say's the Atheist…" How could she deny the fact of supernatural being when she has seen two Norse Gods right there?!

"You are just being superstitious. You're named Artemis and you aren't a Greek God. Now, woman up." She responded, annoyance edging at her tone, patting her friends arm. She had to keep in mind, sometimes it was sometimes like dealing with a child when it came to dealing with this delightful little maniac. "But if you really can't do this…"

"No, no! I can do it…I can…" She takes one more deep cleansing breath before rolling her shoulders as if getting ready for a fight. "I got this…Just like talking to anyone else…that can use magic…or smite me or somethin'….Hehe, Okay, okay.…I got this!" She took another breath. "I can do this….alright! Let's get this over with." She said having started to bounce around on her toes like a boxer, having to force herself to hold still.

"…Break a leg."

_Yeah let's hope we don't get that far._ She quietly prayed before she wiped all emotion from her face as she brushed off imaginary dust off the front of her suit. Her heart fluttering nervously in her chest. Artemis watched her friend punch in numbers into the keypad before the hydraulic lock lets out a soft hiss, as the metal maws pulled themselves apart. She closes her eyes for a moment, steeling herself for what could come before she stepped through the mouth of the beast, so to speak. When she open her eyes her entire air changed, a smirk pulling at her plump lips, as she stepped out into the light, her golden gaze taking an almost haunting gleam as she slowly made her way across the metal flooring, her steps silent. She peered from of the corner of her eyes, to allow her gaze linger on him, though he never moved, not even a glance in her direction. Part of her wanted to assume he didn't even know she was there.

Now that she wasn't fighting for her life, she was able to finally really get a good look at him. His hair was dark, black as night, it slicked back, but the ends flipped out; she imagined it was much easier controlled when it was cut a bit shorter. His cheek bones could cut stone, his nose strong and define, that made even clearer as she gazed at his profile. He was a handsome man, and the way he held himself made it even more pronounced, that confidence that toed the line of arrogance seemed to make him even more…more…well she knew better to finish that thought. Though he looked skinny, almost malnourished, that if he was any skinnier he would be ill; dare she say he looked hungry almost, but that hunger more spoke of something greater then food. He was pale, as if he hadn't felt the sun's warm kiss in a long time, but he despite all of this he could still capture many's gaze.

It wasn't long before she stood before him, she narrowly missing his eyes widening for a moment, before he fell back into that contemplating expression. His eyes examining her from head to toe, recognition flickering across his features, something he was likely doing so openly. She places a hand on her hip as she stood before the little lit bridge that connected the catwalk to his cell. Only when his gaze finally returns to her face, did he speak "I must say, it is good to see you without chains. They do not suit you." His voice was rich and decadent, the hint of his accent was refine, it sliding across her like rich satin.

'_Easy there Liv, remember; staby, villain, world domination, killed a lot of people in two days.'_ She quickly going through her mental check list, she always got like this, the god of Mischief and Lies had to be charming, every good liar was. She had to remind herself why she was sent in here. "Thank you I guess…It's the first I've heard someone say that." She said, glancing down at the floor for a moment before quickly looking back at him, putting that haughty smirk back on her lips. "Though humans do tend to love to cage things that frighten them…If they aren't hunting them to extinction." She sighed crossing her arms.

"You know quite a bit on that subject, do you?" He asked his gaze roaming he face looking for any hint of a lie, an opening, a weakness. This woman was the one thing that Agent Barton hadn't told him of, she wasn't one of Fury's little pets, though who's pet she was, was still to be seen. An odd creature like her, how could she not belong to someone?

"More than I would like." A throaty chuckle left her as she let her arms hang at her side once more, she stepping up the short steps before leaning against the railing, glancing over the edge to take in the quite unsettling drop. She'd hate to find out how far it went down. "Speaking of which. I hope the alarms didn't bother you too much."

"That was you're doing?" Why did he look so amused at that?

"Mh, this lot really don't like it when you break their chains and try to make a run for it. Enough to make a lady wish she didn't bother to help these silly things."

If it was possible she believed his smirk grew even smugger as single brow rose in question. "I find that hard to believe that's all you done."

A smirk pull back up on that exasperated expression at that. She turns her gaze to look him straight in the eye. My, did he have such shocking Blue-green eyes "Nice to see you have such a high opinion of me." She breathed flicking a stray hair from out in front of her face. "Though I have to ask, why haven't you tried to make a break for it? For an all-powerful…God was it? You seem awfully constrained to that cell."

The amusement refused to leave his features as he looked down his nose at her it showed just how he saw this position. "How subtle! Is that the only reason you broke away from these agents?" A throaty chuckle left him as his gaze roamed over her like that of a predator stalking his prey.

Artemis wrinkling the bridge of her nose in distaste as she could practically feel the arrogance and the insult meant in his words. The underlying insult sliding off her like motor oil as she pushed herself off the railing. "Who says they even know I'm here?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to his cell, she refusing to break eye contact as he followed suit.

"Oh, my dear, _**simple**_ girl. It seems you've failed to notice…They are always watching." He breathed, finally unclasping his hands from behind his back to motion in the direction of where the black dome of a camera laid mounted, with an elegant flourish of his hand. That smug smile tugging on his thin lips; that supposed superiority oozing from his very being.

Meanwhile in the lab, Tony and Bruce kept a careful eye on the screen, Tony's fingers gliding expertly across the keys, he moving with the certainty of a concert pianist before the ivory keys. "Yeah just keep smiling." He muttered before focusing his gaze on the screen once more. It seemed the Loki hadn't caught on just yet to what was going on. Bruce meanwhile would glance to his own screen, he having continued to study Loki's staff while Artemis spoke with the God. Though his glance was always brought back to the screen.

"She's really playing up the dislike for humans stick."

"Hey I'm just happy they aren't having another staring contest. At least this way we get to listen to her fail at banter." Damn it, nearly missed that! Maybe it would just be simpler to plug up Jarvis…though he did need both hands at the moment. Oh well live and learn, and then build something better. "If she's got plans for destroying mankind we can cross that bridge after we deal with the God with a complex."

"That's what's going on down there?"

"Maybe, I don't think I have a degree in psychology yet…Though the evil plan…well the crazy ones always are pretty hot." He teased; he doubted that she had plans to kill all humans. If she did, well he doubted she would have put herself in harm's way to save an old man.

Now Bruce had to roll his eyes at that one, how did it always circle back to something sexual with Stark? He was worse than a teenage boy sometimes. Though at least he wasn't pestering him. Really a secret stash of weed, Yoga?...Tony really did have an unhealthy fascination with his other half.

While the two scientists busied themselves with their projects, having split their attention between their work and the crazy God show, they had failed to notice a new arrival in their little hideaway. The tall, blond god having found his way in his wonderings of the ship to this room; he having spot the Good doctor and Son of Stark through the many windows and decided to peak in on what they were doing. Imagine his surprise when he saw the image on the screen. The young lady Artemis standing before his brother's cell, while her companion was nowhere to be seen. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The force in Thor's voice made the two jump as the Thunder God marched himself over to the monitor that displayed the source of his confusion. Bruce having spin on his heels to see where the booming voice came from, he nearly bumping into the staff when he had spun, sadly Tony didn't have the luxury to turn and see. If he looked away his little data replay on the other screens was going to give the mutant away. "Thor, please not so loud." Bruce tried to hush; looking back toward the glass to be sure no one was looking, or came to see why the God had shouted.

"Why have you left her alone with my brother?! She should not be there!" Thor continued as he watched the dark haired woman speak with his brother. His brother his words could easily twist ones minds who was no prepared for his words, What if he poisoned her mind? His brother, no matter how much he cared for him, mind was still a labyrinth, filled with trickery and deceit, while his tongue silver, dripping with poison and honeyed words for those with unguarded minds.

"Easy there Point-break. If you keep that up your gonna give us all away."

Bruce was looking at anywhere but at the Thunder God when he spoke up as well. His gaze now continuously finding its way back to the entrance to the lab. Thankful when people would walk right past the lab, admittedly with a curious glance, but they passed all the same. "She's perfectly safe, we have been keeping an eye on her…We thought it wouldn't hurt to give them a try..."

"Loki seemed plenty talkative around her earlier... " The Engineering expert of the three was sure to chime in. Though he wasn't real sure if talking about how to kill her really counted as a real conversation.

Now that made the Norse God's brow wrinkle further in confusion. He had only been on the Midguardian invention called a Jet for only a short time but the two 'prisoners' didn't seem very out spoken. If anything it was as if their tongues were of lead, but had his brother already try to persuade this woman to his way of thinking, maybe tried to control her mind or any number of other tricks that his brother could employ with that silver tongue of his. He returns his gaze back to the image on the screen to see just where this may go.

Artemis's lips having pursed lightly in annoyance at the insulting venom that dripped from Loki's. He did like to think he was always superior didn't he? "If I cared do you think I would have made the effort to come down here?" She asked, contempt oozing from her lips. Watching as that smug, sludge eating smirk just grew a bit more. To him it must have looked like a child trying to look for a good excuse why she had pull out her mother's pearls.

It was at this moment that the woman's posture suddenly went ridged, slowly, ducking her head as she looked around drawing the God's attention to her sudden change in body language. He watching with mild curiosity as those shocking gold gaze narrowed, they so focused at the metal flooring of his supposedly inescapable prison, before the shot back up to his face.

"There is a tug at the end of my leash." She said bitterly, a soft sigh to her words. She turning her head slowly towards the way she had come as she removes her hands from the curve of her hips. She quickly turning her back on him, quickly walking across that little bridge seeming to try to seem as calm as possible. Though the God wasn't fooled those taunt muscels of her's pressed aginst that skin tight material, she as ridged as a statue.

"You are not as free as you try to seem." Came Loki's cold words behind her she knew he was smirking behind her watching her like a stray pet; his words dragging down her spine like ice cold fingers. His grin only only growing as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes distant.

"As far as you know…" She breathed before continuing on her path, she flinching softly before the loud swish of air from the hydraulic locks to the room coming undone. She seems to pause at the door. "Hey….get a little sleep while you're here.." She suddenly called before turning slightly to look over her shoulder at him. "I hate seeing such beautiful eyes so tired." With that she stepped through the open door, the sharp his of the hydraulics following behind.

Loki's eyes did not leave the closed door, his face twisted in confusion and amusement. That was a sudden comment, but quite admittedly an amusing one. When he ruled he might have to keep that one around, if not just to amuse himself with, possibly even feed the disobedient to. Though as he focused on the door he failed to notice the lone figure shrouded in shadows of the room.

[i]Twit….[/i]

**~~~~-Author Note!-~~~~~**

Hey everyone! First of all thank you all of you who has followed and favorite this! Really I love you guys, I never thought this thing would get any attention! But you prove me wrong and I'm happy. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, have had quite the busy summer, one of my best friends and her mom has took me all over the state this summer, and honestly I've had a little writer's block lately.

Death's Inevitable Kiss! I loved your review so much and so did Stephi {She is my best bud I've hung out with all summer and the Creator of Chaos.} Since I'm still not sure how the review system works here, first I will say nope, not Tap Tap…I really see her blowing up someone's brain after attempting that. Thank you for the suggestions on how to improve! I tried to use it in this chapter. Also thank you! Those two are best friends for life, soul sisters~ Though I swear they weren't intended to complement each other so well. My friend created Chaos after X-Men the Last Stand, and I made Artemis after the Avengers! {I'm a Marvel fan but the the fangirl bug really hit after The Avengers movie and I went back and watched the lead up movies finally. They just ended up that way. XD They have a real backstory together and with the X-men…One day I might write the Prequel with the whole adventures with Logan and being one of the professors X-Men/Artemis Teenage years. But yup those two are Sisters in every way but blood in my mind! Again thank you for the review I appreciate it so much!

So again sorry I took so long everyone! Hope you like the new chapter! Reviews, Follows and Faves are loved so much! Thank you all of you who read this!

I own nothing but Artemis/Olivia Winters!

**-***********Extra!************-**

"Really, Pretty eyes?"

"I said beautiful, thank you."

Artemis turn her head to her friend who lean against the wall by the door, staring straight ahead, down the cold halls. Chaos just shaking her head in response as she pushed off the wall.

"But anyways." She said before falling into a mock bow. "He's ready for you…Mistress." Her tone dripping with playfulness as she grin mischievously.

Chaos wrinkled her nose in distaste before he pushed on Artemis head, nearly toppling her over. "Don't call me that!...I think I'm going to throw up after this play." She said, ignoring her laughing friend. Oh how she wished she could roll her eyes. "Oh shut up you brainless Hyena….Get back to the lab." She simply said before in a blink of an eye she was gone.

"…I almost feel bad for him." She chuckled before walking down the hall. "Almost." Her hand pressing on her side, still feeling the Nano-bots working just beneath the surface of her skin, they like bugs that had burrow under.


	9. Chapter 9 -And the world Burned

Eyes, that was what she felt. That familiar feeling of small needles; each sharp point pricking her from the base of her skull to the small of her back. This feeling fell across her no sooner had she took a step in front of the door of the lab slid open with a soft hiss. Artemis couldn't help but hesitate as she saw the intense stares that the three men shot her. Each eyes holding questions they hadn't asked, as she finally entered the room, her own gaze focused on the metal floors as she walked up to them. It felt as if she was walking into the Lion's den as she slid herself past the God of thunder to get a good look at the screen.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What was what, Mr. Stark?"

It was only then did she finally look into the deep, milk chocolate like gaze of Tony Stark, his expression was critical, yet confused as he watched her expectantly. Really why had she even bothered she hadn't gotten a thing out of him. All she did was pretty much talk at him, hell even flirted a little. What was her angle?

Artemis simply smiled as she looked at the seemingly empty, save for their prisoner, room. "Who said that was the whole plan?" She asked glancing at the engineer before her gaze flickered to the God, and very nervous scientist.

Though before another word can slip from between Stark's lips Artemis return her gaze to the screen, the blond God following suit. She pointedly ignores the questioning gazes that slid across her as she just smiled almost arrogantly at the screen. This wasn't her first.

'_Oh ye of little faith.'_

* * *

Loki unclasped his hands from behind his back as he finally turned his gaze from the metal door. It seemed no one else was coming. What a silly little mortal that woman was. Really what had she expected would happen? She would bat those long, veil-like lashes of hers at him and he was going to spill his every thought and plan? What a silly little twit…Though pets do not need to be all that bright. All they need to be is obedient to their master, and look comely…

"She's very well trained isn't she?"

A woman's voice cut through the silence like a blade. Each letter seemed to be dripping with the chill of ice as the God shifted his gaze towards the sound. His posture having stiffened, his muscles contracted as if bracing himself for a sudden attack. Every motion controlled and calculated as he searched for the source of the voice. He didn't need to wait long.

She stepped from the dark crevices of the room like she had resided there from the start of time. Her long curly hair, as black as night, green streaks bleeding through it like drops of food coloring in still waters. Her skin was nearly as pale as his own; it was as if the sun shunned her very presence. Though that wasn't the most shocking thing about this strange creature, no, her eyes were what had stopped his breath. They were blacker then the depth of space he had witnessed himself, and just as empty it seemed. They barely gave the faintest glint as the lights caught them. It was as if they glared into the depth of one's soul.

"I'm sure it took quite a bit of…discipline." He breathed as he gazed in to the empty abyss of this woman's eyes. Her expression not giving away a single thought. He felt that pressure in the back of his mind akin to the presence of an impending headache, though he gave it no further mind as she responded.

"Oh, there is no question in that. She wasn't always so content with her lot in life, though her breed never is." She continued, a dry chuckle leaving her lips as she crossed her arms, not breaking the intense stare she was sharing with the supposed God. "Though it's nothing a little proper….Training, doesn't fix."

"I wasn't aware human kind had such creatures as her."

"They don't.", was her short, icy reply.

Her gaze was hard as she took another step closer, every feature defined in the light of his captivity. Her features weren't quite sharp; if it wasn't for the ice and unchanging expression she wouldn't be the slightest bit intimidating. The woman didn't look much older than the other, if at all. Despite that, her youthful, feminine features didn't hide the frigid ferocity of her presence, or the advanced age in her eyes, even if it might have only been internally.

"You didn't truly think that only humans inhabited this little blue planet did you? Come now; if you are truly the God that my servant believes you to be, I'd have expected you know these little facts." Chaos said a cold smile pulling on her lips, yet that smile did not reach her eyes. "Though, she is a bit of a superstitious fool."

Loki's gaze narrowed at that little verbal jab. This creature might not be human but it was still below a God! "Oh? Then, _**please**_, enlighten me. Just what manner of _creature_ are you?" He easily responded but a biting edge that had slipped into his tone was rather clear, each word dripping from his lips like poisoned honey.

An arrogant chuckle left the woman's lips as she got closer to his cell. "Why, we are the unseen Shepherds of humanity." She breathed as if it was the most obvious truth. "Well to be accurate I am among those numbers. My pet…well our kind is all different. Her gifts have landed her in her station." She continued to speak; finally closing her eyes to break eye contact as Loki pointedly ignored a sudden throb in the back of his mind, before it retreated just as quickly. "Her breed has always been better suited as guard dogs."

"I had thought her master would have been someone a bit more, intimidating…and a little more masculine."

"Well, she isn't that _sort_ of pet…If you haven't noticed, she is more than most men can handle." That cold smile falling back into that frigid, blank expression, she seemingly was un-amused by his supposed line of thought. "Though I supposed her flinging you around like a rag doll didn't make that fact clear to you." A fierce glint working its way into her gaze. "Some God! How does it feel to be bested by a lowly servant! Knowing my dear little guard dog, she wasn't even trying to harm you! Pathetic." She hissed having gotten closer to the glass.

A snarl ripped through the room as Loki slammed his balled hand on the glass having quickly closed the distance in a blink of an eye. "You mewling twit! Do not question me!"

Now that made her laugh, she openly chuckles at the God's words. "You really think you can touch me? You couldn't even best my pet when she was just toying with you! She might have a weakness for a pretty face, but she knows better than to spare you a second time if you so much as lay a finger on me!" her voice had risen to match his in volume.

Loki chuckled cruelly in return as he looked down at the short, petite woman. If the glass wasn't between them, nothing would have stopped him from reaching out and crushing her skull. The wretch dared question his power?! "Oh I'm sure she is due a new master. Maybe once this world is under my rule, I'll take her as my own, and have you precious little pet watch as I inflict unimaginable terrors upon you before I have her end you herself!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab.

"….Do I really seem like a pet?! I mean seriously?!" The only woman in the room asked having turned to look up expectedly at Thor, the blond God blinking surprised down at her sudden impassioned question. "Is this like a culture block or something?! I mean I know I'm weird and my powers aren't exactly the norm, but really?"

"Well…I…"

"Or is it a..what, Asgardian, thing to go around enslaving people?!"

"No!" He quickly rejected the idea with such force in his tone. Thor even sounded insulted at such an implication, though a subtle glance in the direction of his brother, who was glaring at the young lady Chaos as if the heat of his anger could melt the flesh from her bones. "…Chaos's words right now are doing nothing to discourage him, but, in our realm, creatures…of your size and strength are rarely a natural occurrence, and more often than not a result of sorcery. A thrall of a sorcerer, in most cases." The God clarified giving the chided woman his undivided attention.

"Oh…" Artemis muttered, maybe she had jumped the gun just a little…."I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"I understand. Just, please, do not think too ill of us…or my brother. He is not himself." Thor sighed patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. "Nor have we put our people in the best light." He said a somewhat weak smile on his face at the admittance.

"Point break, as much as I hate breaking up this touching moment, Psycho Kitten has something to tell us." Tony interrupted, looking up from his screen.

"I do?"

"Yeah, unless the big plan you two came up with was just to piss him off and turn him on."

Artemis stared blankly at him after that comment. Really, okay, now he was just _trying_ to be an ass. "God, have you ever heard that patience is a virtue?"

"Well, I got more Vices then Virtues, thank you." Was his pointed response. He not breaking eye contact with her as he oh so patiently waited for her to answer.

Artemis tried to stare him down but the human wasn't going to fold anytime soon. Tony Stark, a man with a one track mind it seems. She stared at him a moment longer before sighing. "You guys did pay attention during debriefing, didn't you?" she looked from each of the three, but it seemed none was eager to shout out what the answer could be. This making a rather agitated sigh leave her. Really? God did she make people feel like this when she played dumb? "...She's a Telepath…a _mind reader_.." She stressed, the reminder setting in. Really, these were the brains of this supposed group?! She almost couldn't wait to get home.

"You mean…" The Good Doctor finally spoke. He seeming to be the first to connect the dots, or maybe the only one willing to speak.

"Yup."

"Then why were you needed to go before her?"

"Pretty simple really. She need for him to be dwelling on one thought. One she could 'echo'. He seems to be pretty good with messing with people's minds too, so she needed a 'ride' in. And well…I'm pretty good at creating a distraction." She started to break down the plan to Thor and the other men, she was tired of the stares, especially since they seem unable to wait for the simplest thing. Really she'd hate to ever be throwing a surprise party for this lot. Though she doubted after all of this, she'd ever see this bunch again. "To put it simply. She latches on to a thought, one she knows he's having, and makes him keep it on a loop pretty much, and ta'da! She's in there, dragging out the info, and we just leave him locked up and we go pick up the Tesseract and prevent world domination. Happy ending." She finished, crossing her arms, quite satisfied with her summery of the plan.

"That is not safe! My brother has already taken over minds before, he could-"

"That's why she needed the '_distraction_' slash ride….And why she's trying to keep him ticked off or distracted on that pet thought….This isn't our first time doing this." She said with a confident, if not cocky smile. It brings more questioning looks. "From how she is stepping it up, she's probably almost in deep enough he won't be able to notice until it's too late…Almost makes you feel bad for him." She chuckles, taking an almost sick enjoyment in tricking the supposed God of tricks, it seeming to only intensify the questioning gazes. "What?...I said _almost_."

* * *

Chaos never dropped that smile even as that God shouted, trying his hardest to intimidate her. Little did he know, with every thought he was sealing his own fate. "You really think it will be that easy, you sad, sad little man?" A throaty laugh leaving her as the God seethed behind the glass. Oh how she knew, if he could reach through that glass…"Pathetic! Nothing more than a little boy with delusions of grandeur! You will be like every pathetic fool who thought he could take what is ours. You will fail." She continued running her finger over the glass as she continued. If looks could kill, the flesh would have melted off of Chaos's bones. "You won't rule, no one will see you as their Mad King….and you won't get pet's like mine. You will fall to your knees and run home like the scared little boy you are."

For a moment there was nothing but silence, his words trapped in his throat as he tried to push through the haze of impending rage. How dare she?! How dare this Mortal?! This woman?! Speak to him, a God, like this, her future king! "You'll regret those words, you worthless Harpy…..When your blood paints the floors of my throne room, you will know your place!" He growled, each word measured and slow, dripping from his lips like poison. His bluish gaze hardening into a seething glare, a hint of madness behind his gaze.

Though the woman did not cower before him, did not bow her head in reverence like many women in Asgard would, no she held that damned head high as her smile fell, she looking thoroughly bored with him as she turned on her heels to walk away. "Whatever you need to tell yourself Mad King, enjoy your little fantasy." She said in a dismissive tone as she walked quietly across the little bridge. "Good day King of Fools." She dismissed, sarcasm dripping from her lips, before she disappeared in a wisp of dark smoke, not even gracing the Mad King with a backwards glance.

* * *

All was silent in the lab as the four 'heroes' stared at the screen in awkward silence, at the moment none of them were very sure when this eerie silence fell, but now none was sure how to break it. Stark having finally ended the program that was blocking the video feed as they all just stood there. Though, the silence was broken as a thought suddenly hit him. "…Was that a Game of Thrones reference?"

"You read?!" Exaggerated shock and aw in her tone, a dramatic flourish as she slapped her hand over her chest, aw on her face. Earning a curious look from Thor, as the other turned his back on them, trying his best to hide the smile that pulled on his lips.

"They're digital." Was his easy response, his face as straight as can be. Though, the time to play ended as they heard that sudden soft whoosh. The three unfamiliar with that sound had quickly snapped their attention towards the sound; Artemis just stared at the screen for a moment longer. She could practically feel the disgust flowing off the other, as she stood there under the mens' gaze. Chaos stood there, her eyes closed as she took deep, even breaths, her face the picture of serenity for those brief moments, but with one last deep breath the mutant balled her fists as she shivered from head to toe.

"Never again….Just…." She shivered again, her shoulders jerking in disgust as her nose wrinkled. "Why did you even?...Just….That was sick." She managed in chopped sentences. She would start one sentences and cut to another as it would seem that even finishing the first sentence would make her physically ill. She walking over as she planted her hands on the table facing the view of the hanger in the glass walled lab. Artemis had turned at the start of her friends scattered sentences, the taller woman a little surprised to see her friend show such emotions. Chaos was pretty much the poster girl for the monotone, but here she was obviously disturbed. "I need to wash my mouth out with bleach…" Chaos growled before shooting a searing glare at the screen holding Loki's image. "After I pour it down his throat…"

"So…It worked?" Artemis was the first to work up the nerve to ask the woman, only to have that look directed at her.

"Yes, I'm still digging for a few more specifics….after being thoroughly violated." She said nearly gagging on her own words, Loki's mind…His thoughts, it nearly made her physically ill, if she had to stay in them much longer she would be sick.

The other woman physically cringed. "So…He's a step beyond bag full of cats?" She said, her tone playful, trying to make light of this. Now she questioned what all was going on in that man's head for it to actually disturb Chaos so deeply, though as she watched her friend shiver from head to toe, she got the distinct feeling she probably didn't want to know.

Through gritted teeth came her simple words. "Not helping…" A cold chill ran through the other at the sheer force of those words. No one dared to speak as the black eyed mutant cringed, breathing deeply as she, by sheer force of will, kept her breakfast down. She was trying to focus on the information she was searching for, trying to pass by every other thought but that. It took a few more moments before she finally open her eyes once more, a huff of air left her as she raised her head. "Well…He's smarter then I gave him credit for." She hummed.

"Soooo…the mind rape worked?"

"Nice way of putting it Stark…" Bruce sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Chaos pointedly ignored the two, for the love of Stephen Hawking; she hoped he would shut up. Really if he knew just how disturbing she found this man's thoughts…No, she doubted Stark would care. "Dr. Banner I would suggest you prepare yourself for anything." She sighed turning her head to look back at the graying scientist. Her face no longer twisted into a scowl of disgust. "He's planning to use the Hulk and…Agent Barton to esca-" ,Chaos started before a sudden flash of pain flooded across her face, she barely stopping herself from collapsing to the ground as she grabbed the table, shaky fingers latching on to the edge as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Chaos?!" Artemis was almost immediately at her friend's side, grabbing onto her to keep her steady. Genuine concern washed over her features as she searched her friends face for a clue to what was wrong, before she would alternate to looking at the screen that still held the live feed of Loki. The God before had started to pace, his strides had been that of a stalking predator, ready to pounce, but now the man stood still as stone. _Please, please, please! Don't let him. _She mentally started to pray, using all her strength to keep her standing. What little she had left was focused elsewhere, as she kept the three others batted away. Chaos hated being touched, she couldn't stand it for reasons she knew perfectly well. She barely could stand a hand shake, let alone a hug; she has physically harmed those that have gotten in her bubble before. Artemis was a rare exception to this rule, and that took years to achieve…and she still had to warn her best friend then. The Shape shifter didn't want to see what she would do to these complete strangers.

Through clinched teeth came a barely comprehensive growl. "Fucking Bitch!" Chaos snarled, Artemis barely stopping herself from letting her go. She knew full well when a curse word like that left her lips, she should back away and hide under the table. Though, she had no choice but to stay right there to keep her friend from falling face first into the table.

"C-Chaos?" She questioned. The quiet, timid tone to her voice something that seemed so uncharacteristic to these people, but all too familiar to her closest friend. Artemis turned her head to look at the screen once more, but this time instead of finding the God standing alone, she was gazing at a mess of wavy red hair. "Chaos! Let g-" but the last word caught in her throat when she saw the God suddenly look up from the red Haired assassin, he gazed pointedly on the camera, that smile of his like poisoned honey as his lips moved. _Shit! _"Can someone please, get a chair?!"Artemis asked, her voice a bit panicked as Chaos's knees collapsed out from under her, the other barely keeping them both from falling, her eyes not leaving the screen.

* * *

"I want to know what you done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." That mischievous smile upon his lips, painting every word.

Natasha paused for a moment, as if seriously considering her next words. She saunters across the bridge as the words started to fall. "Once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" Each step and word measured. Her arms crossed.

"Oh, is this love Agent Romanoff?" He seems thoroughly amused by this, as he asked this question so innocently.

"Love is for Children. I owe him a debt."

With a simple gesture of his hands as he walked back to his metal bench. "Tell me."

Black Widow paused, seriously considering if she should continue. This went on for a few beats before a shaky sigh left her. "Before I worked for Shield, I..Uh…" She walked back a bit to grab a metal folding chair, turning it so that she was facing Loki as she sat down.. "Well I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set, I didn't care who I used it for…or on. I got on Shields radar in a bad way….Agent Barton was sent to kill me. She paused for a moment, Loki gazing so intently, as if he was hanging on her every word before she continued. "He made a different call. "

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Oh no, but I like this." He smiled as he lean forward to continue. A barely contained laughter lacing his words. He clearly took pleasure in this. "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?" He continued, his tone questioning.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian… or was."

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" He questioned, he almost seemed earnest in that remark. Though, as his words continued to flow he watched as her face contorts into something akin to fear. " Drakov's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?...Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's **gushing **red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer…Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!...I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull! This is **my **bargain, you mewling quim!" He had stood, walking closer with every point, his voice a quite rumble as each moment it got harsher and harsher. His words more reprehending and insulting. He reaches his crescendo with a resounding bang as he slammed his closed fist against the glass.

* * *

A resounding beep from his terminal drew Tony's attention, Bruce having tried to get close to see what was wrong with the woman while Artemis tried to bat him off. Blood dripping from Chaos's nose, as her eye lashes fluttered. "Banner, come'er a sec." Tony called as he motioned him over to his screen as Thor held a chair steady, Artemis helping her partner into the seat as carefully as possible. Not once during this ordeal had she removed her gaze from the video feed until this moment.

* * *

He watching quite satisfied as the woman turn from him with a horrified gasp. "You're a monster!" He could hear the concealed tears in her every word. Oh how sweet it would be to see.

How he smiled, enjoying the pain that seemed to flow from her. Oh how he loved that. "Oh, no, you brought the monster."

She suddenly turn at that. "So, Banner…that's your play." Not a tear shed, not even a hint of fear or sadness. She watching as Loki's face twisted in confusion.

"What?" He watching as she turn on her heels and quickly started to make her way out of the room, talking into her ear piece all the while. He catches on to just what she had done as he turned to continue watching her exit.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She paused before she exited the room turning back towards the very confused looking man. "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

Artemis had quickly grabbed a piece of gauze from the first aid-kit as Tony and Bruce examined Tony's terminal, she being unable to find a tissue in a seconds notice. "You still with us?" she asked quietly, as Chaos shakily put the gauze under her nose, before pulling it away. Though a sudden shout made her scramble away from her, she ignoring the squeak that followed as she practically crab walked to get away from her.

"Fucking Bitch! I'm going to kill her…You know what, no, no I'm going to throw her in the cell with Loki. His idea sounded pretty fun…" Chaos snarled, pressing the gauze back under her nose, her face contorted into pure rage. Artemis almost feared that the glass walls of the lab would crack under the sheer force of this. The younger mutant had immediately created more distance between them as the other started to mutter to herself, apparently planning step by step how she was going to murder the S.H.E.I.L.D Agent.

While the two other men were occupied, the God of Thunder couldn't help but look between this odd sight and the screen. "What has happened?!" He finally questioned, looking to the gold eyed woman for answers. A level of concern painting the blond man's face when he would glance back at the mumbling woman.

Artemis looked at him as if he grew a second head; she had thought it had been pretty obvious what had happen, but then again she did forget that this kind of thing wasn't common knowledge. "Loki caught her." It fell from her lips like it was something blatantly obvious, though when Thor's expression hadn't changed she knew she'd have to say more on it. "Um, let me put it this way…You see, the Agent broke the thought process that Chaos had Loki on, she was hiding in the fog she created by trying to upset him, though when Agent Romanoff put his mind on something else, it sort of lifted that mental fog and well…I assume your brother finally noticed an outside presences probing his thoughts. So, he pretty much forcibly threw her out, I don't really know a technical way of saying it…He might not be a telepath but he obviously knows how to protect his mind from outsiders." She finally finished, smiling a bit sheepishly…No one ever asks her these questions. They usually directed this type of stuff at Chaos or the Professor. "So….did that help?...Or, did I just make it worse?" She quietly asked as she self-consciously ran her fingers through the ends of her hair. It just felt awkward to her, someone looking to her of all people, like for the answer.

Thor smiled a bit at this sudden show of meekness, now this was more the woman he had seen on his way to this flying fortress. "Yes, I think I understand….Being forcibly pushed out of another's mind has…painful effects?"

"Salope!" Huh, Chaos could do the accent even when she was in pain...You learn something new everyday.

"Yeah…think of your hammer hitting the inside of your skull." Artemis continued not skipping a beat, ignoring her friend sudden shouting, she was pretty sure that was French, and knowing her it wasn't a very nice word. She liked to say that certain people give her sudden turrets, but she knew if that slipped past her lips, she might just be the object of her rage. So with many years of experience in this situation, she acted like it never happen. Though, before he could say another word, a voice cut through the air.

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Fury questioned, but from the tone of his voice it was more he demanded the answer from the CEO, then asked.

Though, Stark didn't miss a beat as he looked away from the screen. Dr. Banner meanwhile was leaning his hip against the table beside him, not even jumping at Fury's voice. Sadly Artemis couldn't say the same, she was sure for a moment her heart had stopped. Did anything intimidate these men? "Uh, I was kinda wondering the same thing about you."

Fury continued in his stride before he stood before the two, he seemingly oblivious or maybe more so unconcerned with what was going on around him. "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are." Dr. Banner answered readily, crossing his arms over his chest as he look at Fury expectantly. "The model is locked and we are sweeping now when we have a hit we will have the location in a half mile radius."

"And you'll get the cube back. No muss, no fuss." Stark put in as he turn his attention back to the screen, poking the screen. "What is Phase Two?" Though this answer came as a sudden clatter, Captain America having walked in with surprising little notice, dropping a massive, gun of some sort on the table behind Fury, or maybe it was some sort of bazooka, Artemis wasn't exactly sure what to call it.

"Phase two is Shield using the cube to build weapons." He shooting Fury a pointed look, before he glanced at the man behind the screen. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean-" Though he didn't' t get to finish that sentence.

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?" He turns the screen around to show blueprints for some sort of missile. Artemis's heart dropped into her stomach at the sight of it, though that sudden sickness was slowly being replaced by that deep burn of anger.

"Are you kidding me?!" She took a step closer to the bald human, pointing accusingly at the blueprints. You know when you realize someone is just a filthy, lying bastard; you tend to forget that they once scared you. "Really, going to just lie right to our faces, huh? That's all you humans need! More weapons to shoot yourselves in the foot!" She snarled, the Norse god tensing a bit at the sudden change in demeanor. Did she really run that hot and cold or was there something else? One minute she acted like one person, in control of her emotions, arrogant and in control of the situation, but the next, she was like this.

Captain Rogers was the first to recover, almost agreeing with the mutant woman. "I was wrong; the world hasn't changed a bit."

Though, as the mutant spoke Black Widow had cautiously entered the room, her eyes scanning everyone in the room before they focused on Dr. Banner. "You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." He said with an almost nervous little laugh.

"Loki's manipulating you."

Now he was started to look insulted as he hung his arms at his side. "And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You're not here because I bated my eyelashes at you."

"Agent Romanoff, It would be very wise for you to leave Dr. Banner exactly where he is. Unlike you he actually knows how to do his job", was the chilling response from Chaos the words cutting through, unintentionally preventing Dr. Banner from responding.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I found out his plan when no one else did," stated Natasha, not even bothering to hide any smugness. That superior smirk upon her lips as she popped her hip to the side.

"Bullshit!" Now that was Artemis, finally having enough with Natasha herself. "Chaos already had the information, she was warning us when you sashayed in there like some prima donna and ruined everything!" Her finger pointing accusingly at the red haired Russian. There was only so much she was going to put up with, and sadly the master assassin had pushed her luck, stepped on that last nerve.

It was at this moment when Tony thought it was good to put in, "Good job on that by the way. Another fuck up going to the government today."

The assassin shot him a glare before she focused her gaze back on the mutant, taking a step towards her. "You really think we didn't know you two went in there? You did nothing! You flirted and she pissed him off. There is no way she found anything out!"

"Oh my god, does anyone around here listen?! What was the point of that stupid de-briefing if none of you people were listening?! No wonder Charles sent us, you people are flipping morons! How the world hasn't completely imploded from all of the stupidity reeking from this place amazes me. I mean seriously", She points to Natasha as she turn her head to look at Fury, a brow raised in an exaggerated way, "That's the best you guys have?"

"You listen here, you little furball-"

"No, you listen to me! You have had a pretty freaking powerful telepath on board for about six hours now, willing to help you, and you never once thought to ask for her help. Then we decide to take initiative and help anyway, you know, trying to be good teammates, and get the information, which _**we**_ did." She pointed out, waving her finger from herself to Chaos to put further emphasis. "And you go in there and in a matter of seconds throw that whole plan out the window! Not to mention that your mistake has crippled the very person trying to help you stupid humans!"

Though as soon as that last word left her lips did she snap her mouth shut, clenching her jaw as she stopped herself, taking deep, calming breathes. Her features flushed with her sudden rage, telling herself that she was not allowed to go completely psycho on the self-important red-head. Killing humans was a bad life choice.

Everyone else had paused themselves. It was surprising to have watched this meek girl suddenly explode into the slightly terrifying rant. Tony actually looked kind of proud from his perch, if it was from the fact there was someone else who would speak their mind, or that someone finally said something it was hard to say. While Bruce stood there, honestly a bit wide eyed as he looked torn between gratefulness and confusion. This had started out with Chaos defending him and went towards Artemis figuratively ripping Natasha and Fury apart.

Natasha and Fury were both standing there, silently fuming at being told off by the mutant.

"You know what? I'd like to know why Shield is building weapons of mass destruction." Bruce decided to cut into the silence striding over to the screen, swiveling it in their direction to make his point. They couldn't get distracted from the real point.

Fury fought back that lump in his throat; he could have a little 'talk' with their residential Shapeshifter later. It had seemed Xavier had left out a few other personality flaws. He not breaking eye contact with the doctor as his arm quickly rose. " 'Cause of him!" Fury quickly responded. It reminded Artemis of the children at the institute when they would say 'she hit me first!' He even had that same accusing point that just screamed that he thought he was in the right. What could he have done?

It was Thor who found himself on the other end of Fury's accusatory gesture, blinking honestly caught off guard by this sudden accusation. What had he done? He uncrosses his arms as he questioned "Me?" He sincerely sounded surprised by this.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learn not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there are you? You're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, who can't be controlled."

Artemis had to bite her tongue at that one. Control? Control?! That was all they wanted to do was control what they couldn't understand. It made her question how long it was before S.H.E.I.L.D turned on them and declared mutants the next threat to humanity?! Most who knew about them did anyhow. She took a shakey breath as she tried to stay out of this, but it felt like something was almost prodding her, pushing her to say just what she thought. She had no idea why, she had a short fuse, but, she was usually so much better at keeping it in, but now, now she just wanted everyone here to know how the have fucked up.

"Like you controlled the cube?"

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It's a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war!"

"A higher form?!" Even the soldier had to question if war could get worse.

"You forced our hand, we had to-"

"Nuclear deterrent, cause it always calms things right down." Sarcasm, yes, that was the best way to handle this situation.

"Remind me again, how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep-" the Captain cut in, shooting and accusatory if not judgmental look at the Billionaire. Why was he her hero again?

"Wait a minute, hold on, how is this about me?!"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

Now even Thor was annoyed by this. "I thought humans were more evolved."

Now, that made Fury turn around. "Excuse me?! Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?!"

"You treat your champions with such distrust!"

"Are you people really this naïve?! Shield monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the threat watch?" Now that amused Bruce. The government's prized super solider.

"We all are!" Now that made Artemis raise a questioning brow, and here she thought Xavier's group was under the radar? That was why that government was pushing for all mutants to register their states as one and their powers? She silently mulling on this as Tony turn back to the Captain.

"You're on the threat list? Are you above or below angry bee?"

"I swear Stark, one more wisecrack out of you…."

"Verbal threat! Threatening! I feel threaten!"

'_**Don't!'**_ Chaos disembodied voice scolded as she shot Artemis a look to keep her mouth shut, when the Shapeshifter had open her mouth seeming about ready to join in this fray herself. Artemis took a deep breath again trying to block out that agitating buzz in the back of her mind that seemed to do nothing but agitate her. Did anyone else hear that damn hum? She pressed her hands over her ears hopping to clear it, as well as block out the fighting before she was tempted to jump in again.

She could block it out for only so long before it started to leak back in, she snapping her hands away from her ears as Thor spoke. "You speak of control but you court Chaos." He smiled, seemingly amused by this revelation.

"That's his M.O. isn't it?" Dr. Banner finally cut in. "What are we, a team? No, no,no. we are a chemical mixture that creates chaos. We're….we're a time bomb!"

"You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark chimed in putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"What's the matter Fury? Scared of the truth?" Artemis sneered, finally jumping in this.

"I've about heard enough out of you, kid." Fury snapped at her, that one eye glareing a hole into her skull.

"Kid?! That's the best you got?"

"I'd tone down my attitude if I we're you. Don't think I'm going to let those anti-human coments slip by just because."

"Oh, so you governmenty types can talk about killing us off, call us threats to our own world all you want, but I can't point out your stupid flaws?! Double stander right there."

"You're putting words in my mouth!"

Though while those two argued another argument took place right next to them.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve snapped at Tony, when Fury had snapped at the mutant, apparently ignoring the Fury and Artemis as they argued.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Heh, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?" The Captain asked circling around the shorter man.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage you're the guy who really only fights for yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on the wire and let the other guy climb over you."

Artemis could feel with every word that fell from the captain's lips part of her childhood delusions of him, the first real hero, start to crack and shatter, like glass beneath his boot.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Finally put in, for a moment having seemed to have swallowed something back before answering

Now that made the Captain smirk, he looks around as if everyone validated his own opinion. "Always a way out. You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rodgers, everything about you came out of a bottle." He said taking a step closer to the Captain.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Though the Captains words were meet by a chuckle, both men looking over at the offender.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." He remarked, thoroughly amused by the two humans

Fury had enough of this. "Agent Romanoff, please remove Dr. Banner from this environment."

She went towards him but didn't get far. Chaos had stayed quiet and hunched over in her chair, but the moment Natasha moved towards Bruce, she launched herself out of her seat and made herself a blockade between Bruce and her.

"Don't you fucking touch him", she literally snarled in the agents face.

And of course, Natasha being who she was, didn't back down. Artemis stood there eyes wide in shock

"Excuse me? You think you can prevent me from doing my job?"

"I think I can make Loki's threat towards you seem like child's play if you even think of doing anything more to Dr. Banner. You people have been trying to control him from the beginning, trying to sugar coat it by saying that you are protecting him. He has done more for this world than you could ever hope to achieve with his research and you still think yourself better than him. What is it exactly that makes you think you're worth anything?" She paused at this point, gesturing up and down Natasha's body, "The fact that you can shake your ass, flash some cleavage and men open their mouths to you? If you weren't a pretty face, you would still be stuck out there on SHIELDS radar, murdering children in their beds. Yes, Dr. Banner is different, to a degree he is dangerous, but he is worth more to this world than you could ever hope to be, with or without the Hulk."

The room seemed like it had completely frozen. If it was from shock, or want of not making any sudden movements they weren't even sure. Though Fury was the one to break the silence.

"We need-" Though Bruce finally broke in.

"Where are you going to put me? If you forgotten, you've rented out my room."

"It was just in case-"

"You need to kill me? But you can't, I tried!" Now that threw everyone off kilter, even Chaos had to turn around to look at him when he said that. A long silence passed before he started to exsplain. "I got low, I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!" He said looking at everyone in the room, leaning forward just a bit. "So I moved on. I foucused on helping other people, I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." It was then he quickly shifts his attention to the red head. "You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" This whole time he had been reaching back, his hand slowly wrapping around the rod of the staff. Artemis was sure she wasn't the only one who had noticed this. Her posture shifted as she tensed, keeping a wary eye on the staff. She only glances around a moment to see that the Director and Agent had slid their hands onto their guns. She had no idea what was going through Banner's mind, but she really hoped he wasn't going to do what she think he was.

"Banner, put the scepter down…." Fury's words seemed to surprise him, he turning his head to look down at what was in his hand. Confusion was written all over his face, it looked as if he was questioning when it got there before he looked back, eyes wide, at the others. For a moment Artemis thought it would turn into a standoff, but a sudden chirping broke through the room, causing everyone to turn and look at where it was coming from.

It was a long stretch of silence before anyone moved, Dr. Banner having carefully put the scepter back on the table before he started to cross the room to reach his program as he dryly dismissed the very situation, with his special brand of dry humor. "Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there faster!" Tony stated already heading for the exit.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human can match it." Thor

Before he could exit the room, Rodgers grabed him by the arm. "You're not going alone!" Only for Tony to slap his hand away.

"You going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit and we'll find out."

"I'm not afraid of you old man."

"Put on the suit!" was all but growled, both men by this point they both were practically in others face.

Meanwhile Chaos had walked up behind Bruce as he examined the data. His eyes widening as he saw the hundred precent on the screen. I couldn't be that close…" Oh my God…."

"What's the matter?"

"Can you two do this after-" Artemis had started to say, but stopped cold in her tracks. That gut-wrenching feeling fell over her as it had time and time before. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A chill running down her spine, like death's fingers were gliding across her skin. She could feel her heart quicken, every inch of her body was telling her to run, that instinct. Artemis's ears slowly elongated, stretching up and out as they narrowed to a pointed at the top, if anyone was watching her they would have said they were something akin to an elf's. She could have sworn she heard something…she closed her eyes while doing her best to tune out the bickering Iron Man and Captain America.

"What are you-" Her actions by no means went unnoticed by unnoticed by the occupants of the room, Thor's eyes wide in wonder and question, while the two humans watched her with an mix of curiosity and caution.

Though, she cut him off. "Sshh!" She quickly shushed the S.H.I.E.L.D. director, placing her finger against her lips as she cocked her head, turning to try and pin point this odd sound. It was something like a whoosh, yet followed by a rumble. It reminded her of a…her eyes flying wide. "Get down!" She screamed throwing herself in the nearest direction of the nearest person, in this case persons, as she knocked down the once bickering Stark and Rodgers, her sudden shout having caught the two off guard. She barely felt the impact of the floor. She felt a hot wind gust over her as the sudden burst of light flashed the world into white.

* * *

**Authors Note****!**

I own nothing but Artemis, everything else is property of Marvel, or Stephie. 

Hey everyone for those of you still with this thanks for sticking around! =D I actually had fun with this chapter, I'll admit I took quite a few lines from the movie for this chapter, and that is mostly because I loved this scene and every thought I had to try and alter it more than I had just made me feel like I was stealing away from the real impact of it. Though I hope you guys like it! First I want to thank those who reviewed and favorite/ followed! Thanks guys! It's finally even numbers across the top…Let alone 30 follows! I never thought I'd have ten followers, let alone thirty!

**Death's Inevitable Kiss:** Thank you for your review! He I tried, ;D I tried to show another part of her personality…also maybe just a little my Loki fangirlism coming through.

Heh I glad you like it~ That was what I was aiming for.

I'm glad I managed to improve it! I've started going back and trying to fix the other chapters so that they were easier to read.

**Tigerlily xoxo: **Thanks for all the reviews! Also thank you for the advice and pointing out some things, I went back and tried to fix what you pointed out. I'm glad someone liked how I put everyone in that scene in chapter three, I rewatched the scene probably ten times to try and get it right. Also my friend Stephanie {The creator of Chaos.} loved your last comment. XD

Again thanks, I love constructive criticisms, and reviews! We are getting closer to the New York Battle, hopefuly I'll get the next chapter out soon~...Oh Phil...*chibi tears*


End file.
